


公开示爱很危险，尤其当你没有那么喜欢对方的时候

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 91,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “没有人不爱超人。”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地说，“这世上怎么可能有人不爱他呢？”如果，这只是一个假设，如果，布鲁斯有穿越时间的能力的话，他会回到三个礼拜前的电视采访，掐死那个在镜头前胡说八道的自己。可惜他没有。所以接下来的事大概全都是他自作自受了。一个烂俗的身份梗，Superbat无差
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 36
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Public Declaration of Love Is Dangerous, Especially When You're Not All That Interested In The Other Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023251) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji)



> 09/14更新：在朋友的帮助下，本文有机会出本了！！目前约300p的小说本正在预售中，新增了3篇番外，7张黑白插和6张彩插及一张结婚特典报纸。详情请走：<https://weibo.com/5024342827/Jktzumv8I>
> 
> 我很荣幸地告诉大家，kuonji将这篇故事翻译成了英文，如果你感兴趣： [A Public Declaration of Love Is Dangerous, Especially When You're Not All That Interested In The Other Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023251/chapters/57797830)

如果，这只是一个假设，如果，布鲁斯有穿越时间的能力的话，他会回到三个礼拜前的电视采访，掐死那个在镜头前胡说八道的自己。但是首先，他不能，其次，倘若扪心自问，当时的回答也称不上胡说八道。它甚至乍一看还挺有道理的，经过蝙蝠侠在正式接受采访前大约3-5分钟的详细考量。要知道对于布鲁西要烦心的绝大多数事项，两分钟就已经是同时过着双面人生的布鲁斯会付出的时间极限。所以这事整个来说完全没有什么值得懊悔的，他已经在当时他所能预料的情形里做到了最好。

或许这就是为什么他感到了一阵恼怒，不仅仅是因为自尊心受挫，还有命运整个就是要跟他对着干的强烈怒火。

然而怒火或是悔恨都不能拯救现在的他，都不能够让他从将他不断推向超人的人群中脱身出来。所有人都在兴致勃勃地凝视着这场画面，“布鲁西！布鲁西！吻他，给他一个吻！让他见识见识哥谭人的热情！”的呼声不绝于耳。

哥谭 **不会** 热情，布鲁斯喷了下鼻子，那是该死的大都会格调。就算他身处大都会，他正面对着大都会的招牌吉祥物，也阻挡不了他对整件事嗤之以鼻的欲望。

而那个男人，那个悬浮在半空中，明明拥有着两百多磅体重，却能够像是落在针尖上的蝴蝶一般轻盈优雅，兼具有纯洁的，坦然的，就像是羊羔一样不掺杂质的眼神。

这让布鲁斯感到了一阵更加剧烈的头痛。

说真的。

这事情到底是怎么开始的。

* * *

最直接的导火索，可能正是三周前布鲁斯·韦恩作为韦恩企业总裁所出席的一场直播访谈。这对于布鲁斯来说已经是一项熟练到不需要再多花心思准备的活动——不需要太聪明，因为这有违布鲁西宝贝儿的人设，也不需要太蠢，毕竟蠢过头也是一样会让人生疑。他只需要做一个头脑空空，对什么都感兴趣，又对什么都漫不经心的让人恨得牙根儿痒痒的花瓶就是了。但不管怎么说，他还是在将双面人提回阿卡姆，四个小时的睡眠，一顿早餐还有一份公司本季度财务报表之后花了些时间，也就是阿尔弗雷德送他去电视台的时间，思考了一下某些问题的答复。

譬如关于韦恩企业最近斥重资资助正义联盟一事的一些场面话。

他一定会被问到为什么会资助正义联盟。台面上的理由有很多，从“那可是 **正义** 联盟！”到“是时候为我的收藏品加点有趣的东西。”然而不幸的是在此之前，布鲁西对超级英雄的话题兴致寥寥，甚至恨不得退避三舍。

“请问您如何看待那位在夜间游走于哥谭的英雄，位于正义与罪行的灰色地带间的男人，布鲁斯·韦恩先生？”五年前，恨不得将话筒塞进他嘴里的记者大声提问道。

“这个问题可真是难倒我了。”当时的布鲁斯露出了一个无辜而迷人的笑容，最适合那些两耳不闻窗外事，一心只打高尔夫的小少爷，“可是说真的，那和我有什么关系？我对那种没趣儿的男人可提不起什么精神。”

“没趣儿。”那个记者凭借着多年混迹娱乐版的八卦嗅觉灵敏地捕捉到了这个词，“所以您是说，如果他能让您感到 **有趣** 的话您并不介意跟他进一步发展。如果他吻你的话你会同意吗，韦恩先生？如果他……”

“哦，可千万别这么讲，甜心。”他眨了眨眼睛，面上依旧是一副漫不经心的散漫神气，“我们都不知道他的面具之下到底藏的是佐罗还是魅影。我可不想三更半夜醒来被自己床上的人给吓疯——现在，请让开。”他尽可能地将自己从记者和门间挤了过去。“我的小美人们可还在等我。”

只是这么一句话，一句简简单单的俗语，谁能想到在一天后，“哥谭宝贝儿公开求爱 唯愿蝙蝠侠面具下的一吻”就成为了报纸的头条。那些暴怒的蝙蝠侠直男粉事业粉与女友粉，饥渴的“我都可以”的基佬粉，还有“布鲁斯做什么都是对的”妈妈粉先放在一边不提，一股致力于挖掘布鲁斯跟蝙蝠侠有多么般配的神秘组织开始了迅速崛起——她们研究蝙蝠侠的影像，布鲁斯的身形（“所以他并没有那么地矮，天啊，我还以为他个子不算高的呢——这样的话只要他稍稍踮起脚尖，不就能亲到蝙蝠侠了吗！！”），研究蝙蝠侠出现的地点和布鲁斯的行程，（我听说蝙蝠侠今天在西区的港口出现了，与此同时布鲁斯在西区最豪华的饭店用餐——这一定是小情侣的私会）。当毒藤女都出现在布鲁斯的面前，质问他会不会穿罗宾装跟蝙蝠侠鬼混的时候，布鲁斯知道，这个事情必须到此为止。

No Batman，No Super heroes。超级英雄是什么，不感兴趣拜再见。

而现在，他需要找个理由来解释为什么他要投资正义联盟，不能过于严肃因为这不符合他的风格，也不能过于轻佻因为他绝不能让某些人死灰复燃。

“您为什么会资助正义联盟呢，韦恩先生？众所周知，超级英雄可不是什么会为您带来超额回报的东西。事实上，根据已有的信息来看，您可能还会负责他们绝大多数破坏所造成的损失……”

“韦恩企业一直以来都关注慈善事业，从我父母一辈就一直运营着的玛莎慈善基金，再到近来为哥谭公学设立的托马斯助学金。我们关注，呃，孩子们的学习，穷人们的生活，我记得我们在非洲哪个地方，你随后可以问我的秘书，也资助了很多……总之，我们一直在投入善款。而我相信正义联盟作为保护我们世界的防线，是值得同样分量关注的一群人。”

“您似乎对他们很感兴趣，但是最近也有呼声认为，超级英雄因为超越人类的力量所以也变得尤为危险，如果他们决定将矛头对准我们可怎么办？韦恩企业的资助是否会加快他们狩猎人类的速度？”

哲学的讨论还有现实的分析可不是布鲁西擅长的领域，所以布鲁斯·韦恩笑眯眯地摊开了手，“哦，别这样嘛，甜心。我相信那些大人物们自然会有办法处理这一切。再说了，看看他们的主席，那个叫超人的——你看过他在出席官方采访时目光炯炯的样子了嘛？我从来没有见过眼神这么清澈的男人。那么坚实，伟岸，却又只想用他那点力气来做点好事儿，救救小猫。如果这样的男人都会危险，那我想不出还有什么样的人会是安全的——对他有一点点信心。”

“您看起来很喜欢超人。”

这就是让他掉入地狱深渊的那个问题。

但是，彼时的布鲁斯只是微微嘟起嘴巴，嘴角往上上翘三分，正是那副想要讨糖吃的布鲁西的标准暧昧。

“没有人不爱超人。”他说，“这世上怎么可能有人不爱他呢？”

* * *

怎么可能有人不爱他呢？

四舍五入，就是说他爱超人。

那一夜，因为多年无糖早就没什么人继续嗑的蝙布党正式宣告解散，超布和布超党就此粉墨登场。前者的粉丝认为超人必然是攻妈的你见过钢铁之受躺下任操的吗，后者的拥趸认为放屁有钱就是爸爸你们这群人一看就没有经过资本主义的毒打。但是说实话，这跟布鲁斯有什么关系呢？

他还是韦恩企业的总裁，那个说话不走脑子，看到美人就想去泡的花花公子布鲁西。

直到三周以后，他被邀请前往大都会参与韦恩企业分公司的剪彩工作。而一如既往地出了些事故。老实讲这简直就像是超英故事的标配了——他被邀请去了某个地方，然后某个地方就一定会刚巧发生点什么抢劫劫持活着罪犯越狱之类的事来添彩。到底是犯罪造就超级英雄还是超级英雄刺激了犯罪，这种鸡生蛋蛋生鸡的问题姑且不提，总而言之——

当金属人为了躲避超人的追击撞入宴会大厅时，韦恩不得不和其他人一起挤入宴会桌下假装自己是只薛定谔的总裁。当超人字面意义地像是个天神般从天而降，拎着金属人仿佛对地导弹一样破坏韦恩企业的财产时，他被身边的女人紧紧勒着脖子伴随着“超人！！！是超人！！！！超人来救我们了！！！！！！”的尖锐高音。而当他终于摆脱胸部的挤压和窒息状态，满脸通红地跟其他人一起从桌子下爬出来后……

所有人竟然都一脸期待地转过头来望着他。

“看啊，布鲁西，是超人！”别用这样的昵称叫我，咱们有这么熟吗。

“是超人！超人！你最喜欢的超人！你就不说点什么吗，布鲁西？他可是亲自来救你，哦这可真是太浪漫了。”谢谢，但是如果他能少破坏点相关设施，我会觉得更浪漫的。

“不要愣着了，”有人甚至偷偷拱起了他的肩膀。“上，布鲁西，让他见识见识哥谭人的热情。”

如果能将那句经典的“这是我的哥谭！”自动翻译成“你好啊，吃了吗？”，那我倒是每天晚上都会蹲在滴水兽上让他感受到哥谭人的热情好客。布鲁斯干巴巴地想。

说真的。

让超人感受一下来自蝙蝠侠的哥谭热情？ 

“我相信超人先生现在应该还挺忙的。”虽然超人现在应该还不知道蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩，并且他非常确定只要一切情形都在他的掌控之下他就绝对不会让面前的童子军发现自己就是著名的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩——但是倘若，万一，如果，蝙蝠侠从来要算计每一个小概率事件，如果有朝一日超人发现了他的真实身份。

他绝对会因此被超人嘲笑一辈子。

哦，不过说真的，超人其实未必会嘲笑他。

但他要为此记恨超人一辈子。

所以为了未来世界最佳拍档的工作和谐，布鲁斯努力拍开那些放在他肩膀上，还在试图把他往超人身边推去的手。“况且我很确信超人先生应该对这种事也不感兴趣——何苦再给他这样可爱的超级英雄添麻烦呢？”

他希望氪星人能够抓住这个时间赶紧飞走，比如警察终于将停机的金属人拽上警车，或者超人终于又听到哪只猫蹲在树上该死的呼唤。随便什么就好，他只需要抓紧这点时间，像往常一样地微笑，挥手，然后如离弦之箭一样奔向星空——不会有人因此而责怪他的。

但是在他拼死推脱，试图阻止他和超人两个一起进入这个惊天动地的大麻烦之中时，轻飘飘地悬在庭院的喷泉边，等待着警察们收拾残局，确保金属人不会再次恢复的超人可没有帮上什么忙。

不仅没有帮上什么忙，他那该死的超级听力就像是失灵了一样地没有听到联盟最大的赞助商为了不去见他的胡说八道。事实上，他正以一种像是在等车似的，无聊却又放松的状态，以一种常人可能看不出来，但是蝙蝠侠一眼就可以认出的状态心不在焉。每周正义联盟例会，当他们开始讨论一些譬如财务支出，譬如具体报表等等超人不感兴趣的东西时，他都会如此。当然，也并不是说布鲁斯在抱怨，超人除了破坏建筑、扩大损失之外别无用处——他有时会突然停下来，问超人对某个议题怎么看。

不可否认，第一次他这么做的时候，他是希望能够给这个走神的氪星人一个教训的。然而坐在原地的超人只是微微瞥下眼睛，然后连一秒的时间都用不上，这位“憨厚老实”的氪星人就已经能摆出平日一般完美的笑容给予回答。

超级速度与超级大脑。当然啦。他作弊。

蝙蝠侠总想抓住在会议上走神的卡-艾尔，而卡尔-艾尔永远都不会让蝙蝠侠抓到自己走神的马脚。这简直成为了他们两人心知肚明，并且只有他们两人知道的一个小游戏。就目前来说，蝙蝠侠还没有成功过，但是他的好胜心让他确信他一定会在未来的三个月里成功捉到超人一次，可这就扯得太远了。

回到正题上来。

那个该马上起飞冲向天空把这该死的一切都解决掉的超人。

正在喷水池旁。

堂而皇之地走着神。

而因为看到了这样一个没有防备，纯然无害，简直就像是趴在火堆旁打着哈欠的狗狗一样讨人喜欢又让人觉得可恨的超人，所以哪怕是理智一直在线的蝙蝠侠也没忍住细数了一遍过往氪星人公开场合放空自我让联盟顾问觉得非常有必要之后进行批判的经历，以至于他也走神了一秒。

只有一秒。

然后布鲁斯就发现自己被人群挤了出去。

……不用思考也知道这个错也要算在超人头上的，谢谢。虽然他绝对不会让超人知道自己那一刻的所思所想，但总而言之，他被挤出去，不得不为了扮演好醉醺醺时手忙脚乱的笨拙设定而踉跄了几步。而当他终于笨手笨脚地试图直起身子搞清状况时，那只手出现在了他的面前。

那只手。

那只骨节分明，虽然说起来好像很容易产生误会但确实联盟顾问已经见过无数次以至于只要看看那修长的手指那如玉一般没有任何茧子和瑕疵的手心还有那伸出的方式就认得出的该死的大手。

“需要帮忙吗？”有声音从他的头顶传来。

布鲁斯思考了两秒。

算了，妈的。

他自暴自弃地想。

他勾住超人的腰，借着那铁板一样坚实柔韧的腰部直起身来的同时，一个吻落在了超人的面颊上。

“当然。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“谢谢你救了我，我可爱的超人先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

他不能让超人知道，他妈的蝙蝠侠吻了他。从今天起超人这辈子都别想知道蝙蝠侠里面装了一个布鲁斯，他这辈子他妈的都别想。

“您不是第一个试图强吻超人的人，布鲁斯老爷。”正在为他端上咖啡的阿尔弗雷德试图安慰他，“虽然您是第一个强吻成功的人，用比较流行的话来讲，你现在是一代国民偶像了。”

布鲁斯·韦恩不想成为国民偶像，就让布鲁西成为一个混吃等死的废物有钱人，谢谢。

“所以我什么时候能让超人作为我的监护人签字？我可以把成绩单留下来吗？现在超人的签字真的很难弄到。你觉得他会不会认为我的超人周边买得太少，不够支持他？可是宅子里有这么多蝙蝠侠制品又不是我的错……嘿，布鲁斯！那是我的作业，我才写完的！！！你这是在打击报复，布鲁斯！”

在一个失手不小心将咖啡洒在了迪克的作业上后，布鲁斯终于将注意力集中在了眼下沸沸扬扬的联盟新闻上。不停跳出的网络弹窗有一半是正在被布鲁西亲吻的卡尔-艾尔，而另一半则是超人在这个吻后对着布鲁西露出的宽厚笑容。

“这是我应该做的。”在晃动的镜头里，超人凝视着他说。

“……呃，哦。”在他的设想里，超人应该一瞬间涨红了脸，像是被蛇咬了一样地将自己怀里粘粘乎乎的布鲁西给推开。然而超人，不愧是永远不在计划内，非常经典的让人绝不会担心被什么坏人掉包了的好超人，正像是根本没有意识到自己被人非礼地停在原地，直到布鲁斯站稳了自己的脚跟，他才微微退开了一点距离。

哇，真好，布鲁斯冷冷地想，他已经可以预见明天报纸满世界乱飞的内容，“哥谭宝贝儿如何抱得美人？氪星之子为何被当众非礼？大都会的下限是如何被不知廉耻地拉低？这一切的背后到底是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？欢迎收看今晚《哥谭有约》的系列报道，让我们跟随镜头一起走进韦恩总裁潜规则正义联盟主席时的内心世界。”

“你似乎对自己所作所为都会对联盟声誉产生影响一事一无所知。”蝙蝠侠在会议上无法赞同地凝视超人。

“那只是一个感谢吻而已。”氪星之子对此颇为轻松，以至于让人有点恨得牙根痒痒地耸了耸肩。“别这样，B，他情难自已。”

……去你的情难自已。

“你知道我说的并不是这个，超人。”他冷冷继续，“重点是这个吻之后你说了些什么。钢骨，回放录像——”

录像迅速停在了联盟顾问指定的时间点上，其熟练程度让布鲁斯忍不住思考维克托到底私下里欣赏了这段录像多少次。

录像中，终于礼貌地从布鲁西的言语骚扰中挣脱出来，轻飘飘地悬在半空中，即使是此时此刻也依旧耐心得令人发指的联盟主席轻声说，“我很乐意同您继续这个话题，韦恩先生，但是请原谅，我听到了一些声音，”他甚至还歪了歪头，用手指虚点了下自己的耳朵。“或许在工作以外的时间。”

再见，超人在离开前温和地说道。你知道，如果你需要，只消对着天空喊一声。我就会听到。

徒留下关于超人到底是双性恋，同性恋，还是被潜规则的无辜员工的一地鸡毛。

布鲁斯想回到三周前掐死那个在电视机前胡说八道的自己。

此外，“如何看待正义联盟主席面对上司性骚扰面不改色还主动倒贴的行为？资助正义联盟是否是泡到氪星之子的第一步？当年正义联盟没有成立时我付的100块钱重建众筹是否算得上资助了正义联盟”在各大问答网站热度排行榜上火速攀行中。


	3. Chapter 3

我错了，我真的错了，布鲁斯心想。我从一开始就不该胡说八道，如果我没有胡说八道这个白痴超人就不会在全球面前公开出柜，他不出柜我也不会沦落到这么一个让人头痛的尴尬境地，如果我没有沦落到这么一个境地……

就不至于成为被一群三脚猫的反派抓到还要假装自己是个无辜的傻瓜总裁还要等待罗宾来营救他的可怜蝙蝠。

妈的，布鲁斯想，四舍五入这还是超人的错。

而当众绑架他的反派可不这么认为。

“都是你的错。”那个反派声嘶力竭地说，“你怎么可以背叛蝙蝠侠！！！！！”

“……呃。”

有那么两秒，虽然布鲁斯不愿承认，但是超人关于“对着天空呼喊，我会听见”的提议掠过了他的脑海。他不是很确定自己是否想被卷入一场关于布鲁斯到底更爱超人还是更爱蝙蝠侠的争论之中，可他也很确定在性骚扰超人的第二周就被超人以公主抱的方式救出不是什么好的处理方式。说真的，他为什么这么喜欢公主抱？“他不是个好情人，你知道的吧？”他干巴巴地回答。“血腥、暴力，从头到脚没有一丁点的浪漫细胞……”

“蝙蝠侠不需要浪漫！！！！”他永远不明白在哥谭人，尤其是哥谭反派的心目中自己到底是怎样的一种形象，“他是偶像！是象征！是神明！是笼罩着这个世界的黑暗！你的人生偶像终于勉为其难决定操一下粉的时候你心里想的却是什么浪漫，你脑子被驴踢了吗韦恩？！”

噗嗤。

在那个瞬间，这个声音如此突兀地出现在狭小黑暗的空间中，以至于引起了所有人的瞩目。他和绑匪一起慢慢地扭过头去，怒视着那个同样被捆在笼子里，却丝毫没有应该夹紧尾巴做人觉悟的记者。

“……啊哦。”那个大块头儿往后缩了缩，但介于笼子空间狭小，他高大的存在感并不能因此得到伪装。“对不起，我不想打扰你们，请，请继续。就假装我没在这儿。”

“……约翰。”那个绑匪头子沉默了两秒，再次开口的时候，声音却切换成了一种令人警觉的油滑。“我们这位……来自大都会的朋友，”他凝视了几秒记者的胸牌，“到底是怎么混进哥谭人的笼子里的？”

“在带走韦恩的时候，他一直抓着韦恩不肯撒手，头儿！”那个叫约翰的绑匪遥遥地喊道，“他太麻烦了，所以我们一起把他带了过来——需要处理掉吗？”

最后的这个问题令布鲁斯瞬间警铃大作。虽然撕票是绑架中的一项大忌，但哥谭市毕竟民风淳朴，绑匪们经常不会像大都会的城市人那样为了几年刑期掰着手指头算来算去。布鲁斯难以判断他们会不会真的开场就拿这个大都会的记者祭天。

因此他不动声色地又向着记者的方向挪动了一点，铐在身后的手指加快了拆锁的动作。

他不想在这样一个密闭的空间里打斗。这个地下室里有七个人，即使是蝙蝠侠也不能一口气干掉七个。一定会有人目击到他“不像弱鸡总裁”的矫健身手，更何况，他身边还捆着一个以报道超级英雄为主业的记者。

克拉克·肯特。

曾经和路易斯·莱恩一起垄断了超人报道的男人。最近几年，随着路易斯向着社论方向的转型，肯特几乎成为了超人在新闻界的指定接头人物。“嘿，到底是什么让你这么青睐那个记者的，酥皮？”闪电侠曾经问过他。

“……或许因为他总是第一个到现场。”超人耸了耸肩，似乎对这个话题兴致不高。“你永远不知道他可以跑得多快。”

布鲁斯读过肯特的报道，为了收集他这位超级同事的各类信息。事实上，只要认真读读你就可以发现，超人欣赏他的理由实在是显而易见——区别于那些将超人吹上天，花费大量笔墨描述他是如何帅气出场拯救了世界的报道，男人的写作中规中矩却又角度犀利。标准的华尔街式新闻结构，从简单的对超人最近行踪的描述，再到事件的来龙去脉，最后联系社会或者政治要素，对各项改革进行呼吁。“如果超人没有及时出现在那儿该怎么办？”比起超人的超级粉丝，报道中的肯特更像是个对超人充满怀疑的中立者，或者说，“他解救了这几个人，是的，没错——但是那些同样暴露在危险中，只是还没有运气不好到于今日坠落的人们呢？”

现在，就是“超人没有及时出现在那儿”的情况。布鲁斯心想。他不能让这个记者死在这儿，不管是出于蝙蝠侠的责任还是对超人的同事之情。如果在罗宾抵达之前，情况恶化到了他不得不出手的地步……

为首的绑匪拎起了肯特的领子。

不动声色间，布鲁斯的右手恢复了自由。

然后，那个男人开口了。

“别，别这样。”他涨红了脸，缩起了脖子，就好像压根不知道怎么讲话似的磕磕巴巴。“我也不过是个打工仔而已，这，这位先生。”哆哆嗦嗦的声音中充满了唯唯诺诺，“我不是要故意碍你们的事，但是我和韦恩先生约了专访——要是我明天不能寄报道回去，佩里老大会杀了我的！他是我的主编。我，我也不过是想讨个生活……”

“‘不过是想讨个生活’。”绑匪尖起了嗓子模仿起他的语调，有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯担心绑匪会揍他，甚至干出更加可怕的事。他的身体已经绷紧了，但是下一秒，那个大个子只是被丢回到了地上，地下室的地板为此轻轻地颤了颤。“真是丢人，大都会人都像你这样中看不中用？那个超人是不是也和你一样，个头儿挺大实际上只会玩点花活儿？”

“我早就说大都会整个就娘了吧唧的。”另一个绑匪同意说。“哪个纯爷们儿会穿那么一身花里胡哨的颜色？黑色才是真男人的时尚。”

倒在地板上的记者一声不吭地埋着头，高大的身躯在巨大的西服外套里可怜巴巴地缩着，让他整个人显得可悲到了不起眼的地步。即使是杀人不眨眼的恶棍都会嫌杀他浪费子弹。那些绑匪们终于对此感到厌烦地丢开他走了上去，只留下两个绑匪在房间内看守。

布鲁斯一边估算着那两个人视觉的死角，一边弓着身子，用膝盖一点点小心地爬了过去。大个子依旧脸朝下倒在地上，却在他接近的第一秒就再一次重新抬起了头。

“嘿。”那个男人朝他小声笑了笑，“你没受伤吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

“肯特先生，”布鲁斯严肃地说，“您应该看清现实——咱们两个中，您才是躺在地上的那一个。”

“而就整起绑架案来说，你才是被蓄意绑架的那个。”肯特耐心地回答。他终于勉强坐了起来，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上，一副灰头土脸的德性，只有那双眼睛在镜片后真挚地闪着光。

“别担心。”肯特试图宽慰他，“我对绑架案算得上经验丰富。当我和路易斯……我的搭档一起调查某些事件的时候，它可以频繁到每月一次。”

“……我以为大都会会更安全。”在确定他可以坐好后，布鲁斯就马上向后退开了点，巧妙地停留在了一个既说不上亲近，却也说不上疏远，倘若有任何突发情况，他都可以将这个人，超人的联络人，掩护起来的距离上。

他不是很确定自己应该对肯特摆出什么样的态度。作为同事的朋友，他或许可以对对方再热情点，甚至是说，玩一些布鲁西的调情小把戏，但与此同时，某种似曾相识的烦躁又令布鲁斯感到一阵不快。

他不喜欢这个人被别人羞辱后，傻乎乎地爬起来，第一反应却是关心别人好或是不好。他不喜欢这种将他人摆在自己前面的大都会精神，倘若这个人更哥谭一点，不管是暴跳如雷，胆小如鼠，或者嚎啕大哭——随便什么，总之，别像某个善良到近乎愚昧，永远想不到应该优先保护自己的家伙那样让他头疼，他都会自在很多。

“B，你怎么样？”他还记得那个男人挡在自己之前的样子，深红的斗篷翻飞，在子弹和硝烟的战场上，像是让人触目惊心的伤痕，又像是召人奋起的旗帜。

有光从他的背后洒来，就像是宗教绘画中，那些圣徒身上闪烁着的一层金线。

他确实是干着圣徒一样的事情，宽恕，救赎，永不停歇的关切。而现在，他伸出了手，对着躲在残破的掩体后的蝙蝠侠伸出了自己的手。

蝙蝠侠凝视着他，只有一秒，足够他将此情此景烙印在记忆中的一秒。

然后，他推开了他，就跟之前的无数次一样顽固而怒气冲冲，“你不该在这儿，”努力不让自己像是在指责，“你应该在处理西北侧的敌人……”

“……B。”

“你是这次计划的核心，”用不着超人的帮助，蝙蝠侠已经站了起来。他用手背抹了一把近乎于麻木的下颌，有血流了下来，不多。他希望伤口不要太严重，因为下颌可不是什么可以靠衬衫掩饰过去的部位。“你得保护好自己。如果你丧失行动能力，那么这次行动就完全失去了意义。”

“我只是想帮忙而已。那些子弹……”

“你并不能得知它们之中会不会混有氪石。已经有情报显示旺达尔从陨石中分离出了一部分矿物，我们在战前会议上提过。”他或许应该向超人道谢的，他 **该** 向超人道谢。而事实上，他冷硬决绝（他是战场的实际指挥官，记得吗）。“这里不需要你，回到你该在的地方去，超人！”

他完全不能解释为什么他和超人之间总是在吵，不是真的吵起来，就是在吵架的半路上。明明身为正义联盟的元老，他们在所有人之前就已经开始私底下的合作了。他们有时气氛不坏，甚至可以在战斗中开两句玩笑，但反正最后还是会以吵架作为落幕。以至于有天超人在行动结束时居然对着他说，“我要把今天作为我们之间的纪念日——拉奥在上，这是我们第一次完完整整相处了六个小时还一次都没有吵过。”

（然后他们就又吵起来了，鬼知道为什么。接着超人给他传了一张自己救树上小猫的照片。那只对着超人伸出的手呲牙咧嘴的小黑猫下配文：和你一样。

“不要在工作频道传送这种东西，超人，保持通讯畅通。”

“嘿，你之前联系我的时候可没说过这种话！”

三分钟后他们又双叒叕吵了起来。蝙蝠侠甚至觉得自己不该对此感到意外。）

而现在，同样的不快再次出现在了布鲁斯的心间，布鲁斯不禁怀疑他是不是和大都会人天性不和。

“这里可不会有什么穿着红内裤的英雄从天而降来救你。”布鲁斯控制住了自己僵硬的声调，“我猜这就是为什么大家不喜欢哥谭。”

“可是你们有蝙蝠侠。”肯特说，声音中带着一种隐密的炽烈。“那就足够了。”

……哦。

“你该不会是认为蝙蝠侠比超人更好那派的吧？”过了几秒，布鲁斯还是没忍住。“傻子都知道……”

“蝙蝠侠是最好的。”肯特说。

“……”布鲁斯瞪视着肯特。“不，我不这么认为……”

“你不能因为你喜欢超人就无视客观事实。”肯特同他争辩，“毫无疑问蝙蝠侠比超人棒。”

布鲁斯被冒犯了。“我没有 **喜欢** 超人。”

“你在电视上自己说的。”

“……没到无视客观事实的程度。”

“所以你承认自己喜欢他。”

如果不是布鲁斯还记得肯特在绑架中试图保护他，那么他已经开始讨厌克拉克·肯特了。“这跟整件事没有关系。”

“随便你。”肯特耸了耸肩，“但你不能否认蝙蝠侠更好。”

“超人刀枪不入。”

“蝙蝠侠聪明绝顶。”

“你是说蝙蝠侠像莱克斯·卢瑟。”

“韦恩先生，这样下去我会讨厌你。”

“超人是正义联盟的主席。”

“而蝙蝠侠是制定了绝大多数计划的人——超人亲口这么说。”

“没有超人去执行那些计划，我很怀疑蝙蝠侠能做到什么程度。”

“而没有蝙蝠侠的计划和联络，整个联盟只会是各自为战的一团散沙。”

“……我确信绝大多数人是不喜欢被蝙蝠侠这样的人领导的。”说真的，他们在吵什么？迪克怎么还没来？“超人是让所有人聚在一起的那个 **象征** 。”

“那么超人率领正义联盟，蝙蝠侠指挥超人。”肯特严厉地回答。“我不允许你这么诋毁蝙蝠侠。”

哦，那么每天逼迫蝙蝠侠按时上床睡觉的阿尔弗雷德又是什么？正义联盟的幕后黑手吗？

布鲁斯·韦恩眯起了冰蓝色的眼珠。“你是大都会人。”

“而你是哥谭人。”

“不是所有哥谭人都喜欢那只蝙蝠的，肯特先生，我建议你在哥谭的街头多散一散歩。”

“得了吧。”肯特说，“你怎么不听听我们主编在超人搞塌了《星球日报》顶层雕塑时说了些什么呢？起码蝙蝠侠不会一口气搞垮两栋楼。”

他 **确实** 搞垮过，虽然那是个意外。“正义联盟会替他赔的。”

“你是说你会替他买单。”肯特纠正他。“您的屁股一开始就没坐对地方。”

“我并不是只为超人一个人买单。况且你才是超人的媒体联络人。”布鲁斯觉得他们不应该在这儿吵架，但是谁也不知道为什么，他们 **已经** 吵起来了。“想想超人。”

“据传言你和蝙蝠侠关系亲密——想想蝙蝠侠。”

操。“难道你是娱乐版的负责人吗，肯特先生？”

“我是政治版。”肯特挺了挺胸，当他这么做的时候，他的身形一下子高大了许多。布鲁斯希望他在面对其他事上的时候，也能有维护蝙蝠侠时的气势。“但是如果您作为资助人对正义联盟的主席和顾问有着特殊看法，这就与我有很大关系。”

“老王爷爷能活这么多年是因为他不会把鼻子伸到别人窗户底下，肯特。别打听那些轮不到你管的事。”

他能够听到远处传来的轰隆声，迪克或许已经动手了，可他呢？

他还在地下室里，跟这个记者，克拉克·肯特，愚蠢地吵着架。

“我的工作之一 **就是** 在别人窗户外面跑来跑去。”肯特严肃地说，“现在，我跟你一起被俘，不代表我会对你网开一面。”

“所以你想怎么报道我们之间的谈话？”他甚至没有诋毁蝙蝠侠。

（当然了，老天，他可不会为了 **那个** 超人诋毁自己）

或许是终于意识到他们之间的对话有多么荒谬，记者深吸了一口气。当他这么做的时候，那两个看守也搞明白了外面的响动不是什么收到了汇款的欢呼声，而是更加紧迫的危险声音。他们全都拿起了枪，布鲁斯留意着。

（虽然他的眼睛还在瞪着肯特，而肯特也不甘示弱地回视着他）

当地下室的门被人骤然踹开的时候，布鲁斯做好了准备。他随时准备好撞开这个傻大个儿以免他被流弹擦伤，然而令他吃惊的是，那个傻大个儿似乎也是同样的打算。

说真的，他们同时朝着对方倾身的姿势蠢透了，就好像他们吵着吵着吵对眼决定要亲嘴似的。

（那个傻大个儿说自己经验丰富恐怕不是假的，但这不意味着布鲁斯会高兴他在这个故事里扮演了需要被保护的路易斯·莱恩）

一颗烟雾弹咕噜咕噜地滚了进来……

十分钟以后，罗宾已经在快活地解着他们的镣铐，虽然因为有外人在他不好直说，但是迪克的周身都切实散发着“我做到了，我做到了，快来夸奖我”的幸福光辉。

“我没有想到我竟然还会有机会来营救您。”当罗宾假装帮布鲁斯弄开他早就解开的手铐时，他得意洋洋地讲道。“您应该再警惕些，不是吗？”

而在肯特看不见的地方，蝙蝠侠给了罗宾一道严厉的瞪视——他和肯特的吵架蠢透了，而这里面最该负责的，就是花了两个小时才追踪到他们两个的迪克。

（“求你了，布鲁斯！”几个小时后，罗宾向他尖叫道，“这么多作业我不可能搞得定，我 **想** 去夜巡。”

“等你下次学校测试时拿到6个A再来跟我讨论这个。”蝙蝠侠冷漠地戴上头罩。

他是冷血无情的蝙蝠侠，而冷血无情的蝙蝠侠 **从不** 打击报复）

“就只有一件事，”在做完笔录，两个人于警局门口告别时，大都会的记者走出去了几步，却突然掉头回来。

“我想不出 **咱们** 还能有什么更多的事，肯特先生。”布鲁斯突然对摆弄自己的领结充满了兴趣。

“蝙蝠侠。”肯特开口。

布鲁斯的手指差点停下来，但是他控制住了。

“是所有人中最好的。”他斩钉截铁地宣布，甚至都没有等布鲁斯的回应，就大踏步地离开了他。

这令布鲁斯独自站在原地，他又摆弄了一会儿领结，直到阿尔弗雷德把车窗降了下来，他的嘴角却荡起了一丝微笑。

当然啦。他用着一种不会说出口的得意想着。

肯特把他跟布鲁斯约了专访的事忘了个一干二净。而布鲁斯……

是肯定不会提醒他的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为又开始忙了，所以更新间隔大概会变成3天左右。大概。

当超人终于决定来烦他的时候，他已经聚精会神地搭建瞭望塔模型长达三个小时。从职责的角度来讲，一个盘桓在近地轨道上的联盟基地可以更好地解决国家首脑们会担心的“联盟倾向性”问题，而既然决定了要斥巨资完成这么一项壮举，那么蝙蝠侠的工作就是要让它稳稳当当，完完美美地呈现出它所应当呈现出的样子。它应该设计得更加开放以表示其面向世界的观念，还有守望世界的决心吗？还是说他应该在它的两侧加装更加稳定的合金来抵御来自外星的袭击？实用主义当然永远至上，但是老天，满哥谭偷偷摸摸贩卖的蝙蝠镖之所以会是蝙蝠的形状，难道是出于实用吗？

他，也是会有那么一点小兴趣的，他的意思是说，就好像海王喜欢对着鱼说话，神奇女侠可以兴奋到差点跟资本主义化身的DQ冰淇淋签下卖身契约，蝙蝠侠也是可以对美观，帅气还有他妈的好看有一点点要求的。就好像韦恩家祖传裁缝铺出产的几万一套的西装和阿玛尼小几千的定制西服从本质上说并没有什么实用方面上的差别，但布鲁斯·韦恩就是喜欢自己家的裁缝铺。那是 **他的** 裁缝铺，懂吗？ **他的** 。

对的，没错，这大概也就是问题所在，在建造瞭望塔这件事上，他其实比他出于职责应该表现出的热情要更多了些。可是扪心自问，谁会不喜欢高达？这简直是比超人还要了不起的硬通货。男人喜欢，女人喜欢，就连不是人的生物都他妈的会喜欢。高达不积极，思想有问题。没有人能拒绝高达，也没有人能拒绝一个悬在空中的瞭望塔。而现在，组装瞭望塔的模型，确定哪里要留出更多的空间，哪里可以收紧，还有许许多多其他要由他亲自敲定的小细节，都让布鲁斯素来平稳的心跳为此加速。他甚至想起了小时候，父亲即使工作再为繁忙，也会在每个周末抽出一个下午来陪伴布鲁斯，跟他组装他感兴趣的舰船模型。他们一起完成的进取号和他后来陪迪克完成的千年隼一起放在大宅的展列间中（“你在想什么？”“我在想果然还是千年隼比较帅。”“……迪克，写你的作业去。”）。

蝙蝠侠亲自维修自己的蝙蝠车，蝙蝠侠亲自监工自己的蝙蝠机，蝙蝠侠所有的装备都必须是人类所能达成的极限中的最好的。这其中自然包括瞭望塔， **他的** 瞭望塔。

所以，那天下午，他的心情难得地轻松愉快，更加接近布鲁西那部分的人格在蝙蝠侠的盔甲里蠢蠢欲动。如果他一面给他已经确定无误的部分上漆一面忍不住哼起了歌，那也绝对不会是布鲁斯的错。

 **他的** 瞭望塔。

而就在他惬意满足地开始将瞭望塔的左翼开始跟左侧已经组装好的空间站对接时，他眼睛的余光瞥见了一道红光一闪而过。他甚至都不需要动脑筋去想，手指就就已经拽上了那条披风。

被他拽着的超人就像是被人拽住了绳子的人型气球一样。他优雅地落了下来，落在布鲁斯身边他该在的那个位置上。

“你打招呼的方式真是越来越别出心裁。”超人评论说。

他或许应该回应一句“我没有在跟你打招呼”，毕竟这才适合每天晚上都要从自己的领土驱逐超人的蝙蝠侠的身份。但今天他的心情确实不错，事实上，有点太好了，所以他也只是哼了一声，继续聚精会神地将墙板安在它应当会在的那个地方。

这是整个瞭望塔的西侧部分，在那里，除了训练房和休息室外，还会有着一个小厨房，及其他更加具有生活气息的房间。关于这部分，他还不确定他们是否应当在休息室加装除了沙发外更多的娱乐设施——这毫无疑问会挤占厨房的面积。而布鲁斯想让一切变得完美。

这也是为什么他会把超人拽下来，他想听听超人的意见。但是在忙活了半晌，超人却迟迟没有出声，以至于布鲁斯不得不抬起头去看超人又出了点什么问题。

他看起来什么问题都没有，事实上，他只是目不转睛地在盯着布鲁斯瞧。

“……你想做什么？”那一刻，蝙蝠侠警觉地问。

“什么叫我想做什么。”超人一副受伤的神情。“我没事就不能盯着你看吗？”

正常人没人会闲着没事盯着别人看。布鲁斯想回答，况且卡尔-艾尔，凭你还想骗过我？

他不知道该怎么形容超人这种行为的荒谬。毕竟从某种意义上说，超人对于布鲁斯实在有点像是韦恩自家的股票，虽然细节上总会有些出人意料，但到底也是对着看了快五年的老熟人。韦恩总裁每天只要坐在早餐桌上瞥一眼韦恩股票第一个小时的走势，就可以大致预测出当天的股票到底是会涨会跌，那叫一个亲切。同样的，他甚至不需要多费脑筋，只是需要进门时瞟一眼超人的脸色，就能猜出超人是惹了麻烦，还是在去惹麻烦的路上。

“我也不是总在惹麻烦，你知道的。”超人曾经尽可能冷静地告诉他。

“那我应当管现在这个情形叫什么？”被异星生物的触手紧紧缠住了四肢，并且正在努力试图将要绞死自己的第五根触手折成两半的蝙蝠侠回答说，“你迷失在了人生的道路上？”

事后，超人试图向蝙蝠侠澄清，就算他迷失在人生的道路上，他也不会把自己，滑溜溜，触手，气喘吁吁塞进一个句子里去。他是一个 **全年龄向** 的英雄。

“全年龄向的英雄不会把自己的内裤穿在外面，他们也不会穿紧身衣，闪电侠除外。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地回答，“现在，给我讲讲你是怎么仅仅靠路过就把一个沉睡多年的异星生物给弄醒的。”

而现在，超人脸上挂着的神情明晃晃地写着，“我可能会给你一个惊喜，并且八成你只会惊不会喜”。

这让布鲁斯把手里上胶的笔刷放了下去。一般来说，超人是很难提前预见到自己会惹麻烦的。而如果连他自己都知道那会是个麻烦，“你母星又送来个毁灭日。”

“什么？不！为什么！”超人大声说，“你不要一开口就是这种东西。很吓人的好吗？”

“达克赛德送来了母盒。”

“跟那没关系。”

“玩具人黑了钢骨的系统。”

“他们虽然会联机打Xbox但我想钢骨还挺安全。”

“卢瑟找到了五百斤氪石矿。”

“……不是。”超人说，“你把卢瑟找到了氪石矿的重要性排在钢骨的后面？还有，你就不能乐观一点吗？为什么我每次找你你都一副哦你又干了什么蠢事的样子，这很伤人的。”

蝙蝠侠把眼睛眯了起来。

“……”

“……”

“好吧。”超人飞快地说，“是布鲁斯·韦恩。我有……几天没有见过他了。”

……哦。

本来要站起来的蝙蝠侠又坐了回去。最起码他肯定超人没有趁他不注意把布鲁斯·韦恩给搞了或者被布鲁斯·韦恩给搞了以至于他不得不加班加点地丢掉模型开始加班。他捡起丢在桌子上的笔刷，想要重新蘸胶的时候，超人捧着胶瓶的手适时地出现在了他的手边。

“那和我有什么关系。”

“他资助了正义联盟。”超人说，“而你则是负责资金运营的那个人，我以为你们会有所联络。”

“只是官方的资助渠道。需不需要我提醒你卢瑟之前也想提供‘资助’？按照你的思路，我和卢瑟也有联络。”

“可是你们同在哥谭。”超人不折不挠地继续，“所有人都觉得你们……”他偷看了蝙蝠侠一眼，“很……熟？”

说真的？布鲁斯想，超人？

“哥谭有三百万的人口，记得吗？”于是，他回答他，“这不代表我就得跟那三百万人很熟。绝大多数跟我打交道的人都是窃贼，嫖客，阴沟中的老鼠，还有该下地狱去的恶棍。所以是的，你说的没错，”他说，“我认识布鲁斯·韦恩，我同他很熟。”

他抬起头，超人正同样凝视着他。

“你找他做什么？”他感到厌烦。“你被你的绯闻困扰得还不够多吗？”

“只是想问问他怎么样。”超人说，他有着一双非常明亮的眼睛，阳光流泻在其中，焕发出了柔和的光泽。“我得知了他被绑架的事，而他已经连续三天拒见所有访客。”

“他不过是个阔佬，一个花花公子，”布鲁斯心平气和道，“甚至懒得装出那种徒有其表的勇敢。他可能是被吓坏了，正躲在那个用金银堆砌成的宅邸里瑟瑟发抖，不要被那些公关人士包装出的外表给蒙骗。我不知道你对他的关心是出于何故，超人，但是作为同事，我给你个建议，离他远些。”

“就像是你警告我离开你的哥谭。”

“就像是我警告你离开我的哥谭。”蝙蝠侠同意说。

这让他们俩又安静了一小会儿。不需要他出声，超人也能把他需要的零部件递给他。他们间的动作和谐，默契并且高效。他重新让自己沉入到瞭望塔的设计里，试图将超人对布鲁斯·韦恩感兴趣这件事抛之脑后。

但是超人，当然啦，他是那个超人，不撞南墙不回头，永远像是迈出生命第一步的小孩子，不管跌倒了多少次也不知道放弃，只会一次次摔倒，爬起，摔倒，爬起，直到他终于得到自己想要的。于是他跑起来，每一步都稳稳地踏在地上。

超人曾经告诉过他，他不是一开始就拥有的超能力。结合平素对人类用品的熟悉和开玩笑时的一些措辞，布鲁斯怀疑他可能有一个人类的假身份。而倘若超人真的会伪装成一个人类，那么他或许很适合那些顽固的人才适合做的工作。比如说一个侦探，一个记者。

不，不要侦探，布鲁斯又否定掉这个想法。他还没有灵巧到成为一个侦探的地步。况且跟超人是一个行当上的同事就已经够让人头痛的了，他不需要头痛翻倍。

总而言之，超人是个很固执的人，这也是为什么他会再次开口。

“我不知道为什么你对他态度那么凶。”他柔和地说，“毕竟，托他的福，我们才会有瞭望塔。 **我们的** 瞭望塔。”

“英雄考虑正义，老板考虑避税。公益是金融领域里最佳的避税手段之一……”

“但他还是投了钱进去。”超人笑了起来，他的小卷毛低垂着，看起来蠢透了。“况且联盟可是有着世界上最好的审计官。你不会让他有机会从这里偷税漏税的，是不是？”

如果我真是世界上最好的审计官，那么我应该正蹲在四大行里等待猝死——众所周知，四大行审计官是一种比超级英雄死亡率还要高许多倍的危险职业。这让蝙蝠侠深吸了口气，这或许就是超人的问题，他永远把人想得太好，而蝙蝠侠永远把人想得太糟。“如果我告诉你我任由韦恩企业的首席执行官利用联盟避税。”他最终回答。“你下次可不可以少轻信他人一些？”

（虽然这完全合法。卢修斯说得对，韦恩企业的钱也不是大风刮来的。而如果他们要遵守法律的每一个细节，那么从一开始蝙蝠侠就不会诞生。）

他预想超人会对此感到震惊。毕竟这就是来自大都会的人和来自哥谭的人的区别。大都会生机勃勃，英勇无畏，却会时常会为自己姊妹城市的浑浑噩噩，单薄空洞而惊诧。他已经组装好了 **他们的** 小厨房，就在休息室的一边，如果闪电侠饿了的话，他甚至用不了两秒钟就可以把冰箱里面的食物一卷而空。

而他的一个部分，某一个部分，却一直在留意着超人的回答。直到超人真的开口他才发现。

“那么。”超人平静地凝视着他，“我相信你也是有着你的理由。”

他轻盈地起身，走的时候不忘把椅子恢复成他坐下前的整洁模样。“我还是想要见一见他。他已经三天没有在媒体上公开露面，我希望能够表达我的关切……还有，B？”在出门前，他突然回过头。

“……”蝙蝠侠沉默着，沉默到他终于意识到，如果他不回应，超人可以一直站在那里等到天荒地老。

“干什么？”于是，他粗鲁地发问。

“我的绯闻并没有困扰到我。”超人用他深蓝色的眼睛笑了笑，声音如同他们第一次见面时那般坚定而清晰。“联盟也不需要为我的私人事务公关。”

然后，他走了。

徒留下蝙蝠侠和他的模型，还有布鲁斯一肚子的恼火。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节

“哦，老天爷啊。”听到响动的阿尔弗雷德急急忙忙地闯了进来，“布鲁斯老爷，请您快放开这个可怜的咖啡机，您不能不加水就直接启动咖啡机，还有，咖啡豆放进机器前是要磨的。老天，请您坐回去。”

布鲁斯依言靠回到了餐桌旁，抱着胳膊，看着阿尔弗雷德难得有些慌张地开始拔咖啡机的插头。一股黑烟从里面冒了出来，几秒钟后，满屋子弥漫起一股金属粉末的臭气。

阿尔弗雷德花了点时间检查这台已经在韦恩庄园服役了三年的新式咖啡机，布鲁斯不知道它的检查结果如何，他也没有问。当阿尔弗雷德抬头看他时，他把自己的脸藏在了装满热水的咖啡杯后面。

“所以，是什么让您突发奇想，决定这么羞辱一台可怜的咖啡机的，布鲁斯老爷？”

“……”

有那么一会儿，他不是很想回答他，他甚至不是很想说话。但阿尔弗雷德正一脸担心地望着他，这个自他八岁以后照顾了自己快二十年的老人家。

在布鲁斯因多次逃学以至于学校不得不通知庄园的时候，那个来接他，替他拿行李的阿尔弗雷德露出的正是眼下这么一副表情。当时的他朝布鲁斯伸出了手，想要像过去那样挽住他孤身一人的小少爷。然而像是任何一个同龄的青年人那样地暴躁不安，完全沉浸在自己思绪里的布鲁斯却并没有留意到。于是那时，阿尔弗雷德的手又无声地缩了回去。

他从来不会问布鲁斯他不想回答的问题。但很多时候，即使他什么也没有问，布鲁斯还是怀疑他会知道。

阿尔弗雷德总是知道。

“我做梦了。”他语速飞快，仿佛可以让它在被听到前便消弭于空气中。“我的父亲……还有母亲。”

“……哦。”阿尔弗雷德回答。

“就，在这个房间。”布鲁斯比划了一下。“所有人都围坐在餐桌前，母亲坚持要让你拿出那套红格子布的餐巾，她还为我倒了杯热可可。而父亲就像往常一样……”

“坐在桌前读着《哥谭公报》的社会版。是的，布鲁斯老爷。”

不知道为什么，阿尔弗雷德附和让布鲁斯的嘴角挂起了一个小小的微笑。他回忆着在这个房间中发生的事情，每一分每一秒。“然后，我还看到了你。你，还有迪克。他就坐在父亲右手边隔一个座的位置上，然后偷偷摸摸地把西兰花拨进艾斯的食盆里……”

“这解释了为什么格雷森少爷一直长不高。”

“你给了他双倍的牛奶。”

“如果您肯把咖啡放下的话，我也可以给您双份的牛奶。”阿尔弗雷德不动声色地反驳。

这让布鲁斯又沉默了一会儿。窗外，雨淅淅沥沥地下着，撞击着餐厅西侧的玻璃墙。

他的梦里也在下雨，而他的手中捧着母亲拿给他的热可可，馥郁的香味在他的舌尖绽开。热乎乎的感觉从胃中升起，温暖了全身。

他的家人就在这里，重要的家人。他满足地想道。每一个。

也就是这个时候，身后的玻璃门传来了哒哒的轻响。

他试图忽视它，试图假装这声音从一开始就不曾存在。然而那个敲着窗子的人却带着一种烦人的执拗，直到布鲁斯意识到不用闹钟，仅凭着这哒哒的声音，都足以把他从睡梦中唤醒。

这就是为什么他转过头去，怒视着玻璃门外，还淋在雨中，就连那一绺风情的小卷毛都湿答答地垂在头上的卡尔-艾尔。

超人正站在他的餐厅门外，一边极力试图将自己缩进窄窄的屋檐，一边可怜巴巴地贴着玻璃看着他。

他瞪着超人，瞪了很久，直到超人又开始不舒服地换了个姿势，他才不情不愿地将玻璃门给打开。

“你来干什么？”他开门的第一秒就满脸不快地抱怨道。“这是家庭聚会。”

这令浑身湿透了的超人禁不住涨红了脸：“布鲁斯，你讲讲道理吧。这是你的梦境。”

“是啊，这是我的梦境。”布鲁斯说。“所以你为什么要来这儿？大都会的猫不够你救的了吗？”

“我也不是不能去救。”超人磕磕巴巴着，他的脸是被气红的，真有趣，他很少看到超人表现出宽容，正直还有坚定以外的情绪。“但是你得先把大都会梦出来。我不能去一个连你都不知道的地方拯救小猫。”

于是布鲁斯就努力了一下。他试着努力了一下。

“不行。”他说，“这太费事了，你一定得去大都会救小猫吗？”

“哥谭也可以，只要你别总让我滚出去。”

这就容易多了，几秒后，他们听到院子里的一棵树上传来小猫咪咪的叫声。

超人也点了点头，布鲁斯正要满意地将门关上，却发现超人又回到了门口。

怀里抱着一只湿透了的小猫。

“我救完了。”超人说，“然后呢？”

“……再去找找别的小猫。”

“你又不讲道理了。”超人批评他。“你得先梦到猫我才能去找。你想象力不够丰富。”

我真是做梦都没有想到，我会在梦里被超人评价想象力不够。布鲁斯干巴巴地想。“所以你需要一棵猫猫树？”他说。

他很高兴超人没有问他猫猫树是什么，这就是做梦的好处，当他给出一条定义的时候，梦里所有的人都会像是接受公理一样地接受它。

一个高耸入云的大树出现在了他们身后，只不过每一片叶子都是一只可怜巴巴的喵喵叫的小猫。

超人瞪了他一会儿，满脸都是“你怎么可以这样”，但布鲁斯根本满不在乎地抱着胳膊靠上了门框。

“你以前从来都没有这样过。”已经开始救起小猫的超人一边把小猫抱下来一边嘟囔说。“我觉得你在现实里要讲道理的多。”

“很抱歉令你失望了——你能不能不要把猫放在我的院子里？我不想十分钟后发现草坪上摞了三层小猫。”或是被tribble淹没。

有一个毛球滚到了他的脚边，咪咪叫地用脑袋蹭了蹭布鲁斯的脚踝。

有一瞬间布鲁斯想起了企鹅的触感，但是他在噩梦成真前把这个念头塞了回去。

“你总是觉得我是个大麻烦。”超人一边把更多的猫放下来，一边跟布鲁斯嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。“但是天知道我只是想和你搞好关系。”

“……卡尔。”布鲁斯深吸了一口气。

这不过是个梦境，他对自己说。

他可以对超人坦诚一点。

“我从来没有觉得你是个麻烦。”于是，布鲁斯真挚地告诉他，“我只是搞不明白为什么麻烦总是发生在你身上。”

他原本是想告诉他，他一直觉得超人是个非常优秀的同伴，如果可能的话，他还会想要感谢他。他很高兴超人愿意和自己一起成立正义联盟，正义联盟，一个可以制衡布鲁斯不让他太出格的地方。他还有很多事想告诉超人呢。

结果话出口，听上去都不太像原先那个味儿了。超人翻了个眼睛——他居然能在个梦里如此顺畅地表示这类感情，布鲁斯觉得超人实在无权指责自己的想象力不够——开始继续往下薅小猫。布鲁斯又不动声色地注视了一会儿，才回到餐厅中。

他跟父亲聊了一会儿天，大多是没什么意义的话，但反正谈天本身也不一定要有意义。他们聊了韦恩企业，聊了布鲁斯的义警生活，聊了迪克未来到底该去普林斯顿还是麻省理工。母亲则在忙着跟迪克讲话，他不太想知道他们两个在背后是怎么议论自己的——反正看迪克时不时看向布鲁斯的窃笑，布鲁斯就知道，母亲准保在和他说自己小时候的糗事。

超人总算是救完了小猫，他还是从门外走了进来。阿尔弗雷德递给了他一块毛巾。他一边擦着头，一边随手拉开了布鲁斯旁边的椅子。

“还有什么需要我去救的吗，韦恩少爷。”梦里的卡尔-艾尔讥诮地说。他的眼睛，明艳的蓝色中透着一丝温柔。“如果没有的话，能不能给我来杯热饮？你知道，即使是超人，在这样的一天后也会想要点暖和东西。”

“热牛奶？”他漫不经心地瞥了眼迪克身后的牛奶罐。

阿尔弗雷德去外面拿了更多的毛巾，所以布鲁斯起身亲自去给超人倒他想要的那杯热饮。看着乳白色的液体滑入小陶瓷杯的时候，他想到了一些不太恰当的内容。在掐了会儿鼻梁让自己专心些后，他又留意到超人的陶瓷杯居然多出了一个毛线套，这些粗糙的农家毛线组成了一只由金色勾边的巨大蝙蝠。布鲁斯自己的陶瓷杯上也有，那是一个色彩鲜明的S。

明明玛莎和阿尔弗雷德都没有织毛线的爱好。即使这是在做梦，布鲁斯还是想要批判这一点的不合理。

直到他将牛奶斟满，某个疑问才突然钻进了布鲁斯的脑袋。

超人是什么时候发现自己是布鲁斯的？

悚然一惊，布鲁斯发现自己正瞪着自己卧房的天花板。

“……”

现在，他靠在餐厅的椅子上。阿尔弗雷德没有问他意见地就替他做了热可可，如果不是随之一起出现的还有一碟厚厚的小甜饼的话，那么布鲁斯是一定会对此发出严正抗议。而现在，阿尔弗雷德忙着去照顾艾斯，于是偌大的餐厅里再次徒留布鲁斯一人。

他觉得自己有点惆怅，虽然不能确定到底是梦里的哪部分害得自己如此这般。但总而言之，今天的蝙蝠侠还是感到了一些不太蝙蝠侠的哀愁。

这股情绪一直酝酿到了餐厅的电话分机响起。

接电话是阿尔弗雷德的工作，然而既然阿尔弗雷德在照顾狗，韦恩老爷偶尔也会有主动帮忙的闲情逸致。比如说现在，他将最后一块甜饼塞进了嘴巴，然后用沾着碎屑的手指拈起黑色的电话听筒。

“韦恩庄园，有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

对面传来一瞬间的嘈杂，然后是一个不敢置信的声音。“……布鲁斯？我是说，韦恩先生？”

他忍不住为对方的惊慌失措露出了个笑，虽然带着十足的漫不经心。“肯特先生。”他认出了那个声音，“您是怎么搞到这个电话号码的？我记得我留给《星球日报》的是我办公室的座机。”办公室秘书的座机。

“呃……我是不会告诉你我是怎么搞到的。”一阵沉默，布鲁斯盘算着自己是不是该起诉这个记者跟踪骚扰。“好吧，是路易斯。”不用了。“她很久以前跟您约专访的时候您给她留过庄园的电话号，您还记得吗？”

当然，布鲁斯想起来了。三年半以前，来自大都会的记者小姐坚持要将哥谭地下社会揭底，担心她会被人打闷棍的布鲁斯给她留了自己庄园的座机号。那也是他遇到超人的契机。

莱恩小姐很聪慧，他相信她不会将这个电话随便泄露出去，事实也是如此，直到现在。

“呃，其实我只是想问问你怎么样……”

“只是问问我怎么样。”布鲁斯重复。

“啊还有专访，当然啦。原本订好的专访已经拖了一周了。佩里老大说我要是再不能交稿他就要剥我的皮。我们搞了个正义联盟的专刊，你知道吗，您的专访预定是要放在第八版上的。”

“只是第八版吗？”布鲁斯捉弄他。

“呃，前面还有超人的专访以及神奇女侠的专访，那是路易斯负责。闪电侠和绿灯侠也占了一个版面……”他听到翻笔记的声音，“第二版目前还空着，不过是的，您应该还是会被放在第八版。”

“姆……”布鲁斯故意用着一副花花公子的腔调拖长了声音，他心不在焉地捻起了水果盘中的一颗葡萄。

布鲁西已经有一个星期没有出席任何的社交活动了。“韦恩老爷受到了严重的惊吓，他需要时间恢复。”不管是谁打电话来，阿尔弗雷德都用同样的理由替他挡了回去。但是他确实答应了三天后，由蝙蝠侠发出的针对所有联盟资助人的正义山参观邀请。

（超人只是说他想找个机会跟布鲁西这个资助人表示慰问，布鲁斯漫不经心地盯着葡萄想。那么蝙蝠侠邀请了所有资助人也很合理。

他是不会允许超人和布鲁西共处一室太久的，哪怕这意味着他自己邀请他自己，他自己慰问他自己。）

电话那边的肯特还在等待他的回答。

专访。他不想同意这个专访。近年来，伪装成布鲁西让他渐渐开始感到厌烦。原本得心应手的面具，戴久了以后反倒让人不禁困惑，到底什么时候该做到什么地步才算合适。布鲁西也会成长，他不可能连续五年一成不变。可与此同时，蝙蝠侠的工作又在挤占他的精力还有时间。

他当然可以拒绝这个专访。说到底，肯特被主编剥皮关布鲁西什么事儿？况且，肯特是见过布鲁西被绑架后的样子的，而布鲁斯事后回忆了一下，他当时的表现可不算草包。所以这绝对会让布鲁西的伪装变得更加困难。

肯特还在等。

不过诚然，今天下午他没什么事。瞭望塔的模型已经交给了卢修斯，现在开始夜巡又未免太早。他不想下午三点就开始喝酒。

他在到底要健身房还是肯特之间犹豫了一会儿，犹豫到阿尔弗雷德回来。上了年纪的管家开始用口型询问他的老爷到底要不要再来一杯咖啡。

这让布鲁斯禁不住笑了笑。

“如果你能在三点半以前赶到韦恩庄园。”他拖长了调子，懒洋洋地说，“我也不是不能给你一个机会。你现在在哪？大都会？”

“我就在哥谭。”对面的肯特似乎激动地差点咬破舌头。“我在跟另一个调查……很快就会赶到。请您务必等我。”

居然就在哥谭。布鲁斯有点失望。

“……还有，韦恩先生。”就在他要将电话挂掉之前，他听筒里传来一个小小的，谨慎的声音，“你没事吗？”

就是这个问题让布鲁斯禁不住沉默了两秒。

他直接将电话挂了回去。


	7. Chapter 7

他有着一双明亮的蓝眼睛。

“所以，想来点什么？”他故意轻松地问道，“波本，杜松子还是白兰地？”

“谢谢，韦恩先生，不过咖啡就好。”那个记者将他的包放在了沙发上。当阿尔弗雷德问他需不需要把西服外套挂起来时，他有些拘谨地摇了摇头，“我工作时不喝酒。”他又跟布鲁斯补充道。

这位正派的年轻人工作时不喝酒，看看，看看，韦恩先生，人家正经白天时不会喝酒，你难道就没有什么想说的吗？阿尔弗雷德看起来几乎是想把这句话立刻装裱起来挂在韦恩大宅的每一面墙上，但就算他这么做了，布鲁斯也还是会假装没看到，所以他只是点了点头：“明智的选择，要加点什么吗？”

“给他加威士忌，”布鲁斯扮了个鬼脸，“爱尔兰的经典款。”

没有人理他，好极了，他就知道。“加点奶就足够好了，”肯特客气地说，“谢谢您。”

于是阿尔弗雷德就为肯特做了杯实实在在的拿铁，在他这么做的时候，肯特表现出了一种不太习惯被老人家服务的坐立不安。然而在将阿尔弗雷德送出门后，他反倒表现得放松了许多。

他面对时布鲁斯·韦恩比较放松，布鲁斯本能地一把抓住了这个念头，但大脑暂时还不知道该怎么处理这件事。当肯特将包里的录音笔和笔记本取出来的时候，他让自己慢慢靠上了会客室的吧台。

“那么，韦恩先生，我们或许可以从一些比较简单的问题开始？” 

“当然，为什么不呢。”布鲁斯露出了他最有魅力的笑容。

* * *

肯特问的问题大部分都很无趣，就跟一直在忽视布鲁西调情的本人一样，友善，温和，乃至在不必要的地方有些过分关切。不过也有些问题比较尖锐，甚至可以说是另辟蹊径。他一定是意识到了布鲁斯没有好好回答自己的问题（“对您来说，正义联盟的意义是什么？”“我不知道，或许是俊男靓女收集图鉴？我对他们关于紧身衣方面的入会标准非常欣赏。”），所以抛出的问题在经过了彼此试探阶段之后，便显得详细却难答了许多（“有很多人认为，超级英雄的诞生本身就会催生犯罪，例如，超人与卢瑟先生之间难以调和的矛盾，您对此有什么看法？”“我没怎么详细了解过这个。莱克斯是个有趣的甜心，但超人可是有着一头美丽的秀发，所以在选美比赛上我肯定要投超人一票——对了，他们是因为什么打架的来着？是为了我吗？不是？那和我有什么关系？”）。而当肯特叼着笔尖思索着要如何把布鲁斯不着调的回答整理成可以上报的文字的时候，布鲁斯却趁机靠在吧台上，饶有兴趣地上下打量着他。

克拉克·肯特，这个衣着朴素，相貌平平，随便走进人群便会消失不见的家伙，空有一个大块头，存在感却像是要与他的身高呈反比一样地微不可察。那身西服——他不可能在西服外套里面穿了件西服马甲，这太土气了，可他就真的这么干了——走进任何一家梅西百货就可以买到，并且多半是那种永远处于半价出售期却无人问津的垃圾套。他没有戴表，也没有任何可以供人辨识的纹身方面的特征。如果布鲁斯之后需要从人海中辨别他，那么他唯一能够依靠的便只有对于肯特相貌方面的记忆。而关于这个男人的相貌……

布鲁斯不动声色地呷了口酒，好掩饰自己下意识地蹙眉。

男人的容貌……其实并不难看。事实上，有那么一个瞬间，布鲁斯有点困惑为什么他会认为这个男人的脸没有什么好看的。男人的五官在那张端正的面孔上挺括地舒展开，就像是经典的希腊雕塑一样，带着某种寻常人难以复制的坦荡坚定。他的眼睛是一种明亮的深蓝，在望向人的时候不自觉便会带上些许的浩气英风，可那细长柔软的睫毛，却又在不自觉间柔和了他整个人的轮廓。

哪怕是用最为挑剔的眼光，也不会有哪个人说出他长得难看这样的话。而布鲁斯则在想，倘若他能将身体挺得更直些，行动时再变得果决英勇一点，那么他就是那些穿着挺括漂亮雪白马裤，脚蹬潇洒紧致褐色马靴的富家少爷中的一员。可是布鲁斯刚刚明明……

“韦恩先生？韦恩先生，您在听吗？”

他被吓地怔了一下。宛如从梦中惊醒，某个呼之欲出的答案猛然地向后跳去，与之相对的是现实却从四面八方逼将而来。色彩，气味还有声音对感官的刺激骤然增加，让人产生一脚踏空般的坠落感。就在这惊愕的瞬间，有什么东西从布鲁斯的手中悄无声息地溜走。

这让布鲁斯再度笑了起来，快乐，轻佻。他用杜松子酒灌满了酒杯，然后带着它，就像是只叼着雀儿的猫一般朝着肯特走去，肯特谨慎地注视着他，当他移动的时候，目光一直牢牢地钉在他身上。直到最后，他坐在了肯特的身边，酒放在了两个面前的方桌上。

他们离得很近，大腿紧贴在一起。

肯特没有吭声，但是布鲁斯可以感觉到肯特西服下绷紧的肌肉。这让他将手放了上去，轻轻地摩挲。“别这么紧张。”他的声音轻美、甘甜，就像是肯特刚刚喝的那杯拿铁，缠绵在人的舌根处。“你刚刚问我说什么？”

“……我在问。”肯特的喉头滚动了一下，他或许是咽了口唾沫。“您是怎么看待具体的联盟成员的，韦恩先生？”

“别这样叫我，”他轻笑，手指顺着西服的裤线滑动，“叫我布鲁斯。”

肯特闭上眼，男人深吸了一口气，从微微皱紧的眉头看，就像耶稣受难似的忍耐着。然而饶是如此，他也依旧精准地抓住了布鲁斯的手。

他不希望布鲁斯继续下去，当然，就好像他的另一面在期待布鲁斯继续下去。在此之前，布鲁斯还以为自己的魅力对这个男人来说一点都没有用呢。他故意让自己的手指不安分地在肯特手掌下扭着，这个大块头表现出的力气比布鲁斯估计得要略大了点，所以他让自己的手指从对方的指缝中挤了出来，轻轻地抓挠。

“您一定要……”肯特叹息，他的声音，有别于紧绷着的身体，反而带着几分的无可奈何似，仿佛他已经像是这样地容忍了布鲁斯无数次，“您非要这样捉弄我不可吗？”

“我从不捉弄人。”布鲁斯咯咯笑着，另一只手趁机攀上了肯特的手臂，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着肯特的眼睛——他的眼镜。“叫我布鲁斯。”

“我希望你不会对每个来您家采访的记者都是这个样子。”肯特犹豫了，于是布鲁斯轻轻地捏了他一把，“……布鲁斯。”他咕哝。

“好孩子。”布鲁斯轻轻地拍着他。

肯特飞快地嘟囔了句什么，重新清了清嗓子。“回到刚刚的问题，关于联盟的具体成员……”

“你有着一双非常美丽的蓝眼睛，”布鲁斯继续，“有没有人告诉过你，它让人联想起某些东西？”

“是吗？”肯特匆忙地瞥了眼笔记本，然后将目光落回到布鲁斯的脸上。“我不知道。”

“不知道？你心里明明清楚的，对不对？我相信很多人会对你这么说。”他让拇指摩挲起肯特的大拇指，让声音就像是一句心醉神迷的叹息。“你令人怦然心动。”

肯特歪了歪头，现在，他跟之前那个友善、谨慎的男人有些不同了。他的表情，一瞬间消失掉的表情，让他的脸看上去带上了几分冷淡，倒不是说他在蔑视着什么，也不是说，这样的冷淡不够吸引人。

“我有预感，”布鲁斯喃喃着，他趁机向着肯特靠近，趁着肯特尚在困惑，布鲁斯到底想要得到什么的时候。他就像是要替他整理衣服似的，在一只手勾住肯特领带的同时，将另一只手从肯特的手掌下抽离。他将那只手安放在肯特的领子上，感受着颈动脉传来的心跳。“你难道不喜欢吗？”他小声说，隔着 **镜片** 凝视着肯特的眼睛，“让我们的关系更进一步？”

肯特不动声色地回望着他，他的心率大概在60上下，比之前略快一些，但是远远没有达到一个正常男性在这种时刻会拥有的心率。有可能是他对男性不感兴趣吗？可是紧绷的声音却出卖了他，“当您说您喜欢超人的时候，”他保持着一种刻意的冷静，“您脑子里转的也是类似的念头吗？”

他的提问害得布鲁斯轻笑起来。他必须承认，虽然很古怪，但是这个问题还是以一种微妙的方式取悦到了他。

“哦，真可爱。”他让自己抓着肯特领带的那只手趁机钻到了肯特外套的里面。他的西服马甲不是很合身，布鲁斯思索着，随便走进一家梅西百货，能买到比一个一米九的身材还要大两码的西装的概率是多少。“你是在吃醋吗？吃超人的醋？”他用另一只手拍了拍男人的面颊，“别这么样嘛，甜心。我当时说的可都是实话——有谁不喜欢把那样的男人从神坛上拉下来，拽住他的披风，”他抓着肯特肩膀的手指锁死了那条肩线，“将他拖下来，拖到跟我们这些凡人一样的位置上，”他几乎是转过来，半跪在沙发上地倾身向前，“再听听他那有趣的声音又能说出什么好话呢？”

克拉克·肯特的眼睛凝望着他，他没有搂住布鲁斯的腰，也没有抗拒似的将他推的更远。布鲁斯知道有些男人会讨厌像是他们现在这样的姿态，因为现在半跪着直起身子的布鲁斯比肯特要高，男人们不喜欢像是这样地被俯视。然而肯特似乎对此毫不在意，他似乎毫不在意自己被轻视，低人一等还是怎样。与之相反的是，他正认真地读着布鲁斯的表情。

布鲁斯想知道肯特从自己的脸上读出了什么。他想知道他到底能否像是布鲁斯从他的脸上看出秘密一样地看出布鲁斯自己的秘密。不，布鲁斯并不喜欢他，他也不会信任一个掩饰秘密的人，但是这样沉着冷静的肯特却拥有着一番非常独特的魅力。他有些惊讶地发现，自己最心不在焉的地方正考虑着要不要真的和肯特上床。如果……

他让自己原本落在肯特面颊上的手指悄无声息地上移，那可以变成一个抓住对方头发的缠绵深吻，但是当然，他也可以一时失手地打落对方的镜架。这种事经常发生，笨手笨脚的情侣们，那些想要偷情却匆匆忙忙的笨蛋。

如果肯特真的没有什么秘密的话，他们可以上床，反正布鲁西有的是可爱的宝贝儿，不介意在长长的名单上再加一条。但前提是他没有，而布鲁斯很怀疑这一点。他让呼吸落在肯特的嘴唇上，他的手指已经抓住了镜架的边缘。

有什么东西阻止了他的手指的移动，就好像有一根食指落上了布鲁斯的唇。这让布鲁斯恼火地瞪大了眼睛，他难以置信肯特居然能挣脱自己控制住对方肩膀的那只手。

那根食指同样地贴在肯特的唇上。他们两个的距离就是这么近。而肯特的眼镜则好端端地挂在他的鼻梁上，那双闪烁着愉快神色的眼睛真的是惹人发恨得要紧。

“我不能跟采访对象上床，韦恩先生。”肯特笑了起来。他的笑容不是那种憨厚的，美梦成真似的，甚至也没有一丁点被勾起兴致的男人会露出的飘飘然的猥亵。他的笑就像是一个人一把抄起了那只黏在自己脚边的小猫，毫不意外小猫实际上正想偷偷咬掉自己的大拇指。他很愉快，事实上，对于一个平凡的记者来说，显得过分愉快了一点。

他的蓝眼睛确实很迷人。

“佩里已经威胁要扒我的皮好几天了，韦恩先生。就算为了我的生命安全着想，就不要再让我为难了，好么？”

这令布鲁斯也一样愉快地微笑起来，只除了那双冰蓝的眼睛里全无笑意，“你很难搞，是不是？”

“或许我只是个传统的男人，约会三次才敢更进一步。”

“那我们也算是约了两次了，你是在暗示下一次我应该提前做好准备吗？”

“我不知道。”肯特喃喃着，他钳着布鲁斯的手腕，不顾布鲁斯想要挣脱地将它移到了两人之间。在不暴露身份的前提下，想要挣脱这个大块头的手似乎是不可能的。于是布鲁斯的身体往后退了点，他警觉着。

而肯特则只是看着他，他的笑容不知为何带上了一点克制的哀伤，“你想做好准备吗？”

“所以，这就是你回答问题的方式。你总是喜欢把问题抛回来，好像这样自己就不用承担责任。不管什么都是我先提议，我诱惑的你，我强迫的你，等到我们真的上床，你也仍旧是个清纯的无辜者，哦，肯特先生……”

布鲁斯停住了，因为肯特将唇压上了他的指尖。他在安静地吻他，于是当他说话时，布鲁斯感受到肯特嘴唇的颤动。“我可没有说我不感兴趣。”他低低地笑着，于是那嗡嗡的颤音便在布鲁斯的指尖跳动。“只是时间不对，地点不对——而你还没喊过我的名字呢，布鲁斯。”

——他确实没有喊过克拉克的名字，但这无关紧要，他甚至不屑于回答。在从肯特的大腿上下去前，他最后眯起眼睛，将他细细地打量了会儿。

“我和你道歉，”他说，“我今天确实很冒昧——但是我总觉得我们在哪儿见过。”

“哦，布鲁斯。”肯特被他逗笑，每当他念诵布鲁斯的名字的时候，他的语调听起来都像是在念诵着一首神圣的赞美诗，“你用这么俗套的话和我调情？”

布鲁斯再次试图将手收回去，而肯特非常适时地松开了手。

“或许你应该叫我韦恩先生。”他活动着自己的手腕，“这比较符合我们工作上的关系。”

“没错。”

“我们只是认识，碰巧被一起绑架过的那种。”

“是啊。”

他锐利地看了肯特一眼，那个大个子仍旧在笑着。

“我总觉得，你似乎在脑海中偷偷地嘲笑我。”他刻薄着。

“天地良心，我可没有这么做——我只是在想一些让我困惑的事。我在想你。”

“真不错。”布鲁斯说，“如果我不问你你在想什么，是不是你就要说我不解风情？”

“其实就算你不问也无所谓。”肯特回答，“我只是在困惑，对于一个在感情上要么随随便便，要么严厉得要死的人，我该如何窥得他的真心？”

“好问题。但这跟我有什么关系？”

“你难道不严厉吗？在绑架的时候？你阴晴不定地像是一个谜。”

“我被吓坏了。如果一个人不能在被绑架的时候还有心情爬到你的大腿上陪你调情，你也得原谅他是个正常人。”

“我会当作如此。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“现在，你令我讨厌了。”

“那我换个说法，我喜欢你冷淡薄情的那一面，韦恩先生，但我也同样喜欢你刚刚爬上我大腿的热情。”

“现在，你应当管我叫布鲁斯。”

“当然，当然，”肯特笑道，“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯垂下眼睛，他盯着自己被钳制过的部位，那里因为肯特的怪力微微红肿着，就像是被留下了一道烙痕。“你还要继续工作吗？”

肯特沉吟了一会儿，布鲁斯思索着肯特都会想到些什么，直到他突然咕哝了一声，耸了耸肩。“我还该问问你对联盟成员的看法，譬如超人，譬如蝙蝠侠，但是你已经和我讨论过了。这是最后的部分。”

“在绑架的时候，你可没告诉我那会是一场采访。”

“都是一回事，反正我也没抱什么指望。”肯特回答说，“况且现在这个样子，我也的确不太想听你继续吹捧超人的屁股。”

“哦，你生气了。”

“我没有——或许有一点。”他说，“如果您能多谈谈他个性方面的优点，我会更愉快些。”

“你该知道，你不应当和布鲁斯·韦恩比谁比较富，就好像你也不应当和超人的胸比大。”

“我也没觉得他的胸很大，”肯特再次地耸了耸肩，“不，我只是发现自己很难把您对他的胸和屁股的评价放进一篇严肃报道中去，‘韦恩先生高度评价了正义联盟的成员甄选标准，并且尤其对超人的身材进行了犀利而苛刻的点评’，没人想看到这种东西。”

“真伤人，《哥谭公报》出的超人与布鲁斯专刊可是销量不俗。”

“我来自严肃报纸。”肯特提示他，“虽然，作为蝙蝠侠的粉丝，如果您想和我分享一下蝙蝠侠的腰部，我很乐意继续和您谈下去。”

“身为一个记者，你太乐于表达自己的观点。”

“根据框架理论，虽然我不能发表自己对于蝙蝠侠的热爱，但是我可以像您不许我讨论蝙蝠侠那样，把您讨论超人的这部分也给省略掉——您不介意这样吧，韦恩先生？”

“我应该介意吗？”他挑起眉毛。

这令肯特再度地看了会儿他，直到他突然笑着摇了摇头。“我想我应当告辞了。”他开始收起桌上的笔记本和录音笔，“但是我会把这支录音笔留作纪念常常回味的，韦恩先生。”

“叫我布鲁斯。”他同样站起身，“走前来一杯？”

“我晚上还有工作，所以还是不要醉醺醺地出门比较好。”

“真遗憾，不然我可能会邀请你一起吃晚餐。”

“这听起来一点也不诚恳，不过还是谢谢您的好意。”

“我可以再诚恳一点——你想让我问问你晚上的工作是什么吗？”

“哦。”这让肯特突然笑眯眯了起来，布鲁斯的心里警铃大作，“您不会喜欢的——正义联盟的第二版还空着，佩里希望我们能拿到蝙蝠侠的首次采访。你知道，我在电话里说我正在做调查就是为了这个，关于哥谭的两大特产。”

他有意让视线在布鲁斯身上多停留了一会儿。

哦。

“那么，关于另一个特产，我可否知道进展如何？”

已经走到门口的肯特回过身来，再不到一分钟，听到动静的阿尔弗雷德就会走上楼梯，将肯特从这个房间领出去。“我还没有机会采访蝙蝠侠，但是我每天都抱有希望。今天我采访到了您，”他突然满怀希冀地说，“您觉得今天会是我的幸运日吗？”

这是个跟布鲁斯没关系的问题，所以他只是站在门口，一只手扶着门框，另一只手握着门把手。

他不喜欢肯特，现在，他很确定这一点。不单是因为这个男人浑身都是秘密，还有他的讲话方式，那种，不肯乖乖上钩的行事特征。

布鲁斯不喜欢承认自己的失败——就让随便谁去嘲笑他的争强好胜去吧。同样地，他也不喜欢事件脱出自己的掌控。他对肯特的信息收集得还不够多。

然后，他意识到，他跟肯特正处于一个安全的姿势。肯特不会防备他，因为他没可能突然将一只手抽出来，把他的眼镜打落。

于是，他突然踮起脚尖，在肯特面颊上落下了一个吻。

“我会期待再次见到你，克拉克。”这次，他说，这个一直试图掩盖着什么东西的男人的名字。“希望下一次，我们都可以再坦率些。”

那也是第一次，肯特的脸上露出了一丝微弱的震惊。他试图将它掩盖了过去，但是那东西就闪烁在他的眼睛里。他用手背不自在地擦着布鲁斯吻过自己的位置，脸微微地涨红，直到阿尔弗雷德出现，都没有说出一句话。

稍晚些时候，当肯特离开庄园的时候，布鲁斯靠在窗口，凝视着那个不停抚摸着脸侧的男人的影子。

他知道肯特在隐瞒着什么。

好奇心杀死猫，但是却杀不死一只穷追不舍的蝙蝠。


	8. Chapter 8

以一个单身男人的惯常表现来说，克拉克·肯特的手机浏览记录称得上枯燥乏味。没有跟犯罪擦边的可疑网点，没有令人血脉偾张的美女图片，甚至就连搜索记录也称得上是干干净净。

“初次约会 注意事项”

“男朋友 初次约会 注意事项”

“同性恋 初次约会 注意事项”

“潜在的恋爱对象 约会”

“暗恋 约会”

“如何知道对方是否真的喜欢我”

“第一次约会 爬大腿”

“如何知道约会对象是想泡我还是想恋爱”

“布鲁斯·韦恩 同性恋”

……某种意义上的干干净净。

布鲁斯蹲在他最喜欢的哥谭滴水兽上，一边留神着周围的动静，一边继续翻阅着克拉克·肯特手机——虽然绝大多数信息已经在他破解手机的一刻就被上传到蝙蝠洞某台与其他设备隔绝的计算机中进行了专门备份，但他还是决定在将它还回去之前再检查一遍。锁屏界面，一个巨大的正义联盟logo——中规中矩，有点浮夸；主界面，蝙蝠灯在哥谭阴云上的熠熠生辉的经典图片——品味不错；通讯软件置顶人的缩写是LL——布鲁斯控制住了自己发送一张肯特搜索记录截屏过去的冲动；相册里除了一些实物场景外，剩下的就是各种信息的截屏记录，间或以各式各样蝙蝠侠的新闻图片，不乏调度刁钻之流——他的大脑里，肯特和那些见到美男就会幻想自己和对方有点什么，还顺便沉迷于制造蝙蝠侠在黑暗小巷子里一把撕破别人裤子的GV的基佬形象渐渐重合；当然，还有肯特自己的社交软件。作为一名知名记者，他的社交媒体里塞满了各式各样的猫猫图，让布鲁斯想要质问大都会的记者到底对摸鱼怀有怎样的热爱；转发信息，转发信息基本都是些社会或政治新闻相关，在最近的一个月里，他唯一一条在转发中表达了个人观点的博文，来自韦恩企业下属周边公司发布的“正义联盟玩具实装！选出你心中最棒的超级英雄！”

在这条转发里，肯特试图以一种冷静客观的口吻掩盖他实际心理上的声嘶力竭，“任何一个对正义联盟有所了解的人都会明白蝙蝠侠对联盟做出的贡献。身为最早打击罪犯的超级英雄之一，这么多年来他保持了对正义的忠诚，对他人的慷慨，还有坚持贯彻和平的勤奋。自不必说不管面对何种非议他都不愿放弃的坚韧，永远审视自我的谨慎。在联盟成立后，他甚至主动提出自己隐于幕后，这正是谦逊的一大证明。人类的七大美德在他的身上熠熠生辉。就算你对这些不感兴趣，你也该为他健壮的身体，优雅的身姿，还有性感的臀大肌投他一票。我的更多蝙蝠侠重要性的分析请戳 o链接地址”。

布鲁斯对着这个链接沉思了一会儿。

他不该。但是。好像周围确实没什么人。他没必要。可是。对吧？了解肯特对蝙蝠侠的熟识情况会对未来的调查有所帮助。如果他点开这个链接，那么他一定是出于一种神圣、严肃、完全不是出于私心的动机。那句话怎么说的来着？外不避仇，内不避亲。如果他因为自己是蝙蝠侠就没有好好搜查肯特的有关信息，那么这便会是他身为联盟顾问的严重失职。

他又警觉地四处看了看，然后以一种迅雷不及掩耳之势点击进入了链接地址。

页面加载得非常缓慢，应该是那种个人博客似的小型载点，服务器本身就卡得要死。布鲁斯又等待了几秒，心不在焉地扫视起脚下的哥谭，就在他思考着要不要换个滴水兽继续巡视的时候，一个声音突然从他的头顶传来。

“所以，”超人说，“蝙蝠侠也会在夜巡的时候摸鱼玩手机。我想你下次捉到罗宾夜巡的时候偷偷发短信时，一定不会对他太过严厉的。对不对，B？”

他一把抄起那台差点从哥谭最高滴水兽上自由落体的古旧手机，毫不畏惧地抬起头来横眉冷对超人指。

“罗宾什么时候用手机发短信？”他嘶嘶地说。

这个问题，即使布鲁斯早就知道了答案，还是很好地掩饰住了他在被超人吓到那一瞬间的窘迫。毕竟下一秒，那个脸一下变得通红，下意识不停地摸着嘴唇，试图掩盖自己说错了话的家伙就变成超人了。“哦，”他说，“你不知道……哦，对不起。他只是，呃，偶尔，我有时路过会看到，但是你知道，他正处于青春期，至少看个头儿是，所以，哦……”

我想他可能是在给女孩子们发调情短信。超人似乎和想要说出实话的自我开展了激烈的搏斗。

“我不需要你来质疑我怎么教育罗宾。”于是，满意于自己恰当举动的布鲁斯微微抬起下巴。他在趾高气昂地宣布完后，才终于想起恢复自己素来冷淡的声调。“你来哥谭有什么目的？”

超人明显地为他们终于转换话题而松了口气：“我没有目的就不能来哥谭了吗……呃，好吧。我只是碰巧过来于是想看看你的。主要今天晚上我又没什么事，正义大厅轮不到我值班。你让我去太空做的苦、观光考察，”那一刻他差点说出了一个像是苦力的疑似发音，但在蝙蝠侠面无表情的注视下，超人富不能淫，武不能屈地缓缓改口，“下星期才开始……”

想到下星期，免费的劳动力超人和绿灯就要为正义联盟外太空现场组装暸望塔——可以省好大一笔钱。某个联盟幕后金主终于感到了一丝丝的满意。他决定原谅超人的临时拜访，原谅这一次。

然后超人就探头过来，以一种相识多年的同事才可以做到的熟练毁灭了蝙蝠侠难得的宽容。

“说起来，”他说，“你在看什么？‘为什么蝙蝠侠是正义联盟的……’”

他按了两下下手机的锁屏键，或许有点过于用力，因为手机在他按下去的一刻发出了细小的悲鸣。

（但那又不是他的手机）

“——哦，B。”然而，如果这种掩饰有什么用的话，它也只是让超人发出了更加令他心烦的，那种充满着喜悦与快乐的隐秘，就好像蝙蝠侠不是在叫他滚开，而是跟他说了什么天知地知你知我知的悄悄话似的满足。“你在用正义联盟做自己的壁纸吗？我就说，你准保会喜欢它。你还记不记得提出正义联盟计划时的样子？我们几乎是看着它一步步地成长起来，我一直觉得，它就像是咱们两个的……”

“这不是我的手机，”布鲁斯嘶嘶地打断它，“这是一个嫌疑人的移动设备。”

“……好吧。”超人刹住了车，他开始用起一种过于无辜，以至于蝙蝠侠毫不怀疑他其实早就知道，只是在故意笑话自己的眼神凝望着他。

民众总会以为，超人是神性的化身，但要布鲁斯来说，超人如果是神，他也只可能来自北欧或者希腊——反正都是一群打着神的旗号来给人添乱乃至淫卝乱的讨厌鬼们。他在布鲁斯面前暴露人性一面的次数真是惊人的多。

“那么，或许容我问问，”超人用着他那种非常谨慎，就是他以往用来试探蝙蝠侠底线好能在蝙蝠侠没有防备的时候一跃而过将他气疯的声调慢慢吞吞地说道，“又是哪个不长眼睛的罪犯把你的哥谭搅得一团糟啦？我还以为最近这个月你过得挺安定的呢。”

这个世界上有一种词，叫居安思危。混乱的哥谭不可怕，安定下来的哥谭才可怕。布鲁斯对于自己这群朴实无华没事找事的同胞们怀有着一种深切的信任。所以当他闲下来的时候，他也总会给自己找点工作做。

例如，追踪克拉克·肯特。

“这个人。”他将革制的钱包从怀里掏了出来，从边角的磨损情况来看，肯特用了它许多年。“你应当认得。”

他举起了肯特的驾照和社保卡，为了看得再清晰一点——狗屁，哪怕他们相距二十米超人也能看得一清二楚，但就当超人是为了看得再清晰一点吧——超人飘飘悠悠地落了下来，停在了布鲁斯的背后。他红色的披风在风中卷来卷去，时不时掠过布鲁斯面颊的样子让他有点心烦，他既想让他滚开点，又想突然伸出手一把把他拽下来。关于后者，神奇女侠曾经发表过一些类似于天堂岛的猫看到逗猫棒晃来晃去时也会有类似举动的不当言论。但是卡尔不会知道蝙蝠侠内心的激烈斗争的，他正忙着盯着布鲁斯手上的驾照看呢。

“克拉克·肯特。”超人慢吞吞地说，他的眉毛缓缓地挑了起来——把动作做得这么慢，一般代表着他对这个话题不怎么上心。“我的媒体联络人。怎么？他把你的哥谭炸啦？”

蝙蝠侠瞪了他一眼。“他很危险。”他说，“他有个秘密，这让我不怎么舒服。”

“一个浑身都是秘密的人说出这种话，令人信服。”超人评论说，并且赶在蝙蝠侠威胁他严肃一点之前请了请嗓子。“所以，你是怎么拿到的他的……手机还有钱包？你打劫了他？”

* * *

蝙蝠侠不会打劫。

加个宾语，蝙蝠侠不会打劫没有犯罪的人。

想想看肯特刚刚跟布鲁斯·韦恩见过面，当天晚上，哥谭的传说就降落在他的面前，然后像是个卑劣的罪犯一样抢了他的钱包——就算不讨论道德问题，像是这样容易引人怀疑的蠢事，布鲁斯是无论如何也不会去做的。

但当他发现了肯特的踪迹以后，也没有理由说，布鲁斯不会跟踪他。这个来自大都会的男人忙着在不同的地方进进出出，搜集着自己新闻的线索，而布鲁斯完全可以悄无声息地跟在肯特的后面——他似乎对大都会和哥谭最近开展的联合贸易项目很感兴趣，非常关心它是否能够如政府预期的那般改善中下层阶级的生活。而既然他调查的是中下阶层，这就造成了一个事实：他势必要频繁出入哥谭的贫民窟。

在哥谭，哪怕是三岁的小孩子也会明白一个道理。

不要在哥谭走夜路。

不要在哥谭贫民窟走夜路。

不要不带枪地在哥谭贫民窟走夜路。

这就是哥谭和大都会的文化差异，而现在肯特记者必须要面对一个巨大的文化冲击。当他埋着头，一边翻着自己的笔记本一边踏过那片破碎的瓦砾的时候，布鲁斯就已经预感到了接下来会发生的事情。

最先出现的有两个人，年龄最大的不超过二十四，最小的只有十七八。他们都穿着长大衣，手插在衣兜里。鼓鼓的口袋可以放得下一把捅穿人的匕首，也能够藏得了一把改装过的瞬发手枪。

肯特一定是听到了什么，或者，身为调查记者，他拥有着多次身处险境的人所特有的那种直觉。就在布鲁斯向着更加接近现场，方便出手干预的位置移动的同时，他警觉地将视线从笔记本上抬了起来，不动声色地瞥了前方一眼。那个将笔记本塞进大衣口袋的动作，就他平时的伪装来说相当地干脆利落。接着他试图转身，假装什么也没有留意到地迅速撤离——这是他犯的第二个错误，因为在这种场合，他的身后一定会有歹徒帮助包抄的同伙。

当蝙蝠侠踩上他们头顶那栋楼楼顶边缘的砖块，肯特已经被四个人团团围住。

（一个举着枪，两个带着刀。为首的那个人的脸布鲁斯见过吗？没有。那么他应该没上过哥谭刑事犯罪的罪犯名录。这说明什么？这个人到底是抢到钱就走，知道不要杀人，不要惹麻烦，不要让自顾不暇的哥谭警局花时间来追捕自己的抢劫老手，还是初出茅庐，仅仅因为紧张都能失手把对方一枪崩掉的年轻人？）

有人将枪管按在肯德的后腰上，其他几个人则开始试图将他往两栋楼之间的那条窄巷搡去。

（举枪的人手没有抖，好迹象。新手往往不能做到这点，只要肯特配合，他应该不至于有生命危险。）

“他妈的进去。”为首的那个人吐了口唾沫。“他妈的进去，别想耍花招。麻溜地进去。你想死吗？你不想死，对不对？既然如此，乖乖配合，别想耍花招。他妈的进去！”

有那么一个瞬间，布鲁斯担心肯特会犯傻。因为当肯特的视线落在歹徒的枪管上的时候，他看起来面无表情，既不是被吓到茫然，也不是那种畏缩的顺从。而是一种对这恐吓无动于衷的冷淡。

（如果他们觉得肯特是个难缠的骨头，如果他们决定在这个距离给上肯特一枪。布鲁斯有什么？闪光弹？那可能会激起对方的应激反应，这种情况下的子弹往往瞄不准，但是运气这种事却是什么人也说不清。他的腰带中还藏有小型烟雾弹。）

（可以创造出三秒的时间。）

布鲁斯瞥了眼脚底砖块的松动情况。两个成年男性的体重——肯特有多重？目测大约是两百磅，但从下午布鲁斯摸到的肌肉来看或许不止。那么他们两个人加在一起就是将近五百磅的重量。五百磅的重量……

在被推进巷子的时候，虽然之前有那么一瞬，肯特似乎并没有特别害怕，但他进去的动作却依旧堪称顺从。布鲁斯才松一口气，转眼间，那群人又将肯特搡了个跟头，那个大块头笨拙地向后退去，不小心撞上了身后的墙面，他一个踉跄，便跌回了地上。

“……”布鲁斯眯起了眼睛。

“把钱拿出来，崽种，”他几乎没有听到持枪人在说什么。“操，我不喜欢说第二遍，你们这些舔有钱人屁股的混蛋。我看到就知道了，你长了一张恶心吧啦的小白脸。钱包，手机，信用卡，还有你卖屁股藏在袜子里的钱！都给我拿出来！快点儿！”

他几乎没有在听那个持枪人说的话，他正回忆着着刚刚某个时刻，他所看到的一样东西。他甚至都不能确定自己看到的是什么，他只是觉得……

肯特倒下去的样子很古怪。

那是一种很难形容的古怪。他见过人跌倒过成千上万次，有的面对着他，有的背对着他，还有些距离很远，而肯特也不过是其中平凡无奇的一员。他说不清是哪里让自己感受到了一种微妙的不自然。或许是表情？动作？或者是他自第一次见面以来就会不经意出现的，一种伪装出的笨拙？

（如果这真的是一种伪装，那么肯特伪装的原因是什么？难道说，这是一个诱饵。他想让蝙蝠侠出洞，他想要看穿蝙蝠侠的秘密。这个推测未免有点过于太卑劣，但是他又一时想不出更好的解释。）

（说到底，他也没有对肯特了解很多。或许肯特天生就是个喜欢骗人的人。他很俊，而漂亮的人大多都会骗人。）

布鲁斯想起了下午的时候，肯特凝视着自己的蓝眼睛。

“听着，”克拉克肯特用着他冷静的声线说。“我会把钱给你，你完全不需要紧张。我们不需要让这个事变复杂。”他的手开始向着衣兜滑去，这是个绝对错误的举动——几乎不会有人在哥谭夜行却不配枪，所以他的动作才做到一半就被其中两个人打断，在踹上两脚后，其中一个将肯特拖了起来，动作粗暴得像是在扛起一大麻袋的土豆。他这么做的时候，除了持枪的和一个持刀的在警觉着，第四个人直接开始了搜身。

（那是两百磅的体重。布鲁斯想。两百磅，即使是布鲁斯自己，他也不能这么轻松地拖起该死的两百磅——但是这说明了什么？线索摆在布鲁斯的面前，但是布鲁斯还不知道该怎么把它们串到线上。）

（总不能是这个小贼天生神力，他看起来并不健壮……不。）

他看着那些歹徒摸出了肯特随身的钱包，手机，还有信用卡，录音笔和笔记本这种不值钱的东西被随手扔到了地上。搜身的人又摸了遍肯特的兜儿，在他确认什么都没有剩下而起身点头的刹那，那个从背后架住肯特的人就瞬间拧转过了肯特的胳膊，肯特的身体被迫前倾，正方便持枪的人倒转枪口，一枪托地砸在记者的后脑上。

那群得手的小贼开始飞速逃离了巷子，布鲁斯从三楼的窗板上站了起来，他下意识地进行了一个速降，然后才在意识到肯特没有流血后停了下来。他似乎是昏迷了过去，胸膛依旧在起伏。血，肯特没有流血。

就在他思索接下来的行动，包括到底要不要将肯特送医，还有肯特那一系列让布鲁斯觉得不自然的举动意味着什么的时候，巷子里传出了一声呻吟。

揉着后脑的记者跌跌撞撞地从地上爬了起来。在月色的照耀下，他看起来可真够糟的——面色苍白，衣装破烂，就是那种被抢了的倒霉鬼的经典长相。布鲁斯伏在窗板的上方，不动声色地观察着他。

那个记者四处摸索了一会儿，他先摸到了自己的笔记本，然后又找到了被丢开的录音笔，这两个似乎是他当下最为关心的东西。而在找到后，他就站了起来，一瘸一拐地开始向着巷外移动。

他命令罗宾跟上肯特，直到他被送到医院，或者回到自己的住处为止。而蝙蝠侠则要完成今晚的另一项工作。

那群混混就在三条街外，一家彻夜营业的黑酒吧里。布鲁斯花费了一个小时观察他们的行动（中途罗宾回报：肯特抵达旅馆，跟踪结束），如果这群人真的是跟肯特串通好，设计来刺探布鲁斯的真实身份的，那么他们的演技水平绝对是奥斯卡的级别——布鲁斯看着他们拿着肯特的钱包买醉，直到其中一个持枪的混混从酒吧里走了出来，从他蹒跚的角度来看，应该是黄汤灌多了后的尿急——

蝙蝠侠落在了他的身后。

* * *

但是超人不需要知道这么多信息，布鲁斯将整个故事精简成了两句话的长度。

“所以，”超人总结。“匪徒打劫了克拉克，你打劫了匪徒。”

“某种意义上说，这没有错。”

“而在干涉之前，你看着他们花光了克拉克的钱，还顺便划爆了他的信用卡。”

布鲁斯思考了一会儿，那个酒吧里除了酒精，还有许多涉及到白卝面的交易。“是的。”肯特应该不会来得及冻结它，考虑到他醒来时连手机都不在身上。

“哦，可怜的克拉克。”超人的语气中带着一种微弱的谴责，“他该怎么还自己的信用卡？”

“他在哥谭走夜路，”蝙蝠侠冷冷地回答，“他应该知道这么做的后果。”

“所以你为什么不把他的钱包还回去？”超人说，“我相信他会为此感激你， **即使** 你几乎是眼睁睁地看着那群人花光了他的钱——你知不知道这对工薪族来说是个多么巨大的打击？”

布鲁斯对此不予置评，蝙蝠侠是一位义警没错，但他又不是布鲁斯·韦恩，他不做慈善。至于为什么没有把肯特的钱包还回去……

他打开了自己的腰带暗格，取出了一个定位器和一个窃听器，然后又开了一个暗格，在一板针线中找到了跟肯特钱包内侧缝线最接近的色号。

“……老天。”超人说，“你成天到晚都在你的腰带暗格里藏些什么东西。”

等你哪天看到我掏出粉氪石的那一刻再吃惊吧。布鲁斯心想，他懒得回答卡尔这个没有意义的问题，转而聚精会神地用针尖挑开克拉克钱包的缝线，当他这么做的时候，超人围着他足足飘了两圈。

“……我不确定这是不是合乎法律。”

“我不在乎。”

“但是我在乎。”超人又飘了一圈，当布鲁斯将窃听器和定位器塞进了夹层，然后舔了舔线，试图将它塞进针眼里面去的时候，他眼睛眨也不眨地盯着布鲁斯伸出的舌尖。“我觉得这很怪异，”他又忍不住抱怨，“你在缝克拉克的钱包，而我在旁边这么看着，你知不知道这会让我联想起一只念叨着缝缝补补又三年的老母鸡？”

——这绝对不是超人说过的最让人讨厌的比喻句。所以蝙蝠侠尚能忍受。

勉强忍受。

“如果你真这么在乎。”他头也不抬地说。“你可以和我多谈谈你的联络人。你怎么看待他？”

“我怎么看待他。”超人重复了一次，“B，那是我的媒体联络人……”

“我是在问你你觉得他靠不靠得住。”他讨厌超人明知故问。“不要兜圈子，你有多了解他？”

超人似乎不是很想回答这个问题。“据我所知，”他迟疑了，“我觉得他还挺可靠的。”

“据你所知，当然啦。”用牙咬着线的蝙蝠侠讥诮。“三年前你告诉我，据你所知，莱克斯·卢瑟不过是个怪里怪气的有钱人。”

“……这不能怪我。”超人辩解，“那个时候你也没有看出……”

“我记得你说过你喜欢他的一部分观点，”关于超人的，当然啦，“这个克拉克·肯特似乎也不是很喜欢你。你是不是在这方面有些奇怪的癖好？性单恋？”

“……我觉得他应该 **不至于** 变成卢瑟那样，”他直接跳过了最后那个问题，这让布鲁斯感觉到了一点好笑，“从发量上看，他很浓密。”

“莱克斯·卢瑟又不是因为秃头才开始反社会。”蝙蝠侠冷冷回击。他还是觉得超人围着自己打转的样子让人心烦意乱的，终于一个没忍住，扯着披风一把将他拽了下来。超人从善如流地坐在他的身边。“所以你到底是因为什么选他做你的媒体联络人？不要装傻，卡尔，别告诉我你随便在路边找了个小孩……”

超人没有出声。

……

蝙蝠侠难以置信地放下手里的针线活。“你真这么做了。”

“不。”超人说，“我没有。”

“卡尔-艾尔。”

“不！”他大声说，“我真的没有，B。你喜欢误会人的习惯能不能改改？我之所以选择克拉克，是因为我信任他，我了解他，我认为他值得被信任。这么说你满意了吗？”

现在，他想把拉下来的超人送回到他应该在的半空中去。

其实仔细想想，这说不定真的是超人能干出来的事。他是说，超人在有些时候确实心软得令人发指。只是因为肯特和莱恩是踩着狗屎运刚巧最先采访过他的人，然后之后有刚巧保持了一段时间的频繁往来，于是超人出现了一点雏鸟情结——听起来真的很超人。

而他居然还对超人会仔细审查自己的媒体联络人抱有期待。

“……我跟你保证。”超人停顿了一会儿，终于像是忍耐似的开了口，“他没有问题。”

“哦，真的嘛？”蝙蝠侠冷笑道。“那不妨来说说他在出现在你以外的时间会做什么？你了解他？”

“哦，当然啦。”超人忍不住讥诮道，“想来他一定是个下班后会经常参加某些藏头遮面不敢露脸的人举办的秘密集会，热衷于四处寻找氪石的消息，不仅如此还经常跑到卢瑟公司外打转的人。他说不定还会关注除我以外正义联盟的其他人，例如每周都要来哥谭起码三次好刺探联盟顾问的最新动向。他一定极度危险，因为他总有办法得到联盟的最新消息——怎么样，侦探先生，你觉得这个情报会不会让你满意？”

布鲁斯迟疑了一下，他知道卡尔是在故意气他。但是他还是需要思考一下这些事的可能性。

“如果，”他说，“这个肯特真的心怀不轨……”

“你是说什么样子的心怀不轨？”

“想要伤害联盟成员。”他说，“跟那些反派一样。”

“我不知道。”超人说，“你知道吗，他是你的铁杆粉丝，上个月联盟人气投票他还为你拉了票。你觉得这会是一个反派的常规举动吗？还是你们哥谭的反派都喜欢在谋杀超人前先礼仪性为蝙蝠侠投个票，在被抓之前发挥一下余热什么的？”

“不管是出于什么目的，假设他对联盟的某些人心怀不轨。”

“‘好吧，亲爱的，我觉得蝙蝠侠跟大都会更配，所以我该做点什么？’”

“问题就在于他会做什么。”布鲁斯说。“首先，他会收集和联盟有关的信息。”

“地球上一半以上的人口都会收集联盟相关的信息。”

“他手机浏览记录里有很多正义联盟相关。”

“对于一个工作就是给正义联盟写报道的人来说，这样做真的很不同寻常。”

“他还可以通过你来做这个。”

“我确定我没有和他 **谈** 起过任何正义联盟有关的事。”

“那么他可以跟踪我们中的某些人。”

“比如闪电侠。”超人愉快地同意道，“他当然追得上他。”

布鲁斯呼噜了一声，那是他表示恼火的哼气声。“卡尔-艾尔。”他说。“他可能跟踪不了你，闪电侠或者绿灯侠，但是其他人他总是可以跟踪的。”

“比如说谁？”

比如说我。

布鲁斯把这句话咽了回去。“他对哥谭很有兴趣。而越对他了解，我越觉得不快。”

“查查他的机票记录。”

“或许他还有别的抵达哥谭的方式。”他查过了，肯特惊人地只在过去一年里来过哥谭两次——可他今天四处拜访的熟练程度可不像是只来过两次。

“是啊。”超人心不在焉地在布鲁斯旁边理着紧身衣的袖口。“他应该会有超能力，只要他想，嗖地一声就可以从大都会飞过来。”

“如果他没有来过哥谭，”布鲁斯没理他。“他专注于大都会。”

“这就是我的地盘了，我可以保证，克拉克·肯特从来都没有试图谋杀过我，并且他很讨厌卢瑟。”

“……这说不通。”布鲁斯恼火地嘟囔着。哥谭正在迎来她美丽的清晨，而她们坐的位置则是布鲁斯精挑细选后，最适合迎接晨曦的微光的位置。

这是个适合亲吻、约会的地点，而他还在皱着眉头给克拉克·肯特缝着那个该死的钱包。

“我觉得最合适的方法就是放下你对克拉克·肯特的……”

“那么从动机入手。”

“你是真的讨厌他，我发现了。”超人说，“好吧，你继续。”

“我并不是在疑神疑鬼。”

“当然，你只是实事求是。”

“他让我觉得不舒服，卡尔-艾尔。他就像是一根刺扎在心上。”

“我听过的上一个关于刺和心的故事，是夜莺用心尖的鲜血浇灌出了爱情的玫瑰。”

“所以说他的动机，他为什么这么沉迷我？”他想知道超人是什么时候开始喜欢用这种宛如在说真话一般的真挚嘲讽人的。“他为什么这么喜欢围着蝙蝠侠打转？”

关于这个问题，卡尔-艾尔看着他。

他用了一种他很确定蝙蝠侠会讨厌的语气。

“哎呀，这个嘛，多明显。”他说，“他爱你爱得都快疯了，你看不出来吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对超人的眼镜做了点私设，大概是现代科技下与时俱进的一些氪星小把戏。

“……”

“……”

“……”

“对不起。”随着蝙蝠侠陷入沉默渐渐变长，超人一翻身就从滴水兽上跳了下来，他甚至不需要去看蝙蝠侠的脸色，就已经高高举起了自己的双手。“我不是有意的，我今天……心情不好。”他说，“所以说话说得过分了些——你不要生我的气，B。”

“……”

蝙蝠侠的表情在面罩的遮掩下无迹可觅，你只能看到他抿起的嘴唇宛如一道刀锋一般冷酷的不带感情。

晨曦的微光在两个人的肩膀上跳跃。几只清早离巢的乌鸦落在了这除了黑与白的影子外空无一人的顶楼。他们自然认得其中着黑衣的那一刻，知道若是这时看到他，往往就可以从他手中讨得些许的零食碎屑。他们满怀期望地等待着。

超人的脸色出现了些许不够自然的苍白。他还努力维持住了一副老样子，那副面孔依旧透露着他寻常会有的宅心仁厚之感。然而，从那因沉重而不自觉垂下的眉毛，到失去了平日和煦笑容的嘴角，他微微佝偻起的肩膀令这个本应意气风发的男人如今看上去，倒像是一只刚刚经过斥责，乃至于垂头丧气的败犬。

不知道为什么，最后的这个念头令布鲁斯感到了一阵恼火。

“你说得过分了些。”布鲁斯哑着嗓子重复。

“……”这让超人无精打采地望了他一眼。阳光在他的脸上阴郁地闪烁着。“对，”他说，“我会替你好好看住克拉克的，我是说……”他演了口唾沫。“你完全没必要生气，或者对此觉得不开心……”

左右不过是些玩笑话罢了。超人观察着他的表情。你知道有时我太想调节气氛，所以就会……胡言乱语一点。你完全没必要当真。

你没必要当真。

“……我很高兴你明白了。”他听到自己开口，“下回别这样了，卡尔。”

嘎！嘎！

那些终于意识到自己的愿望必将落空的乌鸦四散入了广袤的夜空之中。

* * *

**虚伪。** 布鲁斯嘭地一声将蝙蝠车的车门甩上，还没有在座位上坐稳松开手闸，就已经一脚踹中了蝙蝠车的油门。发动机轰鸣着，咆哮出了空转的怒音。虚伪。布鲁斯松开了手闸，蝙蝠车顿时如离弦之箭一样向前蹿出。这真是彻头彻尾的虚伪！想一想，布鲁斯拽开了肩膀软甲的暗扣。想一想。在无数个夜晚，超人降临在他的身边，他难道不是接受了这氪星之子全然的好意，任由自己沐浴在他亲近而又热切的爱慕之中？他难道可以说，自己对超人无数次会议上偷偷递过来的眼神，无数个战斗结束后对着他露出的笑意，还有那无数个夜晚，两个人并肩坐在滴水兽上的柔情毫无察觉？虚伪！这真是一种软弱的，全无用处的虚伪！他自然是可以说他是什么也不懂的，他知道他就算这么答了，那个好心肠的卡尔-艾尔也只会全盘接受。瞧，这就是问题所在，他太过了解卡尔，乃至有时胜过他自身。他当然可以说，他对这样的卡尔全无此等方面的意图，之前所有的接近都不过是一种朋友过于亲密所造成的误解。于是知晓了他态度的超人便会缩回到他平日里安定淡然的壳子中。是啊，他心想，他必然还是会像好朋友一样地待他，卡尔-艾尔何其高尚？但是在这之后，他们的关系势必无法回到从前。就算超人决定继续孜孜不倦地追求他，就算布鲁斯决定假装一切都没有发生地继续维持着这脆弱的平衡，他们也不会回到过去，成为坦然而纯粹的超人与蝙蝠侠。

虚伪。他驶入了那条归家的小路，在做一个惯常的甩尾以避开那些可能存在的跟踪者时，他意识到自己正漫不经心地凝视着后视镜里，那个依旧将自己藏在面具之下，对这一切都带着无动于衷的冷淡的蝙蝠侠。高高在上，宣布着一切感性与自己的绝缘。于是他便勾起嘴角，对着这如鬼魅般的影子露出一个不屑的轻笑。

他难道可以发誓说，他没有希望过超人能够像是这样，长长久久地爱慕着他，像是他们过去的每一天一样，以一种持之以恒的热情来对待着他？他难道可以对着自己诚实地说，倘若五年之后，超人和其他愿意接受他，并且懂得欣赏他感情的人在一起共结连理，他会对此毫无保留毫无遗憾地送出自己的那份祝福？哦，他自然会祝福超人的，不管他是要和谁结婚，他都是超人最好的朋友。但是这祝福之下，难道不是依旧存在着某种注定应被诅咒的隐秘期盼。他难道可以假装，在超人的追求下，自己其实是全然的无动于衷？

神明的胸膛中载着铁石，然而蝙蝠侠的胸膛中跳动着的却是颗人类的心。他确实可以忍耐并接受这个，就好像他可以忍耐并接受过去命运无数次加之以此身的苦难。比起其中最令人难以下咽的部分，超人的失望和另寻新欢不过是其中最为温和的一个部分。

但是，问题在于他不想。

你可以用公式计算子弹出膛的角度，你可以用概率换来行动的方案，但是你不可以用理性换来一颗心。

他和超人的心，两个人的心，像是两个砝码一样，堪堪坠在这个平衡的关系两头，谁都不愿更近一步，谁都不愿再退一步，只因为一个疏忽，它们就将一同坠落在地面上，在两个人的眼前化作不可挽回的齑粉……

然后，他妈的那个超人说，他爱他爱得快要发狂。何必呢，拿克拉克·肯特来做什么该死的遮羞布，就好像布鲁斯听不出超人实际在说的是全然相反的一种东西？他以前没有，以后也不屑于用自欺欺人的方式来掩盖那些横在自己面前的残酷事实。超人或许是怕他伤了蝙蝠侠，所以才拿肯特来做这个幌子。“他爱你爱得快要发狂了，”超人告诉他说，“你难道看不出来吗？”一定有人认为，他这句话何其温柔。可是温柔？哈，他可没有听出超人这句话里的温柔。倘若他真是个纯然无害的小东西，他真的像是众人想象中那样的稳重含蓄，那么从一开始他就不该说出这样的话。他怎么会不知蝙蝠侠听不出这段话的真实含义——当他说这段话的时候，他分明就是在将布鲁斯的军，却偏偏又要将自己的行动披上了一层没那么刺目的外衣。

我爱你爱得快发狂了，那个凝视着他的超人温柔地说，你难道看不出来吗？

布鲁斯抓着方向盘的手指用力到起了青筋。

就让地狱吞噬掉这个挨千刀的氪星人好了，布鲁斯不会救他。他怨恨着超人贸然开口的莽撞，恼怒着超人不知疲倦的追逐。他想要拉开，拉开两个人之间的距离——如果他们真的要在一起的话，那么先拉开一段距离让两个人冷静下来想想，难道不是最恰当的吗？这难道不是最为合理而妥当的处理方法吗？为什么那个氪星人就不能明白这一点？

可是。当布鲁斯终于松开了脚，让过热的引擎慢慢冷却下来，窗外的风景不再是一层模糊的迷雾之后，他却听到了有什么东西在他的大脑里呓语。他说了，他错了。

他说那不过是个玩笑。

这个前一秒还在可恨地嬉皮笑脸着，像是要将气疯布鲁斯作为自己毕生大业的超人，此刻垂头丧气地站在他的面前。

左右不过是些玩笑罢了。就像是挨了斥责的败犬，那个低垂下头的男人轻声说。我……并不是故意要让你不开心。

我不会再让你为难了。

就是这样的超人，就是这样的超人让布鲁斯想要对其咆哮。他想要抓住超人的肩膀摇晃他，告诉他他他妈不该做出这么一副好像布鲁斯刚刚踢了他的样子。他他妈不该露出这么一副受了伤的神情。他他妈的是超人他难道不懂吗，他妈的超人为什么会受伤？他他妈只要一直傻乎乎地蠢下去就够了。没有人会期望他做出，他做出……

“……”

终究，布鲁斯还是叹息了一声。那一直憋在他胸膛内，因为无处可去所以令人想要咆哮怒吼着的东西真的出口时，却变成了一声微不可闻的悲叹。他将头罩粗鲁地拽了下来，用力地将头发开始向后捋去。

一直如此，一直如此，一直如此。

而蝙蝠侠的面具正在他手间，沉默不语地用那雾一般不可捉摸的眼白凝望着他。

没有意义，没有意义。他想着，这无动于衷的面具没有意义，这讲一切隔绝于外的伪装有何意义。

很多时候，他觉得这垫了铅的头盔根本就防不住卡尔的视线。有些时候，他会觉得卡尔透过头盔，看到了因为惊讶而瞪大了眼睛的布鲁斯。

他坚定的下颌从来不会违背主人的意志向旁人泄露出任何的秘密，然而被遮挡住的其他部分，在超人将那句“玩笑话”说出口的那一刻又该是怎样的表情？这素来让布鲁斯引以为傲的大脑遭遇了名为超人的病毒入侵，于是在那一刻，无数的弹窗淹没了布鲁斯用来处理代码的显示屏。先是一个巨大的“他真的这么干了”，然后是一个让人想要掀桌的“我早就说”，更多的小一点的窗口密密麻麻地出现，从难以置信无法原谅再到带着一点酸涩的，罪恶的快乐。

但是，都过去了。

布鲁斯一面进行着硬盘的查杀，一面重新将被超人搞得一团糟的思绪重新归类。

都过去了。

快乐也好，愤怒也罢，乃至于那更大一团难以名状的情绪都已经成为了过去。

是时候做点蝙蝠侠会做的事情了。

当下，最紧要的问题无非是两个。一个是超人今天古怪至极的微妙态度，一个，是依旧处在一片谜团中，令人难以捉摸的克拉克·肯特。说不清到底哪一个让蝙蝠侠更加地头痛。但是前者可以解释的原因还是可以有很多——超人毕竟不是一台100%会按常理出牌的机器人，情绪、事件还有一些微妙的难言之隐都会显著影响他的表现水准。布鲁斯不进思索起了他跟超人近来的几次会面。

“别这样，B，他只是情难自已。”

他们上上次在正义大厅开会的时候，超人倒是表现的相当的坦荡直率。而如果问题出在那以后，他们就也只是在会议室又见过一次面。当时，布鲁斯正专心致志地作者手头的暸望塔，而超人……

超人在跟他说了一堆并不重要的感言之后告诉他，他想要见布鲁西。

“……”就是这段回忆，让布鲁斯在将头盔随手丢到旁边的座位上后，继而向后倒去，一条脚蹬在了方向盘上。在蝙蝠车自动巡航所产生的微弱电子音间，布鲁斯开始漫不经心地拨弄起自己额前的短发。

就是这件事，让当时的布鲁西便觉得，超人的态度颇为怪异——一方面，他似乎是真的不介意自己和布鲁西传出的绯闻。最开始的时候，他像是根本不相信布鲁西是真的爱上了他，以至于他甚至没有像是规避一般迷恋的那样慎重守旧。另一方面，当他提出想要见布鲁西时，他却又表现出一种与之相反的执拗，就是这种古怪的执著惹恼了当时正在专心工作的布鲁斯。

布鲁西到底有什么值得超人如此注意的地方，这也是布鲁斯百思不得其解的一个地方——他与超人的接触仅限于一次大都会的公开会面，而那时虽然他言语轻薄，行动大胆，但是至少在之后的见面里，超人的表现并不像是认为这有什么值得担心之处。从各个角度讲，认为超人今天古怪行动的原因是布鲁西都是不大合逻辑的。但是另一方面，如果他身为蝙蝠侠时的表现并没有激起超人更进一步打算的倾向，正义联盟也没有任何新的动向，大都会也没有遭受任何的突然袭击——在这几点成立的前提下，除非超人恰恰巧巧地非要在这两天开悟明志，明白他们这样你知我知但无一人说破的关系不能长久，于是决定要莽撞直来的话……

他要是真的莽撞直来，布鲁斯心想，我倒是还觉得正常一点。但是问题就在于超人如今如此微妙的态度。他是知道超人下定决心之后的样子的。钢铁之躯一往无前，目光坚定，固执得就会像是一头奇美拉都拉不回去的铁牛。他要是真的想要摊牌，那他一定会将一切都做的认认真真，无比正式，而不是像如今这般，做出这种半吊子似的发言。

他一定会诚诚恳恳地告诉布鲁斯他的真实感受，他对两个人之后关系的期望，末了再加一句，即使你不愿意，我也希望这不会影响我们两个之间的友谊。

他就像是熟悉自己的手心和手背一样地熟悉着这个让人头痛的超人。他的正直会令他必定如此的。所以，不，他绝不是因为真的做通了自己的思想工作，他绝不是考虑成熟后说出了今天晚上的那一番话。必然是因为有什么东西让他心烦意乱，所以他才做出这样古怪的举动和感言。

所以，问题只能出自布鲁西身上。那么，问题就在于，超人到底发现了什么。

无数个念头因此从他的脑海掠过。最严重的是超人终于看破了他的秘密身份，但这依旧解释不了超人为什么会在今晚如此烦躁，最荒谬的是超人移情别恋看上了布鲁西，所以今晚是一个最后的试探，但是当然，还有像是他知道了蝙蝠侠就是布鲁西，然后又知道布鲁西白天爬了肯特的大腿……

这些念头的荒谬部分，让布鲁斯忍不住发出了一声冷笑。可是除此之外，布鲁西又做过了些什么？在过去的半个多月里，他的行程非常简单，在绑架之后就是一个多星期拒不见客的长期休养，除了昨天肯特的采访以外，他想不出还有任何地方值得其他人大惊小怪。庄园的监控也保证了超人不会在布鲁斯不知情的情况下偷偷落进他的院子……

所以果然，问题还是出自肯特身上。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。

* * *

有如没有影子的幽灵一般，蝙蝠车悄无声息地滑入了原先的车位。阿尔弗雷德并没有来迎接他，所以他也自然不会发现，他的布鲁斯老爷又双叒将腿架上了方向盘地违反了交通规则——布鲁斯早就告诉过他，今天不必等他回来。毕竟布鲁西从惊吓中恢复后，董事会、各大媒体还有他的朋友们全都等着要见他，他接下来的日程被排得很满，所以他需要阿尔弗雷德精力充沛地全心投入。至于迪克，他也应当在自己的房间内休息……

应当。

当这个词出现的时候，它往往意味着实际情况与理论期望存在着较为明显的差别。

布鲁斯面无表情地跳下了车，他迈开长长的双腿，走到正聚精会神地坐在电脑前，用大屏幕打着XBOX游戏的迪克身后。  
小跳后三段连击斩，闪现换大招，一个地球上抛之后，K.O.。“I AM SUPERMAN！”也不知道到底是在模仿蝙蝠侠还是超人的迪克甚至一把跳到了椅子上，开始了只有他自己能懂的奇特舞蹈。

系统提示：对方再次发来对战申请。

“哈！哈！弱毙了，伙计。”迪克断然拒绝了对方的联机请求，他喜气洋洋地退出到了竞技场主界面，屏幕右上角显示着28连胜与top 1的王冠，右下角，不断跳出新的用户进入对战室，观战玩家SuperSuperAlwaysBetter的提示。

这是韦恩企业最新开发的格斗游戏，就在上个月，他本人亲自批准了韦恩企业向正义联盟发出的联动活动申请——所有的利润都会被用于购买暸望塔的建筑材料。所以从某种层面上说，迪克也在为暸望塔的建造做出自己的一份贡献。

布鲁斯不动声色地看着迪克接受了一位使用蝙蝠侠角色的玩家的对战邀请，直到迪克操纵着超人开始对对面玩家进行了一连串的打击，他觉得是时候了。

他一脚踩下了XBOX的控制插头，伴随着迪克的一声惨叫，屏幕上最后显示的，是突然停住了动作的超人被蝙蝠侠揍得开始原地升空。

“不！不！不！这是作弊！”迪克愤慨地说，“这是作弊！我的连胜！这是一种不道德的胜利方式！阿福，你说好了今天晚上不管……”

不管……

布鲁斯对着迪克歪起脑袋，然后将手里拎着的插头晃了晃。

“………………………………嘿，B。”迪克露出了一个讨人喜欢的微笑，“夜巡过得如何？那个大个子最后你怎么处置的？”

“我把他的钱包和手机放在了戈登的桌子上。只要他报案，他们就会将它交还给他。”他这么说着，将插头丢回了地上。当他踩着重重的步子坐回到主机前的椅子上，专心致志对付起自己绑腿的时候，迪克坐在原地，依旧小心翼翼地看着他。

“……布鲁斯，你……心情不好？”

这让布鲁斯略微考虑了一下。“你通宵打游戏。”他指出。

“我没有通宵打游戏。我只是——好吧，我只是在等你回来的时候找点事做。”迪克慢吞吞地回答，“我担心你。”

“如果不是因为今天周六，而你不需要周六一早就去上课的话，我会禁你的足，迪克·格雷森。”布鲁斯头也不抬地回答。他的靴子被丢在地上，发出了一声沉闷的咚音。

迪克扮起了鬼脸，他确实应该扮鬼脸，毕竟，布鲁斯都没有跟他生气。“但你还是不开心。”迪克说，“我不在的后半夜怎么了？你遇到了麻烦？有人袭击你？还是说超人又找上了门？”

“……你注意到自己把超人找上门和有人袭击我这两件事并列了，对吧，格雷森？”

“哦，别这样嘛，B。超人来哥谭，没有人比我更高兴，但是我太熟悉他找完你你脸上的表情了……”他不怕死地用脚划着地，让自己的转椅到了跟布鲁斯平齐的位置。现在，他趴在布鲁斯的椅子扶手上。

“超人又怎么你了？”他说，“他说了什么让你不开心的事？他又给你惹了麻烦？他难道……”

“他什么也没做。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地回答。

其实有那么一会儿，他考虑过要不要向迪克透露一点关于他和超人之间的……纠纷。迪克·格雷森就是有那么一种神奇的魔力，只要他愿意，他就总能把最沉默寡言的人的嘴巴给撬开。与生俱来的魅力，永远能设身处地的情商，当布鲁斯心情好一点的时候，他会满足地这么想，柔和的嗓音，加上乐天派的活力。

但是，即使如此，他也依旧在用SuperSuperAlwaysBetter作为自己的网名。布鲁斯冷酷无情地提醒自己。只要他吐露哪怕一丝的端倪，他很确定迪克将会现场尖叫着开始撮合超人成为自己的第二监护人。

你想要让超人在自己“家长签字”一栏签字像他妈好久了，别以为我不知道，迪克·格雷森。

“克拉克·肯特，”所以，在迪克继续追问下去之前，他转向了今晚另一个让他烦躁到牙痛的对象，“难嚼的骨头。”

“他有什么可疑的？”

“……”布鲁斯在大脑里迅速整理了一下语句，“是直觉。”他确信。

“……是啊。”迪克严肃地点了点头，“我们都知道蝙蝠侠破案的最大利器是他优秀的侦探直觉。”

这让布鲁斯面无表情地凝视了他一会儿，直到迪克一缩脖子，“我错了，布鲁斯你继续。”

“他似乎对我很是熟悉，”他开始努力回忆起他跟克拉克·肯特相处过的那短短几个小时，“他——并不害怕暴力。但是当它们出现的时候，他有伪装胆小怕事的倾向。他回避与人的冲突。”他的大脑在勾勒肯特被绑匪丢回到地面上，还有小巷子里不自然的跌倒，“有些时候，我认为他在假装笨拙。但是我不清楚为什么。”

“有可能他只是个讨厌和人吵架的老好人，”迪克温和地回答，“你知道，尤其在哥谭，一个吵着吵着你就会突然发现，自己的肠子从腹腔里掉出来的地方。”

这让布鲁斯回忆起了肯特和自己的争执。“不。”他摇了摇头。“他意志坚定，没有盲从于人的倾向。我会认为固执是个更加恰当的形容词。他没有试图改变我的想法，但是与此同时，他也从来不会在自己的意见上退缩。”布鲁斯微微皱起了脸。“还有些时候，他似乎喜欢取得事情的主导权，但是这并不严重。”

“你是说——相对于你的控制欲的程度来说并不严重，还是普通人标准的并不严重？”

“……”布鲁斯分了一部分大脑思考迪克是不是在讽刺他，“普通人的程度。”

“这听起来，虽然他的性格和他遇到暴力时假装弱小的习惯确实有些矛盾……”没错，一个轻易就会畏缩的人不可能表现出那种程度的顽固不化。但话说回来，绑匪和持枪歹徒可不是什么适合表现英勇的对象，“可总的来说他还是并没有什么……”

“他只是《星球日报》的一名小职员，迪克，”布鲁斯向后倾去，他还没有卸掉身上的轻甲，管他呢。“我查阅了他过往五年的工作记录。虽然获得过几次报社嘉奖，但是除了报道超人以外的时刻，他很少会主动抢占那个冒尖的位置，”他在肯特的大腿上，俯视着他。肯特有着一双不为所动的深蓝色的眼睛……“他似乎甘愿做一名小角色。但是，告诉我迪克，一个具有主导倾向，固执己见，很难改变自己想法的人，在有机会成为领导者，而非被领导的一方的时候，他无动于衷的概率大概是多少？”

“但是他可能并不是在工作上发泄自己的固执欲。你知道……”

“他的绝大多数报道，尤其是《星球日报》开始逐渐器重起他后，都非常地……尖锐。我不认为他是一个在工作中全然无害的软弱类型。”即使他可以装得很软弱，布鲁斯心想。他回忆起了当时他抓住男人西服肩线时想的事。

“他似乎只是不喜欢冒尖，类似的倾向还能体现在他的衣着方面。一般人即使意识到他的西服过于肥大，也只会觉得那买得不够合身。然而肯特的身高为六英尺三英寸，他的身材较为健壮，所以他正常的西服码数应该在48以上，而那身衣服比他实际身型大了不止一星半点，我估计至少应该是两码左右。那么，为什么一个人走进商店，宁愿选择一件明显不合身的西服也不愿意选择更加适合自己的码数？是因为断货？不。48和50都是足够罕见的大小，没有道理他能找得到更罕见的50码却找不到48码。那么，难道是因为50码会更便宜？先不论《星球日报》给他们重点栽培的记者开价多少，特大码数的衣服基本都是特制品，即使不打折，它们所对应的消费者也只能被迫接受。在这个价格歧视里，50码将会在比48码更贵的一端，所以不，这也一样不成立。”布鲁斯的语速逐渐加快，“我猜他是想要掩盖某些东西，他是故意选取了一件这样不合身的衣服来掩饰自己的身材。”就好像那双眼镜。

布鲁斯又想起了那双深蓝的瞳孔透过眼镜凝视着自己的样子。他从来没有见过这样明亮的眼睛，不像是矢车菊，也不像是紫罗兰，那更像是有很多层的蓝色在他的世界里慢慢晕开。而当布鲁斯凑近他的时候，肯特的瞳孔也在微微地扩大，那副好像看到了什么珍宝似的神情，令他想起了——

镜片闪现出了一道惨白的光。

布鲁斯是先听到肩甲砸在地面上的“咣当”声，才意识到自己真的将手里的东西给丢了出去的。他有些惊讶地眨眨眼睛，“我说到哪里了？”

“你在说他掩盖了自己的身材……布鲁斯，”迪克将手放在了他的手臂上，“你没事吗？”

“我没事。”布鲁斯甩开了迪克的手。他正忙于捕捉那个转瞬即逝，曾经出现在他的脑海中，如今却被他忘却了的答案。这种感觉让人很是焦躁，就像是猎人知道自己打中了兔子，却无论如何都找不到自己猎物的踪迹。“他身高六英尺三英寸，”布鲁斯摩挲着自己的嘴唇。这个身高听起来很熟悉。六英尺三英寸，超人的身高。这是个常见的高度吗？一米九一的个头儿，但是肯特看起来可没有这么高。他们看到肯特采访超人时一定会很惊讶，因为他们会发现两个一样高的男人刚刚好地……

像是扩音器突然短路时会出现的那种剧烈的耳鸣。布鲁斯一定骂了句什么，因为当他视野恢复正常时，他意识到迪克已经站在他的面前，正在试图将布鲁斯按回到自己的椅子上。他刚刚是不是突然想要跳起来？还是说他 **已经** 跳起来了？

“布鲁斯，”迪克再次开口，“你听着，我现在去叫醒阿尔弗……”

“肯特在给超人传递信息。”

“……”迪克眨了眨眼睛，“对不起，什么？”

“他在给超人传递信息，他是超人的探子。”布鲁斯紧紧抓住了他在意识突然中断前最后一秒所出现的念头，“他所看到的所有东西都会和超人报道，如果是这样，一切都解释得通。”不管是超人的古怪反应，还是肯特的无所畏……

……还是有哪里不对。布鲁斯皱起了眉。就算他真的是超人的探子，所以才要隐姓埋名少出风头，也还是解决不了超人对他的态度。超人为什么不直接把这件事告诉他？总不能是因为……

所有的线索都被摆在了桌面上，但是他却偏偏不能用一种合理的方式把它们串起来。这种感觉令他感到极度的不快。如果，他心想，如果我能再多一块拼图，如果，超人能再多说一点话，如果肯特能再多透露一点信息，如果他那次能够成功地把那个眼镜从那张该死的脸上取下来——

他为什么这么执着于那个眼镜？

“布鲁斯。”迪克郑重其事地说，“我必须要把阿尔弗雷德叫起来，他会替你检查一下身体，而我去给你拿点吃的过来……”

“我不吃牛奶麦片。”他突然地转过转椅，在敲击了几下键盘后，他看到了跟踪器的位置——它已经离开了哥谭警局，所以肯特取回了自己的钱包。那里面装着他全部的身份证件。他的机票信息……今天中午11点，GT371次航班。如果他现在出发去大都会……不，时间上会来不及，并且大都会跟鳞次栉比，所以反而有了很多躲藏之地的哥谭不同，它更加明亮，宽敞，因此也不适合蝙蝠侠白日的行动。至于布鲁斯·韦恩，他突然跑去大都市一个廉价公寓去的目的是什么？但是至少这个可以记下来，他总有一天要找机会突袭肯特的老窝。那么如果肯特这头他暂时没有什么思路……

他又敲了敲计算机，明天下午，正义联盟对全体赞助商的参观邀请出现在了屏幕上，已经有不少人应邀出席，布鲁斯也会混迹在其中。而当时向蝙蝠侠要求见到布鲁斯的超人，没有理由不出现在这次参观结束时的晚宴上。

就让布鲁西再会会这个同样藏了一肚子的秘密不让布鲁斯知道的超人好了。超人熟悉蝙蝠侠，但是他不可能会熟悉布鲁西。他不可能真的会习惯布鲁西的行事方式，如果他要假装自己的厚脸皮——

那布鲁西可以不要脸。

是时候让我们的大都会童子军尝尝哥谭除了严厉无情外的另一面风情了。布鲁斯踌躇满志地靠回到自己的座位上。

主动出击，可不是只有超人拥有的特权。


	10. Chapter 10

在人群中寻找超人并不算难。事实上，他只要站在那里，就一定会成为人群中最显眼的那一个——一米九一的身高，即使踏足地面，也依旧具备着那些一辈子被引力束缚在地面的凡夫俗子所难以企及的那份优雅。他端正的面庞流露出了一种具有外星特色的风情，让任何有机会跟他共处一室的人都不可能会错过。

这些是布鲁斯一早就知晓了的事实，然而这也无助于解决他现下的困境——在正义大厅参观结束后超人出现的那一秒，这些赞助商和他们带来的亲友便宛如被火光吸引住了视线的飞蛾。他们把超人围了个严严实实，想要轻易地接近他几乎是不可能的。

更不用说，他怀疑超人是在躲着他，不然的话，这不能解释前一秒超人还在布鲁斯试图前进的方向上和人说着话，下一秒，就又突然溜去拯救了地球。

“忙着寻找接近超人的机会呢，嗯？”奥利弗·奎恩在他第三次经过时适时地拱了拱布鲁斯的肩膀，这位来自西海岸的花花公子似乎对眼下的一切都感到兴致盎然，翠色的瞳孔在宴会厅水晶灯的照耀下愉快地闪着光。“别告诉我你是玩真的——你 **当真** 想要追求他？”

这令布鲁斯在心底不耐烦地喷了口气，“别这样，奥利。”他停住脚回过身微微一笑，“那可是 **超人** 。”

“是啦是啦，我知道。‘那可是超人’。可是，就算那是超人，他也还是个壮实的大块头。怎么啦，布鲁西，那些可爱的漂亮宝贝儿终于满足不了你？我还以为坊间传闻里，你对紧身衣的癖好是虚构的呢……”

“显然，这跟癖好没什么关系。长着他那一张脸，不管穿什么样的衣服都很有诱惑力。不过我得承认，确实，他穿着一身紧身衣去打击犯罪有点怪异。毕竟，穿着那套制服的他自己本身就是一种……”他将拇指与食指轻轻地一搓，“情色犯罪。”

这让奎恩又盯着他看了一会儿，直到某一刻，两位臭名昭著的风流人士心照不宣地露出自己标志性的傻笑。“对紧身衣的英雄心存幻想？”

“恰恰相反，他们绝大多数都是怪胎。”

“没错。”奎恩同意说，“有哪个正常人会把自己塞进这种情趣服饰，还自欺欺人地宣布说自己是要打击犯罪呢？”

“欲盖弥彰。”

“十分下流。”

总裁们因为他们的英雄所见略同而愉快地碰了碰杯。

布鲁斯开始思考要怎么将这个烦人精给甩脱掉。

“所以，”然而，奎恩比他开口要开得更快。“你对超人做了些什么，才让他像是对待一条蛇似的躲着你？”

“可能是因为我邀请我们的亚当分享了一块美妙的苹果。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“不过如今看来，向拯救自己的英雄献吻确实已经不是当下小说的流行情节。”

“当然啦，布鲁西。就算你确实是哥谭的漂亮宝贝儿，这么欺负大都会的童子军也是会被讨厌的。 **但是啊** ，”奥利弗快活地说，他的眼睛里闪烁着布鲁斯讨厌的光。“我倒是觉得，你吻他的时候，他可没有现在这样的不情愿——你发现了没有，他今天根本就是在躲着你。除了被人群包围住的时刻，他就没有享受过几分钟在宴会厅的私人时光……”

甚至有时候，我会怀疑他在偷偷看你。奎恩突然凑近他耳语。

他为这种刺探，这种来自一个同样是恰巧拥有一位“爱岗敬业”的CEO，自家祖传的企业才能 **恰好** 能在福布斯排行榜上追着咬韦恩集团的屁股的同类的刺探而锐利地瞪视了奎恩一眼。别闹了，奥利弗。他的眼神简直就是在说，就凭你？

然后，下一秒，花花公子不可退让的尊严就又令布鲁斯微笑了起来。他 **不可能** 在这种时刻输给故作天真，假装一不小心就戳穿了别人心事的奥利弗。不就是假作无知，布鲁西因为自己的草包脑袋横扫美利坚的时候，奎恩还在哪个不知名的角落嫉恨地咬手指呢。

“你知道吗？”他和善地开口，眼睛盯着超人，带着几分矜持地拽松了一点自己今晚的领结，“我觉得，你说得有道理。超人说不定就是在等着我去找他呢。哦，他一定是因为我在吻了他之后连着好几天都没有去看他，所以才恼羞成怒地生起我的气了。这可真可爱，不是吗，奥利？像他这样的老派人士，就是得这样的纯真、善良。你现在可遇不到几个这样的人，还在期待着绅士的登门拜访，三次约会后才能准许落在手背上的轻轻一吻……”

有那么一瞬间，即使是布鲁西自己也被这段话给恶心到了，但是看到奎恩某一刻不小心流露出的“你怎么可以这么不要脸”的表情布鲁斯觉得自己这次绝对是值回了票价。

“——然后，他们却会一脸羞涩地掏空我们这些绅士们的钱包。”他哈哈大笑起来，“饶了我吧，布鲁西。你说得对，在掏空钱包方面，超人可真是尤其的努力——不过，我想，再这样打扰你的猎艳，哪怕是你都会觉得我有点太不识趣了。那么，祝你好运，嗯？如果哪天你泡到了他，随时欢迎你带他来参加我的游艇聚会。你觉得他会让你为他涂防晒油吗？哦，瞧我这傻瓜，超人不需要做防晒，他靠光合作用为生嘛……”

* * *

一个勘误。

想要看到人群中的超人并不难。

但是在他故意躲着你的时候，就连这么一件简单的事都可以变得很难。

在短短的半个小时里，布鲁斯见识到了超人是如何在前一秒还在房间的角落陪人聊天，然后一晃神的工夫，他就又到了房间的正中央和另一群人愉快互动。反正，每当布鲁斯觉得自己锁定了他的时候，他都准保能悄无声息地趁着布鲁斯挤来挤去的时候迅速溜走。

但是，如果超人是在指望布鲁斯会因此而放弃的话，那他也太过小看了蝙蝠侠令整个正联都闻风丧胆的偏执与固执——如果说，超人在某些方面顽固得就像是头水牛，那蝙蝠侠只会在另一些问题上有过之而无不及。一个巴掌拍不响，就算是蝙蝠侠也没有说过，超人和他的吵架从头到尾都只是超人一个人的错。

（虽然一部分是， **强调** ，大部分是）

所以，当他开始以一种充满期待的方式凝望着超人，完全不肯掩饰自己目光中的渴慕，以至于即使是瞎子都会注意到，忍不住告诉超人“那个韦恩一直在看着你呢”，甚至试图直接将布鲁斯引荐给超人的时候，布鲁斯心里的小恶魔奏响了胜利的凯歌。

而他心里没那么恶魔的部分，正在忙于扮演一种终于被心上人注意时所应该表现出的纯情的羞涩。超人不情不愿地扭过头，于是他连忙垂下眼睛，却透过自己长长的睫毛在悄悄看他。任何一个人都可以看出，他是如何被这氪星之子迷得神魂颠倒。一个一米八八的成年男子干这个可真是有够做作的……但是。

看到了吗奎恩，老子他妈的又得了一分！

超人绝对知道布鲁斯是故意的，而布鲁斯知道超人知道布鲁斯是故意的，就是因为超人知道还不得不假装不知道，这才让布鲁斯胜利的快乐又翻了五倍。

操。布鲁斯天使的部分用着咏叹调和着凯歌。我可以这样玩 **一整天** 。

总而言之，现在他是被推到超人的身边了。他知道超人再也不可能甩开他——除非他想让明天报纸上布满《父母吵架置孩子于不顾？正义联盟主席与最大赞助商交恶，正义联盟动向成谜》的小道消息。整个世界上最有钱的男人和最强大的男人，单单是这个组合就足以让他们吸引整个宴会厅的注意。

更何况，他们两个还是整个房间里最漂亮的两个人呢？

就是这样的束缚，令超人微不可察地长叹了口气。当他这么做的时候，他大概意识不到，这副无可奈何却又不得不拼命忍耐着的模样，在布鲁斯眼里却比任何时候都要更加地迷人并富有魅力。虽然这比喻可能并不恰当，但是这让超人就像是一只被刚刚学会走路的幼儿烦得不行，却还是乖乖趴在壁炉前任其蹂躏的大型犬。他的举动中透露出一种十足的耐心意味，而这种耐心，就是他溺爱着某个人，甚至于说，他深爱着所有人类的全部证明。

布鲁斯喜欢超人在不经意间流露的，他对人类充满着感情的一刻。这让他感到很安全，不仅如此，他的心中还会因此而生出一种古怪的爱怜。

可能是因为每个夜晚，他都会用着同样的眼神凝望着属于自己的哥谭。也有可能，是这会让他想起每一次超人努力忍耐却又要偷偷摸摸小声抱怨起来的样子。

“我没有期待你的登门拜访。”超人解释着，却还是伸出半边的手臂，任由布鲁斯将手搭在他的胳膊上。

他当然将手放了上去，充满了一种幼稚的胜利感。 “你偷听我。”

“算不上偷听。”超人答道，“你说话的声音太响。”

“如果我不想让你听到你却听到了，那么不管是出于什么样的原因，你都是在偷听。”布鲁斯耍起了无赖，比他应该的要更加得心应手了些。“你可是在侵犯我的隐私权呢，超人先生。”

“隐私。”超人没忍住，他冲着地板笑了一下。“你对每个人都是这样吗？”

“什么？”

“先是把人弄得神魂颠倒，然后又翻过脸来说，别人侵犯了你的隐私。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，“哦，”他问，“我让你神魂颠倒了吗？”

“明明是我先提出问题的，韦恩先生。”

“但我可没有说我一定会回答。”布鲁斯笑眯眯地说，“你看，如果我没有让你神魂颠倒，那么你的假设从一开始就不成立。而如果我让你神魂颠倒了……”

“怎么？”超人微微抬起了一点眉毛。他这样其实是犯规，如果在这里的不是布鲁斯而是旁的其他人，他们准保会被超人的这个似笑非笑迷得七晕八素，以至于忘记了自己最初提出的是一个怎样的问题。

但是布鲁斯是谁？他可是风流倜傥，整个世界都听说过他多情名声的布鲁西啊。跟超人一样，在这方面，他是个只凭一张脸就可以吃遍整个风月场的高级玩家——他当然知道自己的魅力所在。

上帝在创造万物的时候，对待布鲁斯可是绝对的慷慨大方。高大的身材，健壮的体魄，英俊中流露出的那么一丝游刃有余的绅士风度，他的五官中就没有一样是不讨人喜欢的，再加上那双刻薄的时候像冰，笑起来像水似的眼睛——如果说超人的美来自他超脱万物的勇气与坚定，那么布鲁斯的潇洒则是由人类最宝贵的事物所浇灌出的集大成者。

而现在，这个跟超人一样，可以只是一个不经意的眼神就让人胸口正中一箭的漂亮男人，正暗示性地让手指抚过紧身衣，直到将两个人的距离缩短进了一个亲密无间的范畴。“我们可以谈点……更值得谈的事。”他狡黠地说。

超人又维持着那种漫不经心，似笑非笑的笑容看了会儿他，直到他的眼睛突然地闪烁了一下。“别这样。”他咕哝道。

“什么？”

“就像这样，”他又恢复了平时的声调，就好像将刚刚某一刻，不小心暴露出来的，本不该属于超人的部分重新藏回到自己的面具中，“你当然知道自己在把人搞得晕头转向这方面很有一手，对吧，韦恩先生？”

“如果你是说我长得漂亮，”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻的，“那又不是我的错。”

“恰恰相反，”超人颇为郑重，“我倒是觉得你的魅力来源于他处。诚然，你是个极为英俊的人，韦恩先生，否认这样一个明显的事实没有任何的用处。但我倒是觉得，您的迷人之处可能正在于您对这一点的不以为意——我还从来没有见过像您这样的人呢，若无其事地运用它来换取自己想要的东西，这行事中反而透露出一种您对这优势的巨大蔑视。与其说我是被你的外表给迷住了，倒不如说，我被那之下的某种精神所吸引。”

这令布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。有那么一会儿，他差点忘了自己要说什么，以至于当他笑起来的时候，那个笑容多多少少有点不自然。“你责怪我让人神魂颠倒，却用这样一套恭维话让我飘飘然。是谁说超人不会油嘴滑舌的？老实告诉我——你靠你这憨厚的外表蒙骗了多少人？”

就是这话，让超人重新垂下了眼睛。布鲁斯或许不该这么说的，因为某个瞬间，一种古怪的阴翳掠过了他的眼睛。就好像在某一刻，布鲁斯不经意间践踏了他的真心。

他终究不是什么风月场上的玩家。

“就饶了我吧，韦恩先生。”超人淡淡地说，“我不该这么随便的与您说笑的。所以，您找我是为了什么？”

布鲁斯轻轻眨了眨眼睛，有一种冲动，他没有宣之于口，却让他轻轻推起了超人的胳膊。“别这么说，”他小声道，“我就不能只是因为想见见你吗？”

这话说出去连布鲁斯自己都不会相信，更毋论不知道摸了布鲁西几分底的超人了。但是超人没有拆穿他。

布鲁斯想要重新让他的嘴角柔和起来，但是，“是你先躲着我的。”他将目光转向了别处，“不要否认这点，”他原意是想把这句话说得悦耳又动听，但现在听起来，倒有点像是墓地的晚钟，“为什么？”

超人沉默了半晌，“可能，”他说，“我终于领悟到了某位朋友的正确性。他说，‘我应当离您远些’，这对我们两个都好。”

“这对我们两个都好。”布鲁斯喃喃地重复着。几乎是立刻，他因为超人这阴郁的语调感到了一阵恼火。“所以，这就是你的原因？”

“你这个任性的小东西。”如果不是布鲁斯学过一点氪星语的话，他会以为超人只是嘟囔了一串毫无意义的发音。但是当他再次开口时，他却说了一句截然不同的话。“你相信一见钟情吗，韦恩先生？”

他被这一百八十度的转变弄得有点糊涂了，他锐利地瞥了一眼超人。

超人正心不在焉地凝视着宴会厅的人群，此时此刻的他看上去又跟最初对人类充满柔情的样子截然不同——他现在就像是个局外人，一个格格不入者，正不动声色地观察着自己周遭的一切。

而不管是出于有意还是无意，布鲁斯正跟他站在同一条战线上。

“这取决于你的实际意思。”他很谨慎，但与此同时却又带着几分粗暴，“我当然知道这个世界存在一见钟情……”

“我问的是你是否相信。”超人说，他转过头来看了布鲁斯一秒，就又匆匆将头扭了开去。你会奇怪你怎么能从那一眼里看出如此之多的感情。

“我反而好奇为什么你会提出这样的问题。”布鲁斯寸步不让地回答。“发生了什么？你对我一见钟情？那些超人三流幻想小说里的故事都是真的？”

“我有一个朋友，”他没头没脑着，“同您一样是一位哥谭人，我总想知道他心里到底是怎么想的。有些时候我觉得我不能理解他，或许大都会和哥谭在某些地方就是无法兼容。”

“但是，”超人停顿了片刻，再次开口道，“我确实在想，他是否会相信一见钟情，或者日久生情这档子事。这对于我来说非常重要……”

布鲁斯停顿了片刻，他在思考他到底应不应该将整件事深入下去。他当然可以说“哦，但这关我什么事呢？”可是截至目前，这个议题还算是安全。就算是布鲁斯知道他说的朋友是哪个朋友，超人知道布鲁斯知道他说的朋友是哪个朋友，可是说到底，那不过是个虚无缥缈的朋友。

这一定是超人退让的底线。布鲁斯做不到装作什么都没看见地跨过它。

“那你相信这个吗？”他反问。“你说的这堆东西，日久生情也好，一见钟情也好——这些东西真的重要吗？重点可能不在于你的朋友到底相不相信这个，我认为，而是你怎么看待这堆东西。”

我又不是你那个朋友，他就差写在脸上，我只是个无辜路过的有钱人。

超人被他的表情逗笑了，如果他能快乐一点的话，这个笑容会更加明亮。“你说得对，韦恩先生。最大的问题可能在于——我不相信。”

“你不相信？”

“我有时会琢磨——虽然这似乎不大超人，但是有些时候，我也会被一些人类的思绪所困扰——我会琢磨，爱一个人到底是怎么一回事呢？人类怎么分辨自己爱，或是不爱某一个？有些时候，我倒是觉得，有些事从一开始就注定了。我想，我们可能都经历过被某个人疯狂追求，却无动于衷的一些时刻。我们可能都有过知道某样东西对自己会比另一个更好，但我们还是情愿选择那些会伤害到我们的那些东西。人类是一种让我困扰的事项，而我常常发现我自己也是我困惑的其中一环——就跟小时候，我知道西兰花对身体会更好，但是我却还是会喜欢垃圾食品一样。”

“你的重点在哪里？”布鲁斯粗鲁地说，“我没有听出你的实际含义。”

超人笑了起来。你只是在假装听不懂而已，他用他的眼睛看着他。“很简单，我在追求我的某位朋友，而我以为他也一样喜爱我的追求——但是近来的一些事让我开始有些怀疑。我在想，我到底能不能打动他。”

“你是在说，”布鲁斯控制住自己冷冷的呵斥，这听起来简直就像是一场威胁，“如果你认为不会，你就打算放弃掉。”

超人被他的这句话给逗笑了，“不，”他说，“我不会。我刚刚说过了，爱或者不爱，不是我个人能够控制的事。”

但如果这让我的朋友感到困扰，那么或许我该来得更小心些。超人又说，我不想让他愧疚，或者仅仅是因为希望我们能够维持住现在的关系而做出某些决定。

你怎么判断他是不是真的困扰。布鲁斯听到自己冷淡地说。你问过他了？

不，还不算有。超人沉思。不管怎么说，不打招呼就直接询问这种事都太超过了。他会气疯的。

“那，”布鲁斯用一种不予置评的语调继续道，“我看不出你杞人忧天的原因何在——听你的话，他最近应该也没有什么异常，而这不就是人类的相处方式。如果他们觉得厌烦了，他们就站起身走开。”

“而我更愿意相信有些人会愿意和他人长相厮守，哪怕他们的心底却没有丝毫的爱情。”超人敏锐地看了他一眼，“这对我来说并不是什么不可承受的事。但是或者不是，这对我很重要。”

“听起来这位朋友就像是个既不肯答应你，又非要吊着你的绿茶婊。”布鲁斯凉薄道，“你品位真差。”

“我反倒认为，”超人平静地回答，“这是因为他的心里蕴含着一种常人所不能及的深情。如果他愿意允许我爱他，那是他的仁慈。而倘若他要将它收回去，我也希望我能够知道，以便于不要过于的打搅他。爱一个人永远比接受一个人的爱来得简单。我爱他，于是，我于他有愧。”

他们两个人又一起沉默了会儿。他们没有在吵架，但是整个宴会厅里但凡长了眼睛的人都看得出来，他们离吵架没有差很远。

再次笑起来的人是超人，你看，来了，超人，我们的老好人，关键时刻永远的和事佬。“我希望这不要给你带来太多的负担，韦恩先生，”他开口，“有些时候，我也会想要……”

“你说了那么多。”布鲁斯说，“但是听起来你没有怎么在乎那个人的想法。你真的恋爱过吗？”

“……”超人迷惑地看着他，他似乎被他给弄糊涂了，“不，”他犹豫着说，“我想我没有，虽然我有过一次极为类似的经历，但是……”

但是，你就这么简单地跟人爆出超人险些恋爱的新闻。布鲁斯面无表情地想。他有意忽略了几分钟前，超人跟他说了些更加劲爆的话。“你的这些念头，”他说，“恕我直言，听上去简直就像是个小处男一个人的自言自语。这有点像是舞台上的独角戏，但我们哥谭早八百年就不再时兴哈姆雷特了，如果你要问的话。”

“……你什么意思？”超人现在看起来是真的困惑。

“我说，一个从没有亲吻过别人，从没有握过别人的手，从来没有真正意味和人约会过一场，也从来不知道爱是什么滋味的童子军谈论这个未免搞笑了。”布鲁斯笑了起来，他的声线冷淡而薄情，伴随着一点成年男性特有的沙哑，“如果我冒犯了你，那么我也不会道歉。但我真的建议你去收集一些实战经验，恋爱小说在这方面帮不了你。”

……那什么能帮得上我。超人控制住不快地凝望着他。就是这副愤愤不平却又没有办法发怒的样子，才惹得布鲁斯总是控制不住地想要发笑。

这个世界上怎么会有这种人。这个世界上有哪个白痴能看上这样的一个傻瓜。

“比如。”他抓住超人的胸口的标志，将他强行拽向了一个更加合适的方向。宴会厅里的人都在看着，但是管他呢，反正布鲁西多一个少一个丢脸新闻也没差了。

“把眼闭上，头侧过去。”他命令说，“现在，我要强吻你。之后回家去，把你的这堆乱七八糟的想法都丢进垃圾桶，少读一些有害的小说。还有，你呼吸的时候会吹得我脸痒痒，所以等等给我把呼吸也停住，记住了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近我忙于论文初稿，可能一周只能更新一次……就先定在每周的周五晚？


	11. Chapter 11

“我要说的事，一会儿你们千万别害怕。”

“我们是职业记者，奎恩先生，我们不会怕。”

“我刚刚，”奎恩集团的老总，年轻的奥利弗·奎恩双眼失神地面对着镜头。“看到正义联盟的主席，被他们赞助商给强吻了。他被强吻了——布鲁斯·韦恩他竟然把超人给强吻了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“你知道吗？”迪克·格雷森一边调低采访视频里奎恩总裁那一刻发出的可以刺破人耳膜的高亢尖叫，一边转过头，义正严辞地同布鲁斯说，“当我说，我非常希望超人作为监护人为我的成绩单签名的时候，我只是在开玩笑——你不需要这么拼的，好吧，布鲁斯？”

哼。将脸藏在《哥谭公报》报纸之后，并坚决对首页头条“布鲁斯·韦恩强吻超人！韦恩男郎英雄辈出！”的照片视而不见的男人冷冷地哼了一声，虽然这一般不意味着他的心情不好，而只意味着他的嘴里塞满了早餐的小甜饼。

“真的。”迪克说，“如果你想让我有负罪感，那我告诉你，你成功了。我现在非常内疚，别人都是卖友求荣，我是卖父求超。你真的不需要为了我做到这一步，好吧，布鲁斯？”

“跟你没什么关系。”布鲁斯不动声色地又翻了一页报纸。“别想那么多。”

片刻的寂静。“……所以，布鲁斯。”他听到迪克一字一顿，小心翼翼却口齿清晰地发问。“你的意思是，你完全是主动的，自愿的，不带任何其他原因的……去吻超人的？”

他差一点就回答说是。差一点点。

这里的差一点点的意思是他一把将报纸卷成卷眼疾手快地拍中了迪克的手腕并缴获快伸到自己嘴边的录音笔一只。

“嗷！”迪克嗷了一嗓子，“布鲁斯！你手劲儿怎么这么大！你眼睛带钩的吗这都看得见？！”

哼。这次布鲁斯是真的是冷笑了一声。他拒绝回答这种弱智的问题，蝙蝠侠没有什么东西会看不见——这么想着，他又重新掸开了手上的一卷报纸——他刚刚看到哪来着？

“不是，说真的。”迪克不屈不挠地围着布鲁斯打起了转，“就算你不打算公开出柜告诉我说你爱他，你也得跟我详细说说比如跟超人接吻是什么感觉。他吻技怎么样？是不是很笨拙，还是说他天赋异禀？嘴唇是什么味道，柔软还是坚硬如铁？对了我还希望你能提供更多和他舌头纠缠的感想。你觉得照这个速度下去我有没有有希望有一天在夜巡的时候逮住你和他深夜幽会？什么时候你可以问出他紧身衣的里面有没有穿第二条内裤，这件事我超在意的……”

“迪克。”布鲁斯冷冷地说。“就算超人他不在紧身衣里面穿内裤，我也不会允许你光着屁股穿你那条绿鳞小短裤的。放弃吧。”

“哎哟布鲁斯你这个老古董。”迪克哼哼唧唧地说，“你可是和超人接吻了诶！跟！超！人！接！吻！了！诶！你知道多少人可以拿这个出一个巨幅头条上面大书我和超人接吻的那三个分钟？更不用说整件事对我造成的精神损失……”

“精神损失？”

“你跟超人接吻居然都没有带上我！！！！”迪克声嘶力竭，“你们居然没有带上我——为什么背叛我，布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯觉得有必要将报纸放到早餐桌上了：“……我和超人接吻的事，跟你有什么关系？”

“跟我有什么关系？老天爷啊布鲁斯，你真的得多关心一下时事了。站在你面前的不是别人，是超人和蝙蝠侠世界最佳拍档粉丝会首席代表成员。我每个月甚至省吃俭用给协会作为运营费用……”

“阿尔弗雷德。迪克的生活费从下个月开始统一减半。”

“你个小气鬼！我替你刷盘子你才给我五美元！但这不是重点，”为了嗑cp昏了头连生活费减半都顾不上的迪克·格雷森痛心疾首，“重点是你和超人接吻了！现场围着那么多人——伴郎居然不是我！啊，明明是三个人的电影，为什么只有我不配有姓名……”

“我觉得你跳得也太快了，”布鲁斯冷冷地说，“再说了，他布鲁西和超人接吻关我蝙蝠侠什么事？”

“诶但是布鲁西和超人的粉丝会我也偷偷捐了不……哎呀布鲁斯，你别走啊布鲁斯！”他一把把准备离席的布鲁斯拽回到座位上——虽然布鲁斯也不是真的要走，因为他早餐咖啡还没喝完呢。“不是，我说，说真的呢。你和超人，你们两个到底是怎么回事，你们俩……”

“这是我的私人问题，格雷森。”

“可是，你看。蝙蝠侠，他要是和超人在一起了，这正义联盟的关系是不是要重组？你的那堆什么备用计划是不是要变更？那些坏人会不会想到以此作为切入点？所以你看，蝙蝠侠和超人在一起了的事，这到底算私事呢，还是公事呢？”

这不好说，对吧？

如果不是布鲁斯确定一定以及肯定迪克只是想八卦的话，就某种意义上，他会被格雷森所说服。

但他确定，因为他是睿智的布鲁斯。

“等到什么时候蝙蝠侠和超人真的被放在了一个推特热搜里了再来和我讨论这个事。”布鲁斯说，“而至于布鲁西，不过是个没有感情的接吻机器。”

“这是你说的，布鲁斯。”面对着这句话，布鲁斯突然产生了强烈的不妙预感，下一秒迪克便火速掏出手机打开页面。“‘明明，明明都是我先的。哥谭也好，跟布鲁西的绯闻也好……为什么会变成这样呢？你们为什么会这么熟练啊！到底私下里约会过多少次了啊？！到底要把我这个原配甩得多远你们才甘心啊？！锵锵三人行就这么不好吗？！真有你们的啊，大都会人……’”

布鲁斯认真考虑了一下在大学入学考试前没收迪克·格雷森手机的操作可能性。

主要是跟超人举报了迪克夜巡时偷着摸着玩手机有关系，没错。都是超人天降正义的错。

“但是。”在布鲁斯痛下决心伸出正义的铁拳之前，迪克一把将手机收了回去。他现在坐在布鲁斯旁边的桌子上，又开始假装自己是位知心（八卦）大哥哥。“你真的没有跟超人说你其实是蝙蝠侠？他真的……不知道？”

我确定我没有告诉过超人我是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯心想。但是超人知不知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，他应当还是知道了的。

这一切就解释的清楚了。面对布鲁斯的吻，超人一开始就没有躲。再后来，他跟肯特相处一次时因为被故意套话而不幸泄露了自己也很欣赏超人，之后超人就主动要求接触布鲁斯。谁料想布鲁斯下一次就爬到了超人线人的腿上——那个奸细！完美解释了超人当天晚上的古怪态度。

好像还是缺少了一点什么。他想，问题应该还是出现在那个记者身上。

但是总之，“我没有告诉过他。”

“……天啊。”迪克坐了回去，“超人对着布鲁西出轨。他不爱蝙蝠侠了，我cp被拆了。”

可我能怎么办，迪克说，当然是选择原谅他啊。

“不要再想这种东西了。”布鲁斯说，“你再怎么想，布鲁西也是变不成蝙蝠侠的。”

“但是，”迪克说。“是你主动吻了超人，而不是超人主动吻了布鲁西。所以布鲁西可以，那蝙蝠侠也一样可以——如果有下次，如果还有机会，比如超人主动跟你，蝙蝠侠表白什么的，你觉得你会答应吗？你会真的同意吗？”

这个问题，让布鲁斯难得认真思考了一小会儿。“这不好说。”可能取决于超人逼得有多紧而他其实知道只要超人打算说这个问题他绝对会逼得很紧。但是，超人还没跟他正式表白过呢，他也不想让迪克太得意。“具体情况具体分析。”

“我明白你的意思了。”迪克说。“所以，你们婚礼的时候，伴郎可以是我吗？我可不可以拍一张照片上传到粉丝会作为纪念？你觉得那些人会怎么说？蝙蝠侠横刀夺爱，哥谭内讧决斗竟是为了他！到底是钱还是一颗真心更能获得超人的青睐？诶，等等，布鲁斯，你别走啊布鲁斯！”

关于迪克那堆碎碎叨叨年纪轻轻就已经表现出一种未老先衰的老妈子风范的行为，布鲁斯不予置评——毕竟格雷森的想象惟有在这一层能够如此的跃进。但是布鲁斯就不一样，他是个生活丰富的人，是个有高级趣味的人。除了强吻超人，跟超人谈论感情问题，他还有一些更加重要的工作等着去做，比如说，摸清克拉克·肯特的全部底细。

所以，你瞧，他也不是思绪一直都在围着超人打转的，他是位专业人士。

但是当然，也并不是说他没有仔细回想过，真的跟超人接吻时的感受。那一刻发生得莫名其妙颇为混沌，中间还带着点他希望超人闭嘴的恼火和一些莫名其妙完全无法解释的怜惜。

他好像确实是吻了超人的，对吧？可说的就好像布鲁西宝贝儿没有每个月都搂着三个超模的腰出现在不同场合一样。虽然，他确实很少跟人公开接吻……但是超人。

超人的嘴唇其实并没有大众想象中的那么坚硬，事实上，它咬起来软软的，还带着些许的……可爱（幼稚，布鲁斯修正了一下——说一个一米九一的男人可爱他的脑子绝对是有问题），对，可爱（不对他要说的是幼稚），可爱（操可爱就可爱吧）的薄荷香。一尝就知道是好好刷牙的乖宝宝才会有的味道。并且，就是，就是他真的，真的很，就是那个，清纯的好吧。操这个词拿来形容超人真的有点恶心，算了，不管了。总之当布鲁斯真的去吻超人的时候，他甚至都没有张开嘴，他就是，就是那个， **呆住** 了。

呆住的超人有一点点，有一点点像是受了惊吓的兔子，虽然你很少能看到一米九一的兔子，妈的，他的大脑能不能停止涌现这么奇怪的形容词。可是，迟迟不知道打开嘴，不仅如此肩膀还绷在一起的超人，他就是呆掉了，他死机了。他，他看起来飘飘然——如果不是布鲁斯眼疾手快抓住他的胳膊把他死死地按好，他一度怀疑下一秒超人真的有可能维持着他们接吻的姿势原地飞升。他就是，就是，好可爱的那一种。操，说过多少次了不要用可爱。可是，可是吧。

妈的。呆在蝙蝠侠战甲里维持着严肃表情的布鲁斯心想。

所以这世上怎么可以有超人这样，这样让人无法忍受的讨厌鬼？他先是，哦说了一大通老神在在听起来可他妈有道理的哲学理论，爱啊不爱啊搞个屁啊之类的东西。结果真的开始实践的时候，仅仅只是碰碰嘴唇他就是那么一副“啊我死啦！”的德性。当布鲁斯真的把舌头挤进去的时候，这个瞪大了眼睛，完全不知道酝酿气氛的男人几乎称得上是一脸的惊恐了。

你下流，布鲁斯。他无比清晰地用眼神传递了这个意思。而布鲁斯只想说，操，这叫下流吗？这他妈跟布鲁西平时的玩法比起来简直是清纯爆了好吧。这他妈叫强吻吗？这他妈连亲亲都算不上好吧？卡尔-艾尔，我告诉你，咱们两个现在做的这个只能叫亲亲，懂吧，就是小孩子过家家会玩的那种亲亲。你这就觉得下流你他妈还想泡布鲁西？

可是，当超人站在那里，面红耳赤，唯有那双深蓝的眼睛明亮地在盯着人瞧，硬是将人看了个心惊胆战，心惊胆战的同时就不知道为什么让强吻人的那一方也莫名其妙地好像有点不好意思。并且，他就是，就是如果不是布鲁斯拽住，可能当场就要飘起来，上演个什么当众变身之类的。就。

和氪星人接吻就是麻烦。

还有点成就感。

操。

是挺多成就感。

他妈的亲个处男为什么会有成就感布鲁斯就不知道这是怎么回事了。

操。

但幸运的是布鲁斯不需要将一整晚时间花在无聊地回味他和超人的亲吻上。他是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠不谈情说爱，而她是个办正事的人。这句话的意思是，他正在等待夜深，好潜入克拉克·肯特的房间进行侦查——如果不是大都会到处都是探头，不仅如此，整洁的街道几乎没有多少可以供人藏身的地方的话，其实布鲁斯倒宁愿能在白天，肯特离开自己的公寓时行动。然而，大都会的白天注定是不适合哥谭的黑暗骑士的。而布鲁斯也没有办法用布鲁斯·韦恩的身份冒着被发现的风险潜入对方的公寓。他最不想的就是自己在作为布鲁斯·韦恩撬克拉克·肯特的门锁时得到大都会守护者，他刚当众强吻完并且命令对方回去把整件事忘掉的卡尔-艾尔暨超人的热情问候。

虽然他应该已经知道了布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，从这个角度来说超人更应该协助布鲁斯的工作。可短时间内他真的不想再看到超人的那张臭脸——更不想马上答应超人的表白。

就算他决定要答应了，那也是能拖一天还是可以再拖一天的好吧？他还不打算让超人得意的那么快。而只要一天不答应，他布鲁斯·韦恩就还是一天的自由身。

（虽然在绝大多数让眼里他应该已经算是公开出柜名草有主了，妈的，希望下次布鲁斯·韦恩被绑架的时候，那个绑匪不会是什么哥谭自产自销主义的铁杆支持者）

就是抱着这样的念头，他决定在凌晨3点，夜深人静的时候入侵克拉克·肯特的房间。他可以动作很轻——肯特的房间也没有什么高科技的防护。他可以装几个监护摄像头，顺便翻翻他的资料，拷贝一下电脑什么的。他几乎是任劳任怨地盯着肯特工作到了凌晨一点，又看他在床上刷了会儿手机——不知道在看着什么傻笑——然后又耐心地在肯特入睡后等了两个小时。

然后，他用早就设计好的钩子拨开了肯特客厅的小窗……

其实肯特的房间，作为一个潜在的危险人物，实在是有着几分的乏善可陈。一张沙发，一个办公桌，一个放满了纪念品还有纪念照片的书柜，再算上墙角挤着的两颗绿植就是这间客厅并书房的全部物品。他大概是真的喜欢看书。甚至有些书被一路堆放到了地板上。浪漫的爱情小说，经典的骑士小说，具有讽刺意味的现实小说；哲学；人文；社会……如果肯特真的没问题，布鲁斯心不在焉地想，或许圣诞节他可以赠送肯特一个亚马逊kindle用户的年度会员。

他还对着书柜里，高中毕业的肯特和父母的那张合影多看了一会儿。照片里的肯特没有戴眼镜，对着镜头笑得一脸灿烂，看着……比平时要来得更加英俊帅气。布鲁斯眯了两秒钟的眼睛，然后用小型照相机飞速取证，决定等回到蝙蝠洞再细细分析。电脑还需要五分钟才能拷贝完成，他可以去肯特的其他房间看看。

除了卧室外，这个不大的公寓就只剩下了一个小小的盥洗室和一个小的可怜的杂物间。布鲁斯在盥洗室的顶端又留了两个微型监控探头。然后，他决定回到客厅看看资料拷贝完成了没有。他推开了盥洗室的门……

然后正对上了已经坐起身来，正一脸谨慎地盯着盥洗室的克拉克·肯特的蓝眼睛。

“……”

“……”

气氛有点尴尬。

不是一般的尴尬。

刚刚苏醒的男人明显是听到了什么声响才突然惊醒的，一副眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在他的鼻梁上，根本就是要掉不掉的样子。而在蝙蝠侠出来后，不知道出于什么心理，他还又努力地往上推了推。

推了推。

“你……”

“那个……”

他们同时开口，又同时闭嘴。

事情是怎么变成这样的呢？布鲁斯忍不住思索。

肯特似乎也对眼下的情形比较费解。他看了一会儿蝙蝠侠，又低头看了看只穿着一条内裤裸睡的自己。

他停滞了三秒钟。

然后，非常缓慢地。

缓慢而坚定地。

将一旁的白被单缓缓拽到了自己身上。

气氛更加尴尬了。

“我什么都没看见。老天，我什么都没看见。”他说着，试图把头也藏进被单里，“所以那些黄色 小电影里演的都是真的咯？老天爷啊，原来蝙蝠侠真的会闯进别人家然后，然后……”

然后布鲁斯并不想听到任何将蝙蝠侠还有黄色 小电影放在一起的句子。

尤其是从肯特嘴里钻出来的句子。

他面无表情地朝着肯特迈出两步。

“我我我，我什么都不知道。”蒙着头的肯特还在说。“老天，老天，蝙蝠侠正在我的屋子里，老天，而我除了一条内裤什么也没穿。但是你想干什么就干什么吧，我是不会喊的，我——我会誓死捍卫你的名誉，就算你三更半夜钻进了我的卧室。我的天，我的天啊。”

布鲁斯将被单从肯特的头上扯了下来。

肯特可怜巴巴地缩成了很小一团。那副眼镜还架在他的鼻梁上。

“有什么需要我帮助的吗？”他磕磕巴巴地说，“我、我写的关于你的专题你不满意？你觉得我哪里歪曲了什么事实？可是，你只要给我发一封邮件就够了，你知道吧？就。”

你这样让我很惶恐，他说。说说话啊，蝙蝠侠。

这让布鲁斯忍不住冷笑了一下，在这冷笑的辐射下，肯特看起来更加焦虑了。他不停地张嘴又闭嘴，闭嘴又张嘴。“可是，可是这一切是为了什么呢？”他忍不住说，“你总不能……可是……”

一个正常的，心里没有鬼的成年男性，是不会在这种时刻说出这种话的。所以果然，肯特心里还是有鬼。问题就在于那到底是什么鬼。既然他已经被发现了，那么他就干脆直接地扫视了一圈这个房间。卧室里出了床，床头柜，衣柜以外还有一个巨大的柜子。地上有个猫食盆，里面甚至剩着点猫粮，但是布鲁斯并没有看到猫。他将这个也记上了心里的疑点清单，决定之后要好好查一查。

但是那个巨大的柜子让他有些心神不宁。他决定直接检查一下，当着柜子所有者的面。

“等一下！”一直假装自己不存在的肯特在他的手抓住柜子把手前突然咆哮道，“等等，只有那个，那个不行——”

我管你呢。布鲁斯心想，你越是不行，我就越要检查。我倒要看看，超人联络人，克拉克·肯特的最终秘密——

然后，接下来发生的事情，虽然有点偶然，但还算得上是顺理成章。因为蝙蝠侠对克拉克·肯特疑心深种，所以即使他在拉开柜子时，他的注意也还是对准的克拉克·肯特。这就让有什么东西突然从柜子里扑出来的时候，布鲁斯甚至没有多加思索地就做出了反应。他在一个后空翻的时候，飞起一脚，只听啪！嗒！一声！

一个因为开门的动作过于暴力而向前倒下的蝙蝠侠等身手办的头就砸在了肯特头旁边的墙上，掉了下来，咕噜咕噜滚了几下，又回到了地上。

一个头好端端在肩膀上的蝙蝠侠正面无表情地凝视着倒在地面上的没有头的巨型的忍者蝙蝠侠。

……该死。布鲁斯想。这个手办连我也没有订到。

“啊……啊，啊，啊——————”这是第一次的，肯特在蝙蝠侠进屋后发出了不成调子的一长串气音。他根本是连滚带爬地裹着被子滚到了床边，而在他眼皮底下的就是忍者蝙蝠侠面无表情凝视着他的坚硬头颅。

“我——你——”他真的哭出声来了吗，他听起来真的声音里带了哭音。“啊——”

就在肯特为他终于逝去的限定珍藏版小几千美刀的偶像发出难以置信的气音时，布鲁斯重新打量了一下自己面前的那个柜子。

蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠镖；蝙蝠侠的巨型海报；蝙蝠侠的特典报刊；蝙蝠侠的1:1玩偶；蝙蝠侠的等身抱枕；蝙蝠侠的可动兵人；蝙蝠侠你不可错过的五十个瞬间……

……

甚至有一套蝙蝠侠主题的奇怪杂志。一些不知道是哪个小厂家出的蝙蝠侠相关徽章，密密麻麻地扎在一个绣着巨大的“I Love Batman”的帆布挎包上。这里的收藏简直是叹为观止——布鲁斯总算是明白了自己丢出去却再也找不回来的蝙蝠镖都去了哪里。

“别、别没收它们。”还在对着自己蝙蝠侠手办的头捂着脸的肯特痛哭流涕地说，“蝙蝠镖黑市买起来很贵的。”

……头一次，布鲁斯觉得卡尔-艾尔说的可能有道理。

一个正常的反派。

一个脑子正常的反派。

一个成大事的反派。

是不会在自己的柜子里藏这么多蝙蝠侠还会对着残破的蝙蝠侠手办发出尖叫着干出什么不得了的坏事的。

这个肯特所能犯下的最大恶行，可能不过是为了买到限定版蝙蝠侠手办连夜排队然后为了抢到自己想要的那一个兵人和人在展示台前大打出手而已。

“……”他终于开始为自己的过度敏感，还有些许的多疑感到了一阵轻微的愧疚——如果，肯特真的是个普通人的话，或许过段时间他可以把那些监控探头拆下来。他可以。毕竟如果追踪无线信号的话，虽然他用了中转系统藏匿踪迹，但他还是想确保一切都不出差错。但是他还是觉得这个晚上不知为何地带着一种愚蠢——可能是凡是和超人沾亲带故有点边的事都会显得非常的愚蠢。他甚至又想到原本将肯特的眼镜摘下的计划。

他现在依旧可以将肯特的眼睛摘下来，如果他真伸手那么做了，他看不出肯特能怎么拒绝他，甚至，躲开他。他可以好好看看到底是什么让布鲁斯最初起的疑心。他可以。

但是他又担心自己对眼镜的执着会引起肯特的一部分联想。他一边在心里考量着这个决定，一边出于一种抱歉打扰了我没有想到你是这样的变态我错怪你了的精神，微微弯下身，将那个掉在地上，目光空洞着凝望着天花板的蝙蝠侠的头（手办）捡了起来。

“谢、谢谢……”肯特欲哭无泪地说。“下，下次来的时候，你能不能，不要这么地……惊天动地。”

他这么说着，却还是在布鲁斯将它捡起来时伸出手去。布鲁斯几乎想要回头给他寄一张支票来了，可是那会暴露他的身份——找一个日子在他的桌子上留一沓钱，也不是不可以。

他就这么漫不经心地将手里模型的残骸放进了肯特伸出的手里。

肯特伸出的手里。

“……”

那是一只骨节分明。

手指修长。

如玉一样没有任何茧子和瑕疵。

并且伸出的方式

他妈的该死的令人熟悉的大手。

……老天爷啊，克拉克·肯特。


	12. Chapter 12

…………

当你发现，你的同事兼多年好友兼很快将要成为你的恋爱对象的，一个被公认的善良淳朴非常憨厚的男人，其实背地里收集了一柜子你的等身手办，你的等身抱枕，你所有市面上能买到的粉丝相关，甚至还有专门的剪报集记录你的一言一行一举一动的时候，你会怎么想？你会说，啊我真的超感动你为我做这些吗？

有些人会，有些人不会。

而被迫面对自己信任多年的好超人竟然是一个蝙蝠侠痴汉变态的蝙蝠侠觉得他不会。

他的灵魂因眼前的情景而饱受震颤。以至于有一段时间，他不是很确定自己干了什么，只是面无表情地以一种死亡视线凝视着面前的克拉克。克拉克肯定也有察觉到哪里不对，在这样的尴尬气氛下，他就那样抱着蝙蝠侠递给他的手办人头，挣扎了二十秒，开始询问蝙蝠侠有没有兴趣参观一下自己的蝙蝠侠周边展。

蝙蝠侠不想观看什么自己的周边展，但是毕竟当时他的神志云游九天之外去了趟氪星买了点纪念品甚至回来还顺道收看了一集“我与我调戏的人与暗恋我的人与我口是心非的修罗场”的电视剧，所以他也不知道自己能怎么拒绝。眼下的场景好像不太适合直接拔腿走人。所以他点了点头。

两位联盟的门面，正义联盟的主席和顾问，一起以参加葬礼的肃穆参观了克拉克·肯特的有关收藏，蝙蝠侠高度评价了肯特先生在收集过程中锲而不舍，精益求精的匠工精神，而肯特先生则再度表示了蝙蝠侠是他的偶像，是他心中独一无二的超级英雄。世界上再也不会有蝙蝠侠这样振奋人心的存在了。他关心慰问了蝙蝠侠同志近来的工作状况，表示身为大都会的记者，要切实做好和姊妹市哥谭的联合发展工作……

但气氛还是挺葬礼，非常的葬礼。

“我其实正在考虑买一个专门的透明展示架放这些手办。”克拉克说，“但是还没有想好应该把它放在哪里——你觉得客厅足够好吗？还是说我就放在这个柜子旁，在我卧室的墙边？”

我不想知道你把一个等身蝙蝠侠放在自己的卧室里这个样子真的进门来的其他人不会乍一看被吓出心脏病吗就算是迪克也没有把等身超人放在自己房间他只是把所有的内裤都换成了超人象征的三原色等等肯特刚刚看到他时的内裤是什么颜色是黑色的吗上面有没有什么奇奇怪怪的花纹老天他真的不想知道这种事。

迪克，布鲁斯满心震惊地想，至少我可以确信地告诉你一件事。

超人应该是会在制服里再穿一条内裤的，虽然我不知道你会不会想知道那是什么样的内裤。布鲁斯说不清迪克是会觉得这很变态还是会觉得这是超人和蝙蝠侠间伟大的革命情谊，但他真的很担心迪克之后会偷偷替换掉布鲁斯衣柜里的黑色纯棉内裤。

为什么我要在超人的房间里思考内裤。布鲁斯想。他完全不想再待在这个房间里。尤其在肯特找完所有他能找的话题，如今只能可怜兮兮地裹了条被单，用着无辜的“我什么都不知道”的狗狗眼盯着布鲁斯听候他发落的时候。因为布鲁斯能发落什么呢？他现在只想扭过头，跳上窗台，跟见到澡盆的猫一样用八十迈的速度飞奔回他该回的那棵树上。

“所以。”克拉克张了张嘴，过了一会儿，咕哝着说。“你觉得，怎么样？”

我觉得，怎么样。布鲁斯用事到如今你还在说什么蠢话的表情瞪了克拉克一眼。在做一个变态方面，你……“令人印象深刻。”

“……这话听起来有点不太像是褒义。”肯特思考。

它听起来不像褒义我又有什么办法，难不成现在你还想让我对着你说好棒棒？可纵使他心里有一千句话想要勒着卡尔-艾尔的脖子对着他说，他也得提醒自己现在站在他面前的是克拉克·肯特。

克拉克·肯特跟布鲁斯不熟，哪怕卡尔-艾尔跟蝙蝠侠很熟。

他不明不白自己到底是怎么几次试图把克拉克·肯特和卡尔-艾尔的脸放在一起对比却又错过的——一旦意识到他们两个就是一个人，现在的克拉克·肯特几乎就是卡尔-艾尔鼻梁上歪歪斜斜挂了副眼镜的蠢样。有谁会错认他标志性氪星蓝的蓝眼睛？有谁会认不出他高挺的鼻梁和看人时的神气？左右不过是些氪星的小把戏。

而蝙蝠侠最讨厌愚弄自己的小把戏。

就在布鲁斯不能确定自己算不算是在闷气，并为此表情僵硬的时候，刚刚一直眼神满世界乱瞟，却惟独不敢看他的肯特突然笑了起来。

“这太尴尬了。”他眼睛盯着跟蝙蝠侠相反的方向，带着些许的不好意思，耳朵红彤彤地说。“这太尴尬了，我没有想到……我和你，我们的见面会在这种情景。我一直在设想……可能我是正在报道什么大新闻，然后遇到了麻烦，你来天降正义，或者我终于找到了一个采访你的机会的什么的。但是，我没有想到……”他飞速地比划了一下。

虽然你没有在报道什么大新闻，但我很确定我们现在的处境说出去可以变成一个超大新闻。超人在自己的住处和蝙蝠侠裸身相见，旁边还放着一个柜子摆满了蝙蝠侠的周边。迪克会为此晕过去的。但是这跟布鲁斯有什么关系呢？他终于觉得是时候拔腿走人。“你的损失将会由正义联盟赔偿。”他向着来时的窗台走去，“你会在五个工作日内收到一张支票。正义联盟感谢您的配合。”这种事后善后的话其实一般都是超人去说的，该死。他一只脚蹬上了肯特家的窗台。

风从被拉开的窗口倒灌了进来，依旧站在原地的肯特望着他，眼睛明亮。

他突然舔了舔嘴唇。

“我有事想要告诉你。”

“祝您生活愉快。”

抢在肯特说出更多令布鲁斯心烦意乱的话之前，蝙蝠侠射出钩索，干净利落地消失在了夜风中。

其实这个事情吧，不是说蝙蝠侠不想听肯特解释，不是说，布鲁斯不想给肯特一个被原谅的机会。他只是觉得自己需要一点时间冷静一下，在卡尔向自己揭露什么惊天大秘密，譬如“我就是超人”，“我喜欢你很久了”，“你不要不信，看，我飘起来给你看”这类的蠢话之前，他需要一点时间来冷静一下。他不能只是被动挨打，他需要先思考思考……

思考思考他是不是当着超人的面说超人最棒了最酷了最好了然后转头又爬了超人的大腿色诱了超人，最后还当着超人的面diss克拉克·肯特这个人非常可疑应该被监视。

操。

生活终于对着无辜的布鲁斯·韦恩下手了。

并且它觉得一刀还不够解气，不够令人印象深刻，所以当天早上，就在布鲁斯蹲在他最爱的滴水兽上思考了整整一晚上的人生，认真思索着这他妈到底算是个什么事并且无果之后，他回到家里，迎面遇上的就是一个搂着巨大的超人睡眠抱抱熊，双眼呆滞地凝视着他的迪克·格雷森。

“布鲁斯。”这个眼神失去了希望的男孩声音空洞，“我今天一觉醒来，就得知了自己cp沉船的喜讯——你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

各位正在发愁新一期杂志和报纸封面应该放些什么的哥谭媒体从业者们，你们有福了，因为新闻是你们的。虽然蝙蝠侠夜访大都会的新闻是大都会从业者最先爆料的，但是网络时代，一切都走向了共卝产主义。世界上的新闻从业者们，联合起来！让所有人都知道：蝙蝠侠从一扇大都会的窗子里钻出来了。

布鲁斯瞪着《哥谭每日娱乐》头版头条，如果只有蝙蝠侠从一扇窗子里钻出的照片，可以讨价还价的余地其实还有很多，比如，他是去工作的，比如，他只是找了个合适的地方入侵。但遗憾的是，头版左下角刊登了另一张照片，同一扇窗子里，出现了位光着身子，虽然披了张床单但是除了床单外很明显什么都没穿的男人正对着夜空含情脉脉遥遥相送。这场景怎么看怎么像是深夜幽会厮混，布鲁斯不需要看那硕大的“大都会成哥谭新宠？”的标题都知道这群狗仔们能就此编排出什么样的内容。

“……不是你想的那样。”蝙蝠侠说。

“你最好不是我们想的那样！”在收到消息后连夜翻卝墙出狱的小丑女挥着棒球棒指着蝙蝠侠大喊，“小毒藤知道这个消息都哭了，她说你还不如去跟哥谭那个富佬搞屁股！丢脸！‘大都会吸引哥谭的神秘力量’！小蝙蝠，你和那个哥谭富佬一起让哥谭丢了脸！”

“其实我还挺喜欢今天推特的热搜的，”猫女蹲在他的蝙蝠车前盖上说，“‘蝙蝠侠是在报复超人的移情别恋’，‘蝙蝠侠也要寻找第二春’，‘狗男男和狗男男的巅峰对决’，‘蝙蝠侠和超人交好只是为了换得接近其媒体发言人的机会’。顺便一提，后面这个爆料真的很不错，看得我差点忘了喂我的猫。”

“……所以，网上说得是真的吗？”终于被他一脚踹进地板里去的丧钟突然开口说，“你被你现在的情人超人和过去的情人韦恩一起联合甩了，然后紧接着你跑去泡超人过去的小情儿，结果还没来得及一雪前耻，就又被这个小王八蛋捅给媒体爆料。你现在是世界闻名的悲伤单身汉。”

“别听丧钟那个弱智瞎说，”死射一边向他致命射击一边安慰他，“他怎么不想想，你跟那个什么肯拉肯克特光着身子在一个房间，难道能是盖着被子纯聊天？干得好，哥们儿！超人只获得了一个吻，你却已经睡到了他的小情儿。在联盟主席的后院放火，真有你的啊，蝙蝠！”

……所以为什么只有三天的时间，整个事情已经发酵成了一部克拉克·肯特曾经是超人的秘密情人，但是超人抛弃他，为了正义联盟向布鲁斯·韦恩出卖了自己，而就在这时，蝙蝠侠出现在了失魂落魄的克拉克·肯特面前——接下来，就是他要向超人那个负心汉复仇的连续剧。“我再也不敢说网上那些玛丽苏小说是假的了，”人们纷纷留言说，“现实比小说还要精彩纷呈。谁能想出这种剧情。人人都喜欢布鲁西也就算了，他一个小记者凭什么啊？！”

是啊你们为什么不想想区区一个小记者怎么可能会拿到这样的剧本啊！

但是总而言之，要同时应付着哥谭此起彼伏所有罪犯都急着冲往犯罪第一线采访蝙蝠侠的状况，还要同时用布鲁斯·韦恩的身份扛住各大媒体攻歼的布鲁斯今天也依旧是心力憔悴。他几乎是不敢想也没有时间问，超人，或者说克拉克·肯特又在这几天经历了怎样的地狱。

可是，他没有时间去关心，不代表社会大众不关心。他忙得神智不清没有时间细细思索，不代表社会大众不想要细细思索。

所以，当布鲁斯··韦恩去参加早在两个月前就预订好，如今推也推不掉的哥谭知名娱乐节目《哥谭有约》，结果在刚刚落座两分钟后，就看到克拉克·肯特被一脚踹入直播间时。

他觉得当年他说出“没有人不喜欢超人”时就应该预料到会有这么一天。

“我注意到，刚刚您和克拉克先生似乎相谈甚欢。”那个脸像是蜥蜴一样，恨不得将每一个走进自己陷阱中的人生吞活剥了的主持人笑眯眯地讲，“你和他很熟么，韦恩先生？”

“也算不上很熟。”靠在长沙发上，翘着个腿，看起来悠闲自在的韦恩总裁慢慢吞吞地回答道。“但是，我以前和他一起被绑架过，你知道，像是这种共患难过的关系，大家再见面的时候总会有好些话可聊。”

其实对付像是这样的主持人，你不能完全的拒绝他，说的话一点缝隙都不给对方留，这样他们往往会恼羞成怒，为了收视率的饭碗开始在你不希望的方面做起文章。所以最合适的办法，莫过于适当抛出一点诱饵，出卖一点看似不得了，实则非常廉价的东西，于是最后双方达成可持续发展，皆大欢喜，宾主尽欢。

但是克拉克很明显不知道这个，或者说，他知道，但是他不打算配合。当主持人将脸转向他时，他还是用着那么一副极其不快的表情坐在原地。“我没有什么好说的，”他顽固地说。“我没有答应接受采访。我是来旁听《哥谭直播间》的现场辩论，关于老城区的线路改造……”

“而这个节目临时有事被推迟到了两个小时以后。”主持人回答说，“行了，克拉克，大家都在看着呢。”他是指这是个直播节目，“我们不过只是想问你几个问题，满足一下公众的好奇心——你知道大家对这种话题总是很感兴趣。我们没有恶意。”

“那我也有权保持沉默。”被强行抓进直播间——几个2米高的壮汉堵门，除非克拉克想要在摄像机前展现自己的超强膂力，否则他无处可去的记者固执地说。“我没有什么好讲的。”

这让主持人，名叫布赖恩的男人微微眨了眨眼睛。布鲁斯有种不妙的预感，但他没办法当着四五个摄像头的面警告对方。“好吧。”布赖恩用一种通情达理的方式耸了耸肩。“但是稍后如果你愿意，还是可以加入我们。韦恩先生，”他又掉过头来，“想和我们谈谈你跟超人是怎么开始的吗？”

这个世界上最尴尬的事情，莫过于你在跟一个人谈论一个和你关系密切，却需要你去撒谎维护的第三人，而这个人实际上就坐在你的身边，还一脸不快地板着个脸，就好像他被人冒犯了还是怎么着。虽然布鲁斯也不能怪罪克拉克露出这样的表情——他大概已经意识到了，一切不过是哥谭电视台设计的一个局，他们用另一个节目发了邀请函给他，然后转过脸却把他关进了这么一个住着蜥蜴的笼子里。可是，嘿，布鲁斯想，情况也不是那么糟，你只要乖一点，愿意跟着我走。

“事实上，我对超人的迷恋从好几年前就已经开始了。”他对着布莱恩轻笑，知道这样可以让摄像机拍到一张好看又友善的侧脸。“我永远记得那一天。那是一场关于超人援救海啸灾区的直播。当时的他就是……那个样子地从天而降，有风吹来，所以红披风就是微微地卷着，兜在脚踝附近……然后他的红靴轻巧地踏上了一块石头，漂亮得像是踩上了你的心尖。他俯视人群的样子，温柔的就好无论到什么时候，他都会永远坚定地冲着你伸出手来。”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，笑着微微摇头。“从那时起我就觉得，我一定要得到他，不管代价有多大。”

就是这话，令克拉克有点诧异地向他瞥了一眼，可能是因为他也同样回忆起了那次援救——当时正义联盟还没有成立，只有联盟的元老们，也就是他，蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠，火星猎人，绿灯闪电奔赴了灾区。身为这里面唯一一个没有超能力的人类，当蝙蝠侠在没有多少踏足点的废墟艰难行进的时候，他也确实曾经对着蝙蝠侠伸出过自己的手——他是永远想要向着蝙蝠侠伸出自己的手的。可惜当时，并不领情的蝙蝠侠反倒建议他比起这个，应当尽快去海面观测下一波巨浪的到来时间。

面对着克拉克的惊诧，布鲁斯不为所动地继续盯视着布赖恩。

“啊，我也同样记得那次营救，那应该是……”布赖恩不动声色地看了眼摄像机外的提词器，“两年半以前。也就是说，从那时起你已经计划追求超人——那么，我想资助正义联盟绝非是你真正踏出的第一步吧？”

“事实上……我确实用过很多其他方法来吸引超人的注意，比如说，我成了他粉丝后援会中的一员，一般来说，他参加过的行动我都会积极让韦恩基金会跟进——我完全不在乎花一点小小的钱在慈善方面，因为这不过是跟在超人身后拾他的牙慧。”这就好像你跟在一个保护了世界的巨人的身后，拎着个小桶，试着将他没有来得及救起的小鱼小虾重新丢回到海里。就是这么简单。

“所以，这也是为什么韦恩慈善基金会在这几年全力运行，你成为了一位非常著名的慈善家。”

“确实。你猜怎么着，他让我成为了一个更好的人。他让我把注意力从哥谭放远到了整个世界。毕竟在他出现之前，我总觉得哥谭这一个美人就已经足够让人焦头烂额。但是托他的福，我每天中午起床，被迫面对那些酒会和让人一个头两个大的董事会议时，都觉得自己拥有了一点小小的崭新的动力。”

“你对他情根深种。”

“我确实对他情根深种。”布鲁斯笑眯眯地回答。“所以你可以知道当韦恩集团有机会成为正义联盟的赞助商时，我有多么高兴。我终于有机会当着他的面直接地表示我支持他。虽然有些话你很难说出口，可是money，”他用手指轻轻一搓，“总是最有效的示爱方式。”

“真是非常具有我们哥谭风格的求爱方法。”布赖恩满意地点了点头，却突然转向了整个人似乎都还在发呆的克拉克。“那么，肯特先生，你觉得这种示爱方法会有用吗？”

“诶，呃，啊——”被突然点名的克拉克不知所措地啊了好几声。他的脸，不管是因为紧张还是别的什么原因，都红的可疑，“我觉得他把太多的功劳都归功于超人了。我是说，嗯，喜欢超人的人有很多，但是乐意像他这样做这么多事的人很少……我想不出有什么理由超人会不喜欢他。”

“作为超人曾经最亲密的人之一？”

“是的，作为超人曾经……抱歉，什么？”

“哦，是这样的。我们听说，你曾经以某些方式和超人关系密切。我想，观众朋友们，甚至我自己都会想知道，这样的传闻是不是属实。你曾经和超人拥有超越友谊以上的关系吗，肯特先生？”

“呃、啊……”克拉克说。他现在不好再行驶自己的沉默权了。而布鲁斯只希望他知道自己正当着好几百万人的面——之后传到社交媒体上，可能是当着好几亿人的面讲话。“我觉得这是个非常私人的问题。”

“所以，是有。”

“呃，不。”他说。“我更倾向于不要回答。”

“如果没有，你可以直接说是没有。”

“我们只是很好的朋友。”

“你是说，你从来没有跟他保持过任何肉体上的关系。”

“不，那违反了新闻伦理道德……”

“因为你不喜欢他这种类型？”

“我觉得不是所有人都一定要谈着谈着谈到床上去，布赖恩先生。”

“但是，我读过你的一些报道——你，和曾经的普利策新闻奖获得者，露易丝·莱恩小姐曾经是他御用的媒体联络人。我们听说，莱恩小姐曾经和超人关系亲密，所以作为她的继任者，你要原谅我们有一些……非常合理的怀疑。”

“呃，我并不觉得露易丝真的跟超人有过什么关系，他们只是好朋友……”

“只是，从你的视角看上去？”

“从我的……嘿。”克拉克说。“你在暗示什么？”

“没有。”布赖恩愉快地说。“但是，我想就算他们有过一段过往，您却不知情也是非常正常的——这只是有助于我们更好理解当前的情况。那么，您觉得他又为什么会在这么多记者中独独选择了您呢，肯特先生？因为您有什么突出之处？因为您……某些方面技巧相当过人？”

“我……”克拉克说。“我不知道你在说些什么。我只是在露易丝报道超人时帮过她几次而已，我想在那之后，既然露易丝要转型，这个就顺理成章地落在了……”

“你曾经帮助过她几次，所以，传闻中你曾经追求过她的消息是真的咯？你曾经喜欢过她，你跟超人曾是情敌。”

克拉克涨红了脸。

“我也曾经追求过莱恩小姐，如果有人想知道的话。”布鲁斯语气轻快。“你们应该见见她，莱恩小姐是位非常迷人，非常富有魅力的女士。我相信没有人能不拜倒在她的石榴裙下。”

这相当于是在抢夺注意——比起一个月起码要上一次娱乐新闻头版的布鲁斯来说，克拉克·肯特明显是一只更有挖掘潜力的肥羊。但是既然他主动抛出了这么一个话题，布赖恩果不其然又把注意力挪回到了布鲁斯身上。“那是什么时候的事了，布鲁西？”

“嗯……大概是三年半以前。”我第一次见到她就为她神魂颠倒。我试图追求她。但很明显我还不够打动她的心，所以她拒绝了我。布鲁斯咬着下唇耸了下肩，“我很伤心，几乎要为此躲在被子里偷偷哭泣。”

“那是三年以前，你那时有把超人视作你的情敌吗？”

“哦，不。”布鲁斯说。“我为什么要跟超人当情敌？他那么英俊，又那么漂亮。小孩子才做选择，成年人当然选择全都要——如果可以的话，我更想问问他有没有兴趣被我左拥右抱。”

“可您说您是两年半以前才对超人怦然心动。”

“怦然心动是一码事，左拥右抱是另一码事。”布鲁斯笑眯眯着。“我相信在座的绝大多数人都曾经对超人或多或少又过一点想法，而我也不例外。”

“但您是唯一一个真的获得了超人的注意的人，请问这里面有什么诀窍可供大家参考的吗？”

“姆。首先，”布鲁斯俏皮地对着摄像头斜了下眼睛，“你得很有钱。”

所有人都笑了起来，除了克拉克。

“然后，你得足够顽强，足够率直，有些话你得直白地告诉对方，说，你爱他。你不能裹足不前，原地不动。追求是一件非常复杂的事，尤其对于超人这么一个优秀的人来说。”

“然后，你成功了。”

“我也不知道我算不算成功了，我只是趁超人不注意，偷偷地吻了他。”

“吻了两次？”

“第一次只是在脸颊上，当然不算数。但是第二次倒是被我得逞了。”

“他当时是什么反应？”

“他……很惊讶，完全被我吓呆了。但不管怎么说他都是一位绅士，所以他并没有把我推开。”

“你觉得你还会有下次机会吗？”

“嗯——这完全得取决于超人。”布鲁斯嘟了嘟嘴巴。“但我会期待着下一次。”

“克拉克觉得，布鲁斯会不会有机会？”他已经吸引布赖恩注意足够久了。在确定他敲不出比平时更多的消息之后，蜥蜴就又转向了这只虽然同样是新闻从业者，却很明显对娱乐版知之甚少的记者。“我注意到，你的表情很严肃。”

“呃。”克拉克说。“我只是觉得，他把超人说得太好了。”

“因为你跟超人之间的情敌关系？”

“我并不是，我没有……我……”克拉克看起来有一点点烦躁，布鲁斯不能确定他烦躁的原因。“我只是出于同样的角度，觉得超人并不是那么的高不可攀。韦恩先生很有魅力……”

“你喜欢韦恩先生。”

克拉克连耳朵尖儿都涨红了。布鲁斯几乎要对着天花板叹息。“我，只是觉得我欣赏他。”

“在你和蝙蝠侠约会的同时。”

“我没有和蝙蝠侠约会。”

“不，不，不，不要急着否认，肯特先生——我们都看到了蝙蝠侠从你房间出去的照片。你是想说，那还可能是什么别的原因？”

“我……”这是不管克拉克到底是不是正义联盟的一员，他都不能正面回答的一个问题。倘若他说蝙蝠侠是出于别的原因前来拜访，那么这势必会把一些不必要的注意吸引过来。况且，蝙蝠侠会注意克拉克·肯特这件事本身就很奇怪。比如，他们是什么时候开始接触的？肯特在此之前都接触过什么人？肯特身上有着什么样的谜团足以吸引蝙蝠侠的注意？所以如今看来，或许唯一的解决办法就是直接承认。然而卡尔-艾尔又绝不会是一个在这种大事上将无辜的人卷进来的类型——他仍旧还不知道蝙蝠侠要交予他的那个答案。“我不想回答这个问题。”他只能说。

“ **你不想回答这个问题** 。”布赖恩将这句说得饶有深意。“是不敢，还是不想？”

“……抱歉？”

“我们都知道，哥谭的黑色恐怖惯来喜欢用一些……不那么文雅的手段与人打交道。你是不是受到了蝙蝠侠的某种威胁？或者，你担心在这里承认会让你遭遇生命上的危险。”

克拉克的身体在那个瞬间挺直了，在布鲁斯飞速地思考要怎么才能将话题岔开的时候。“恕我不能接受这样的指控。他不是那样的人。”

“他不是哪样的人？不是一个半夜骑在暴徒身上把他们的脸打开花的人？我相信哥谭警局80%的罪犯都会对此提出异议。”

“我相信，哥谭如此多的新闻从业者每天对他做出这么多的指控之后还能安然无恙地回家，甚至是在他的保护下能够继续工作这件事本身足以证明我的正确。”

“你正在维护他。”布赖恩说。“所以，你很喜欢他？”

“我……”布鲁斯衷心希望，克拉克能快点进入他的超人模式，他是说，那种作为官方发言人的专业行为方式。但这会很难，因为政治版耍流氓的方式很明显和娱乐版不同。哪怕是水门事件的尼克松，也不会有人直接把话筒塞进他的嘴里问他你到底是不是跟你老婆真心相爱。

这两个板块有着完全不同的两套话语体系。

“我确实很喜欢他。”就像是头水牛似的，克拉克还在执拗却又肯定地回答，“有什么问题吗？”

只是说出一句克拉克喜欢蝙蝠侠这完全算不上是什么爆点。但是再这样下去，这场针对蝙蝠侠的对话将会变成针对克拉克的。“我觉得，布莱恩。”所以，布鲁斯笑了起来，他轻轻拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，示意他尽可能地放松。“你对我们的这位小朋友态度有点过于严厉了——他可是第一次参加这种类型的节目，肯定会显得紧张——我倒是觉得，克拉克说不定才是我们中最心烦的那个。他是个无辜的卷入者，仅仅是因为被目击了蝙蝠侠从自己的窗子里钻出去就被迫坐在了这里——又不是他让蝙蝠侠这么干的，所以，比起盘问他，或许我们更应该把蝙蝠侠叫来，问问他是怎么想的。”

布赖恩看起来很意外，但是很快，他就露出了蜥蜴发现猎物时的那种神情。“跟克拉克心有戚戚，布鲁西？因为你们都是超级英雄的绯闻男友？”

“事实上，因为我曾经是蝙蝠侠的前绯闻男友。”布鲁斯眼睛明亮，“超人可不会让我有这样的心理压力。考虑到我跟蝙蝠侠传过绯闻，这让我多少觉得需要为我们的这位朋友，”他向着克拉克抛了个媚眼，“说句公道话。”

克拉克依旧坐在那里，不知道在想什么，只能看出一脸的阴郁不快。

“前绯闻男友。”但是布赖恩顾不上管他了。他意识到今天自己钓了一条大鱼。“说到这个，我们绝大多数人都还记得五年前您和蝙蝠侠的那段过去——虽然确实是很久以前，并且在那之后，你曾经表示您对蝙蝠侠并不在乎。”

“嗯——我确实说不上在乎。毕竟，蝙蝠侠并不能算是我的菜。他有点，唔，阴暗，并且说实话可能还有那么一点点的……心理扭曲？一个从来不知道有话直说的人会很麻烦。我知道有些人会觉得，你们那个网络用语是怎么说的，他很傲……娇？但是在现实里，其实这样的人难道不是最麻烦的吗？你永远不知道他到底是不在乎你，还是说他只是有更重要的事要去做。没有娇只有傲的人最让人没辙了。虽然，我也知道有些人会觉得这很迷人——我儿子可是他的大粉丝。”对不起，迪克。“可是说到男朋友，我相信绝大多数人还是更喜欢一个贴心的甜心，一个有话直说，温柔正直的家伙。我们的城市已经常年布满阴云了，同志们——看看天气预报！与其让这样的生活继续布满阴影，为什么不多享受一点点这明媚的阳光？”

他知道这些话说出去并没有什么实际意义，充其量，只能让布赖恩兴奋得原地起飞。“布鲁斯·韦恩公开表示，比起蝙蝠侠，哥谭更需要超人”，这个新闻标题足够惊悚了，他会满意的。他们甚至可以明天把这句话挂成一个横幅，挂在直播间的外面。

可是，说的就好像布鲁西会在乎一样。

他抛弃的东西，远远比现在所出让的要多得多得多，以至于仅仅是这点微不足道的谈资，让他依旧能够满不在乎地露出微笑。

此事应到此为止。

可是，他忘了这里有人在乎。

“我很困惑。”坐在他身边的人突然低低地开口。“从我刚刚进入这个直播间开始，我就非常困惑。我察觉到了，这里有一种……对蝙蝠侠并不友善的气息。从布赖恩先生您问出的具有引导性的问题——顺便一提，它其实违反了新闻伦理——您的措辞，还有方方面面的许多细节。您，还有这个节目，还有哥谭的很多从业人员，似乎都不喜欢蝙蝠侠。可我不明白既然你们并不喜欢他，你们何必又要把他拿出来，像是真正关心他一样把他当作谈资呢？”

皱着个眉头，直视着布赖恩的克拉克看起来很是严肃。他不仅严肃，他看起来……有点，哀伤？

“……这里没有人敢对蝙蝠侠不友善。”布赖恩同样愣住了，但是，他飞快转换了姿态。“他是挂在我们窗外的阴影，是一个随时可以冲进来将我们吊在哥谭警局门外的人……”

“可是，他有真的伤害过任何一个无辜者吗？”克拉克说。“他有真的让哪怕一个无罪的人受到伤害，仅仅是出于他自己的私欲或是目的？他有做出什么真的不可饶恕的事，让你们像是这样轻蔑地……谈论着他？一个试图保护哥谭，这么多次险些为此牺牲了自己的人？”

我不喜欢你们谈论他的方式，还有谈论他的恶意。这个大都会人接着说。“我采访过哥谭的很多底层民众，他们绝大多数都很喜爱他。为什么你们不能听一听人民在说什么？为什么你们不听一听哥谭的底层民众认为他们需要什么？”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯觉得他必须要打断他——不管人们会怎么想，官方在台面上是不会认同像是蝙蝠侠这样游走在灰色地带，并且很多时候通过暴力、威胁来达成目的的手段。况且，这不过是个谈话节目。“这是一个非常严肃的问题。我希望你知道……”

“你闭嘴。”克拉克瞪了他一眼，虽然很快，他又将注意力汇集到了面前的布赖恩身上。“尤其是你，韦恩先生，我不喜欢你谈论蝙蝠侠的方式。确实，我喜欢蝙蝠侠，这是我刚刚就承认了的事，而你刚刚的话是在当着我的面侮辱我喜欢的人。我不在乎这是出于什么样的原因，”他在布鲁斯再次开口前说，“我也不在乎这是出于什么样的考量。我甚至不在乎你到底是喜欢或者不喜欢蝙蝠侠，但是我希望你知道你这样当面羞辱蝙蝠侠，就等同于是在侮辱我。不管你是谁，这件事情就是这样。我不能对这段谈话视而不见，就好像我在赞同它。”

“恩……我觉得我们能够理解，你身为……自认为是蝙蝠侠的绯闻对象，或者，一夜情对象所要负担起的责任。但我还是要提醒您。他的很多行为涉及犯罪，甚至可以被刑事指控。戈登局长——哥谭警局的局长，曾经公开表示，哥谭市未来十年的目标，就是创造一座不再需要蝙蝠侠的城市。您应该明白，我们每个人……都不是这么感情用事的。”

布鲁斯觉得他应当将克拉克拽下去，在他挺起胸膛，精神抖擞，目光坦荡，就像是要诉说某种信条一样，毫不畏惧地直视着他人之时。他应当将克拉克按下去，因为他有预感，这个男人还将说出更多无法收场的，非常可怕的东西。

但是，他并没有。因为有那么一个瞬间，他也跟着所有人一起呆住了。而在他呆住的时候，他的某个部分，某个惯常喜欢游离在事态外，依靠挖苦自己来苦中作乐的部分反而在漫不经心地想着，这就是为什么他会认为，超人是一个最为合适的，舍他其谁的联盟主席。

他有一种执拗的正义感在，哪怕这正义有时很是幼稚，有时想让蝙蝠侠勒住他的脖子大吼说你给我清醒一点，还有些时候，这正义看起来很容易被人利用，被人玷污。但是当他直视着你的眼睛说出某些东西的时候，你知道他是真心相信的。

“我想，”他就那么看着摄像机的镜头，看着镜头后的每个人，一字一顿地说。“戈登局长这句话的意思，是希望哥谭成为一个犯罪率更低，一个能够让蝙蝠侠可以享受打击犯罪以外的生活，能够让他在几十年后白发苍苍地安享晚年，即使在他不需要夜巡的时候，他也依旧能听到孩子们欢笑地跑过街道的城市。你不能仅仅是因为蝙蝠侠将某些早已存在并且溃烂掉的伤口摆在阳光下，就去处死他这个报信的人。这座城市真正需要被谴责的，是满地横行的犯罪，是让这些犯罪滋生的体制，是那些让本该拥有更加美好的生活的普通青年成为罪犯的无耻政客。还有媒体，无法发出声音，只能沉迷于将一些无聊的琐事放在台面上作为娱乐，而忘却了自己应该负有的责任的媒体。如果说哥谭身陷泥淖，那么这里的每一个人，包括我可能都是它的帮凶。而蝙蝠侠是什么，他不过是你们可怜的替罪羊。当你们将石头向着他砸去的时候，他却分明是我们之中最无辜的那个人。”

他比我所知道的任何人都要好。克拉克·肯特斩钉截铁地说，他的眼神，他的声音中有火焰在燃烧。“如果哥谭的愿望有一天是不再需要蝙蝠侠，那么我认为，大都会的愿望就是有一天可以摆脱超人。当我说这句话的时候，我所怀有的是我们所有人应该联起手来，一起为这个世界做些什么的愿望。”

“您看起来很是激动，肯特先生。”布赖恩沉默了片刻，他的眼睛因为兴奋而发亮，“但是我确信，你的意思是说你认为蝙蝠侠比所有人都强，你认为蝙蝠侠甚至强于超人，我想知道超人是否知道他的媒体联络人……”

“这跟超人没有关系。”克拉克平静地回答。现在，他看起来甚至不再愤怒了，虽然那明亮的东西依旧燃烧在他的眼睛里。“我说这些话，并不是做为什么超人的媒体联络人，而是作为一名普通人，一名美国公民，一名居住在这个地球上的生物所做出的言论。”他站起身，四下环视了一圈，当他这么做的时候，那种火焰，还有他脸上的神气，令这个原本憨厚老实的男人身上浮现出了一种高贵而古怪的轻蔑。“我没有什么好说的了。”他淡淡地说。“倘若这里，蝙蝠侠或者超人，我或者韦恩先生，这里一定要有一个人成为所有人的娱乐对象的话，那么就请您尽情地拿我取乐好了。我并不在乎。只是，请您和您的摄像机离蝙蝠侠和他的私事远一点——他贡献出的难道还不够多吗？他几乎是把生命牺牲给了这座城市，而这里的某些人，却只是想要拿他取乐。”

当他的视线掠过布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯发誓有什么东西在这个男人的眼睛里微微跃动了一下，但是在布鲁斯能辨认清那是什么之前，克拉克·肯特就重新埋下了头。他如今表情平和，用着一种完全不像是克拉克·肯特，但是与此同时，却又绝对是克拉克·肯特的语气在平淡地诉说。“我还有其他节目的采访，恕我不能奉陪。”

他就那么步伐坚定地走了出去。甚至连那几个原本防止他突然离场的壮汉都没有拦他。

超人真的很擅长将所有议题最后都变成政治议题或者更加严肃的事。在整个直播间里，只有布鲁斯在苦中作乐地想。这就是为什么他永远会和超人大打出手。这小子，只有在给蝙蝠侠添麻烦方面天赋异禀。

“我相信……”当布赖恩将头转过来时，他发现哥谭的首富，东海岸的贵公子正若有所思着。“肯特先生确实有一点点激动了。他并不了解哥谭的情况就做出了很多……激动的评论。这稍稍有点冒犯，但是我们还是得原谅他，你觉得呢，韦恩先生？”

这问题，让原本沉思着的布鲁西愣了一下，他像是意识到了什么非常有趣的事情一样，满目笑意地抬起了头。他先是对着布赖恩笑了笑，然后又慢慢吞吞地瞥了一眼他身边的摄像机。

“或许吧。”他说。“我不知道。但是我必须得说——他有点混账，和我一样。所以我几乎要有点喜欢他了。”


	13. Chapter 13

整件事中，崩溃得最早的永远是我们cp粉的好同志，人民的好战友，凭借一张屁股纵横天下的格雷森同志。

“超人是克拉克··肯特！你是说超人是克拉克·肯特！”被告知了这个秘密的男孩不停地用手抓着脸说。“你深夜幽会的对象是克拉克·肯特！”

“冷静点。我的耳膜都快被你震破了。”

“我无法冷静，”迪克咆哮道，“为什么你不能明白呢，布鲁斯，布鲁斯——超人是克拉克·肯特，而我营救克拉克·肯特的那一天却什么也不知道，我第一次见到了我的人生偶像——”

“可我他妈的那天没有洗头！！！！！！！”

就让我们先抛开永远被自己爹坑的罗宾，来谈一点更加实际的事好了。在克拉克·肯特公然离席的两个小时内，他的演讲便冲上了推特热搜——充分证明了人民群众对于此等兼具严肃讨论和八卦特征的新闻的喜闻乐见。“克拉克·肯特是对的”，“好一朵‘清纯不做作’的白莲花”，“男人，我注意到你了”，“有没有人和我一样觉得这个记者婊里婊气？”“请正义联盟回应肯特先生在节目中的发言”，“我也觉得肯特说得是对的，如果我把这句话做成横幅挂在窗外，今晚蝙蝠侠会来睡我吗？”

讨厌他的人有不少，喜爱他的人同样有很多。有人说肯特的行为颇为心机，也有人相信肯特这么说乃是真情流露。

但是总而言之，先甭管那些就此展开的，超级英雄的权力范围，超级英雄的灰色地带，蝙蝠侠喜欢肯特到底是因为他是个心理变态还是因为肯特宽肩窄臀这些无聊讨论，事件的另一位主角蝙蝠侠倒是没有对此发表任何评论。他还是跟过去那样忙于在哥谭打击犯罪——并对追在自己屁股后的娱乐记者们的叫嚷充耳不闻。

“或许，那只黑漆漆的老蝙蝠只是单纯的不看新闻，不知道你说了什么罢了，亲爱的。”布鲁斯说，“不要为此而难过——我们至今都还不知道他到底是不是从吸血鬼小说里衍生出的都市传说。”

“我没有为此而难过。”对此，克拉克·肯特淡淡地说。“比起这个，韦恩先生——您能不能先从我的大腿上下来？”

布鲁斯觉得自己很受伤，但他是个通情达理的人。他跟那些作到飞起的妖艳贱货并不一样，所以即使克拉克·肯特的态度令人受伤——而他富有弹性的结实大腿令人留恋，哥谭的贵公子还是从善如流地从肯特的大腿转战上了他的办公桌。

“这没有任何的帮助。”克拉克礼貌地指出，“您的屁股正坐在我的键盘上。”

“但是你又不愿意给我搬一把椅子，”布鲁斯委委屈屈地朝着克拉克眨眼睛，“我只能就地取材。”

“一般来说，一个人不愿意为另一个人提供一把椅子的社交含义非常明显。”

“哦是的，这就是为什么我会坐上你的大腿——你想让我再坐回去吗？”

这让克拉克深吸了一口气：“你最好讲讲道理，韦恩先生。或者容我提醒你一下——您的身高一米八八。您再怎么缩成一团也不可能变成一只缩在我键盘上的可爱猫咪的！”

“不做猫咪也可以。”布鲁斯宽宏大量地说，“我可以做只可爱的黑豹，或者可爱的猎豹，只要可爱我就不介意。”

“一只试图把自己挤进纸箱装可爱却把纸箱压塌了的黑豹。”克拉克厉声说，“您今年二十七了，做个成年人吧，韦恩先生！还有吉米，放下你的相机！我希望这里的所有人都能回到你们该死的工位上去！”

“你发现了吗？”露易丝端着她的咖啡善解人意，“自从参加完那个《哥谭有约》，克拉克就一直心情暴躁。”

“这没有办法，”咬着叉子的吉米回答，“有太多人在骚扰他——他们甚至连我都不放过。有人说只要我肯偷拍他一张照片，就可以付我五千美金。”

“我们进入了一个令人厌恶的时代，”夏普拍着桌子以至于盘子中的甜饼全都跳了起来，“当一位女士向你搭讪，你要做的不是礼貌地对待她，而是先问一句——嘿，你是为了那个来自堪萨斯的臭小子才来找我的吗？我们需要做些什么！我们！这些先被超人折磨过，又要被那个堪萨斯农夫折磨的《星球日报》员工！”

“我也同意你们应该做些什么。”克拉克·肯特的灵魂从他隔板后的工位悠悠发出了声音。“比如说——快把这个坐在我大腿上的富佬带走。”

“嗯——这个嘛，啊——今天天气真不错呢，你说是不是，夏普？”

“我相信你可以坚持住的，克拉克。”露易丝，作为这里面最冷静专业且不留情面的人士看了眼手表，“下午茶会还有5分钟结束，5分钟以后我会帮你把他从你的座位上薅走的，我保证。”

“你确定吗，莱恩小姐。”布鲁斯一边靠着克拉克迷人的胸大肌一边回答。“虽然下午茶的糕点都送到了没错，但是你最喜欢的那家蓝莓派的店铺还有半个小时才能到货哦。”

“半个小时。”露易丝重申，“最多半个小时，我会帮你把他从你的大腿上赶走——加油，克拉克！！！！我们的灵魂会和你在一起！”

“我第一次发现，”终于面接受了自己的命运，开始将笔记本放在布鲁斯大腿上打字的克拉克面无表情地说。“人们真的可以被三十银币所诱惑——而你所付出的甚至连三十银币都不到。”

“你这是在诽谤。”被不幸诽谤着的布鲁斯仍旧兴高采烈地玩着自己的手机，同时不停挪动着自己的屁股直到找到了一个更加舒适愉快的位置，罔顾他这个地球上独一无二非常昂贵除了不够符合人体工程学外无可挑剔的坐垫渐渐绷起的肌肉。“我可是花了一大笔钱给大家买茶点——虽然那家米其林的甜点我也觉得不错。”

“可您不应该再吃甜点了。”克拉克故作温柔地提醒说，“毕竟，您已经沉得让我的腿都麻了。”

他已经沉到让超人觉得自己腿麻了。

“你没有人性。”布鲁斯说。

你没有人性，布鲁斯重复。

一个富有人性的，温柔的，和善的，充满正义感的绅士。

是不能随随便便对一个坐在自己大腿上的人说出这种话的。

“你让我对你的幻想破灭了，肯特先生。”

“我真高兴您的幻想还有破灭的一天，韦恩先生——那么请问现在您可以放过我的大腿了吗？”

“我的心灵受到了伤害，而你满心想的只是你的大腿。”

“被两百磅的您压麻了的可怜大腿——您知道吗，两百磅甚至超过了0.1吨，四舍五入这就是头小象在我的怀里假装自己是只猫咪。”

现在，布鲁斯觉得他必须要为自己的名誉作斗争了：“我这都是肌肉，不信你摸摸看。”

“我看不出两百磅的棉花和两百磅的铁块对我的大腿有什么区别。质量不会受体积的影响而变化，您初中物理没学好吗？”

“天哪，你这舌头可真是该死的灵活——之前你来我庄园拜访的时候我怎么没有发现这一点。”

“可能是因为那个时候您正忙于关注我舌头以外的地方，当然，我也还不知道您已经和超人深深相爱。”这让克拉克沉默了两秒，然后脸上浮现出了一种似乎像是在不快，却又有点像是小孩子闹别扭似的表情怒视着他说。“说真的，韦恩先生——您为什么不赶紧回去，跟你的那个超人谈一场该死的恋爱呢？”

“所以，这就是为什么我和你一起坐在这儿。”布鲁斯愉快地解释说，“你不觉得他这个人非常亲切吗，他不仅关心我，还关心我的感情生活！这样好心肠的小伙子你要去哪里找？”

“……我觉得他可能只是在表达请您离开他的办公室而已，韦恩先生。”被迫坐在他的对面，同样一脸复杂的表情但至少作为超人他努力克制住了的卡尔-艾尔说，“说真的，您干嘛那么对他呢……”

“干嘛那么对他？可是我喜欢他！”布鲁斯对着超人抛了个媚眼。“当然还有些别的原因，”比如他得在过沸的舆论搞死肯特前转移大家的注意力，但那跟超人没有关系。“你难道就没注意过吗？他有着世界上最为结实的胸大肌，臀大肌也紧致得要死。一张脸端端正正相貌堂堂，怎么看都是个美人坯子……”

“……我以为您把我叫来是为了讨论正义联盟的最新财政预算。”

“啊，当然、当然。”布鲁斯俏皮地吐了吐舌，“一时激动，抱歉抱歉——顺便一提，你和你那个哥谭朋友的关系进展得怎么样啦？”

“我……”超人说。“我们迄今为止还没有时间认真讨论过它。还有，韦恩先生，既然您在追求人家，能不能不要把手放上我的大腿？这很不礼貌。”

“但我也一样是在追求你呀，甜心——”布鲁斯顺势趴了过去，他枕在超人的大腿上，眼睛亮晶晶地凝视着超人的脸。“你觉得如果我送他一个蝙蝠侠新的等身限量手办，附带蝙蝠侠的亲笔签名会不会有所帮助？当然，我是联络不上蝙蝠侠的，这个签名可能得拜托你。但是你看，克拉克·肯特也是你的朋友，你难道不想让你的朋友高兴高兴吗？”

“放弃手办什么是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的，”一位不愿透露姓名的知情人士如此表示说，“只能勉勉强强表示这不恰当地装装样子。我要是能有超人等身限量附带亲笔签名还有to迪克·格雷森的私密便签手办我可以为他出卖我的贞操但是它的发行被推迟了操布鲁斯你不要打断我你这个用蝙蝠侠插队的肮脏的资本家我今天就要揭露你的真面目你放手从你干预周边界的这一刻我们就已经是阶级敌人了布鲁斯——”

“你最近经常去布鲁斯·韦恩那里。”跟超人一起值班的蝙蝠侠面无表情地说，“或许我该恭喜你进展顺利？”

“我。”超人说。“我。我觉得这话说出来，你的良心就应该痛一下了。你……”

“怎么了？我难道不应该对你们进行祝福吗？”蝙蝠侠淡淡地回答。他突然恍然大悟，“哦，”他平板地说，“你不用担心我和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系，我们两个从来没有搅在一起过，跟你和他不一样。”

“……我也没有跟布鲁斯·韦恩‘搅到一起过’，不对，”他气得涨红了脸，“你分明知道我应该……不对。”

“我觉得你确实应该减少一些拜访他的频次，”蝙蝠侠冷静地评论，“你看，跟他在一起久了，你连智商都上不了线。”

“我不是因为跟他在一起久了才变成这样的。”超人气恼地说，“你分明知道我被……被这个男人玩弄。”

“你被布鲁斯·韦恩玩弄。”他竭力让自己变得认真严肃。“这很严重，他怎么玩弄的你？利用了红太阳灯？我可以为你准备一份起诉书……”

“我不觉得我和他的事情需要你这么插手。”超人终于忍无可忍，“比起这个，或许你应该多谈谈你和我的媒体联络人之间发生的事。”

“哦，关于那个。”蝙蝠侠问，“怎么了？”

“比如说你为什么会深夜拜访他？”

“……啊，”就是这个问题让蝙蝠侠微微挑了挑眉，虽然他知道隔着面罩，卡尔并不能看见。“这是我和他的……一点私事。”

“你和他……”超人说，“你们还有私事？”

“为什么会没有——是你建议我去用一种更加中立平和没有偏见的态度去对待他的，超人，而出于你的建议，我正在谋求和克拉克·肯特建立一种更加友善的关系。我看不出这对你被韦恩玩弄这件事有什么影响。”

顺便一提，蝙蝠侠又说，你该去看看克拉克·肯特的珍藏品，它们都非常……富有意义，令人印象深刻。

“我……”卡尔-艾尔说。“我觉得这难以置信。我宁愿相信你去他家是为了安装更多的监控摄像头。”

“我确实装了。”对此，蝙蝠侠相当坦然，“但是这跟我和肯特的私事没有关系。为什么不多谈谈你和布鲁斯·韦恩的部分呢，卡尔-艾尔？”

“他们在干嘛。”在他们身后不远处，闪电侠跟绿灯侠嘀嘀咕咕。“吵架了？”

“我比较倾向于这是一种情侣的冷战，宝贝儿。”绿灯侠干巴巴地说。“别掺合进去，小情侣吵架，狗都不理。”

“男孩们。”在座唯一真正的精神成年人，永远无法理解这群男人到底能突破自己底线到什么地步的神奇女侠叹息着说。

其实扪心自问的说，关于这整件事，布鲁斯都玩得还挺开心（“说真的，布鲁斯——只是‘还挺开心’？”）。不单单是因为在超人捉弄了自己这么久后，他终于也可以欣赏一会儿超人着恼却又无可奈何着的表情，也是因为时隔这么多年之后，他终于难得发现了一点做布鲁西的罕见快乐。蝙蝠侠自然是不谈情不说爱的，他永远严肃，时刻准备着奔赴前线。但是没有人会对布鲁西抱有不冒傻气的期待——他就算每天都派人去给克拉克送鲜花和巧克力也不会有人多嘴。更不用提，这一切即使放在蝙蝠侠的视角，也有说得过去的理由。

他需要让人们对克拉克·肯特的定义不再是蝙蝠侠的坚定拥趸。跟蝙蝠侠有关系的人，虽然不能说绝大多数都没有好下场，但事实是他们有很大可能遭受一系列的仇恨犯罪。哥谭警局外至今都有人在涂鸦“蝙蝠侠的走狗”。而布鲁斯最不希望的就是，有人在袭击克拉克·肯特后发现克拉克·肯特毫发无伤有如超人。

一些无伤大雅的娱乐新闻足够转移人们的注意力，而从长远上看，布鲁斯打算在高调出场后将一切都变得常规化。鲜花美酒，午餐邀约，还有每周一至两次的对《星球日报》的顺路拜访。就让人们渐渐对这个故事的兴致冷却下去好了，事实上，在布鲁斯启用这个计划后的第二个礼拜，众人对克拉克·肯特的关注度就已经出现了断层式的下滑。哪怕超人在和蝙蝠侠就“我没有跟布鲁斯·韦恩交往过密”，“你才是跟克拉克·肯特交往过密”，“我没有跟克拉克·肯特搅在一起”，“我也不在乎你有没有跟布鲁斯·韦恩搅在一起”，“不我不是这个意思，拉奥啊，愿上帝缝住你该死的嘴”，“我说了上帝并不代表我支持有神论观点！”进行完争论的第二天，他在记者的围追堵截之下自暴自弃地做出过某些微妙的发言……

“对，我正在接受布鲁斯·韦恩的追求，”录像里，那个原本一直急冲冲地向前走着，嘴里重复着“无可奉告”四字箴言的克拉克·肯特终于刹住了步子，当他回过头来的时候，他根本是满脸厌烦地在说。“与此同时，我还在和蝙蝠侠见面。我跟超人的工作关系也依旧持续着，他没有表示过要更换媒体联络人的意思。事情就是这样。对，好吧？我也不知道为什么会这样，为什么你们不直接去问问他们呢？”

但是，介于这三位男士都是极其富有魅力，或者删掉魅力也还剩下极其富有这四个字的优秀男性，所以我想我是没有理由拒绝他们中的任何一个的。克拉克面无表情。不管他们谁先向我求爱我都会同意——现在，你们可以把注意力献给你们唯一能采访到的韦恩先生，用“你准备什么时候和他求婚”这类的问题去烦他了吗？

在他说完这段话后，“克拉克·肯特磨人的小妖精”喜提热搜，顺便一提，热搜榜首则是“布鲁西宝宝你才27岁！不可以，妈妈不允许！！！”

但总而言之，整体来说，所有的事情都在布鲁斯的计划之中，他甚至让克拉克在某种程度上习惯了这件事。

（“当我向你展示如何用舌头给樱桃梗打结时你甚至都没有脸红一下——你不再爱我了吗，克拉克？”

“或许我只是会时刻提醒着自己不能太把您的追求当真——你可是一直宣称自己喜欢的是超人的，对吧，韦恩先生？”

“我是喜欢超人没有错，”布鲁斯拽着克拉克的领带微笑道，“但是，我也是一样地喜欢你啊，我的蜜桃甜心。”）

“您到底有几个这么甜言蜜语着的小情人？”

“追问一个男人的过去是非常没品的行为，克拉克。重点是我现在喜欢的是你——当然还有超人。到底要怎么才能让你相信，我是真的迷上你了呢？”

“这个嘛，我不知道。”克拉克看着他，过了几秒后，突然寸步不让地，假惺惺地微笑了起来。“您觉得替我安排一个跟蝙蝠侠的专访听上去如何？”

他甚至由此产生了一点，他可能真的在和克拉克·肯特谈恋爱的错觉——或许，他们就是在谈恋爱，但也有可能，这不过是出于超级英雄们的需要进行的逢场作戏。没有人搞得清这两者之间的界限到底应该划在哪里，超人迄今为止也没有真的找他谈过这件事。

在某种程度上，他们这就是打着某种并非是为了私情的牌子做着自己的游戏，也因此，当某件事突然横插一杠子的时候，没有任何一个人真的料到。

那句话是怎么说的来着？

计划永远也赶不上变化。

* * *

最开始横插一脚的，是一则在社交媒体上迅速发酵的新闻爆料：“你们不要以为K记者跟W总裁的故事是什么灰姑娘与他的白马王子。他在上这个节目前就曾经采访过他。真的，杂志都出了。W总裁专访时回答了他不少别的访谈他不会回答的问题。而几天过后，B姓人士就去拜访了他的房间，之后就又是节目通告。要我说，这整个流程都是设计好的。你以为他是在电视机上仗义执言，其实还不是在吸某B姓人士的血涨自己的威风。”由于牵扯到了大都会和哥谭之间固有的某些歧视，本身就存在的关于蝙蝠侠行为的正当性的争议，还有由来已久的，蝙蝠侠其实和哥谭最富有的名人间存在着某种勾连的阴谋论，所以这个爆料迅速在各大平台引起了热议。

但是当时，布鲁斯并不知道这件事，他正在参加另一个不那么具有娱乐性质的节目制作。在此之前，他则忙于构建暸望塔的电子系统——超人已经和绿灯侠一起加班加点地造好了这个卫星上的巨大基地，而接下来的每一步，他都要亲自操刀——他不能把照料他的暸望塔宝贝儿的工作让给别人。

也正是因此，除了追求克拉克这件事是他生活难得的调剂之外，他几乎是把全部的心思都扑在了暸望塔上。如果不是这次的节目事关哥谭，布鲁斯甚至都不会参加：但是每期，《G市风情》都会邀请一位名人跟主持人一起漫步街头，介绍富有哥谭特色的景点或是小吃。这个点子来源于迪克某次午餐的提议，后来，韦恩娱乐投资成立了节目制作组。尽管比不上八卦节目那么火爆，但是认认真真朴朴实实，却又充满着人文情怀的故事设置，加上令人垂涎三尺的美食特写，都让它热度不低。“让世界重新认识哥谭”。打出这样口号的节目迄今为止已经邀请到了多位娱乐明星还有中城闪电侠之类的人物参与，就连戈登警长都曾经在《警局快餐》集中咬着三明治出现，并介绍了他们集中精力侦破各大刑事案件时，刑侦组成员天马行空做出的黑暗料理。所以布鲁斯作为哥谭的一大象征，是不可能鸽掉这个他倾注了心血的关于哥谭的节目的。

他当时正在和主持人一起，沿着哥谭老街散步，聊着他小时候听过的各种哥谭的恐怖故事（“他们都说闹鬼是哥谭的一大特色，”布鲁斯快活地扮了个鬼脸，“大教堂下的每一寸土地都住着一个可怜的冤魂。但我觉得那不大可能——我们又不是跟罗马人或者维京人打打杀杀的约克人。不过教堂门口的这家鬼魂特色棒棒糖我小时候一直很喜欢——对，就是这个口味，然后再浇上一层厚厚的糖衣……不过你们一定要把这个拍进去吗？我的管家又会念叨我吃了太多糖，回家不好好吃晚餐的。”）。虽然因为熬夜，他算不得精神焕发，但是能在蝙蝠侠和布鲁西的缝隙间干干像是这样的事，他还是品味到了一点简单的快乐。

但是快乐总是不能持久，这就好像他们走在路上时会突然被路人拦住问出问题（这甚至算得上是一种节目特色）。“请问您看过这则消息了吗，韦恩先生。”一些民众，不知道是出于恶意，还是纯粹出于好奇地大着胆子向他询问说，“是关于您和克拉克·肯特……”

“嗯？”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。“不好意思，请容我看看。”

“克拉克·肯特心机婊”，“克拉克·肯特早有预谋”，“大都会吸血哥谭多少次”，在这样刺眼的tag下，布鲁斯不动声色地浏览完毕了整个tag下排在前列的重要信息。

“所以……韦恩先生？”那个将手机拿给他的女孩小心翼翼地发问道。“请问您和肯特先生……他真的是早有预谋，或者……”

回答当然可以有很多，其中最符合布鲁斯·韦恩人设并且也是最保险的方法就是原地装傻。没有人会指望布鲁斯在这个时候会做点什么。况且他也知道自己开头对这消息一无所知的茫然也会被摄进路人们的镜头，所以在不知情的状况下依然贸然维护克拉克的行为，只会给他自己和公司带来麻烦。

在这种时刻做出某些选择是如此的简单明了，以至于布鲁斯甚至不需要多加思索便将手机礼貌地放回到了那位姑娘的手中。

他甚至还对着那些围观的举着手机的路人们露出了一个讨人喜欢的微笑。

“我觉得他没有这么做的理由。”他安定地回答。“虽然这话说出来很多人可能不信。但是我眼里的肯特先生，是位温和并且富有责任心的人。我知道你们有些人会觉得我被他蒙骗，可我倒是觉得，有些东西装是装不出来的。他对所有人都很有耐心，并且就我所见，他也被他的同事和朋友们所喜爱。不仅如此，在我遭到绑架的时候，他愿意冒着风险来试图帮助我——人们可不会给死人发奖章。”

我当然不能说是完全的了解他，但是他是一个看到人遇到危险时，会无法克制地想要向对方伸出手的人。既然如此，我觉得他应该也不至于坏到哪里去——并且从头到尾，他可是一直被无辜卷入的那个对象。迄今为止他都没有为此获得除了我的鲜花和纠缠外的任何的好处，而与之形成对比的是，他的生活却因此变得烦不胜烦。所以我想，对着这样一个一个头两个大的男人说出像是这样的话……不管是谁都会意识到这是有多没良心的——你说对吧，我可爱的小小姐？

“其实那个时候你应该回答‘我不知情’或者‘我也一样震惊的’，你知道的吧，韦恩先生？”

面对着卢修斯这样不像是在质问，只是单纯在叙述的句子，布鲁斯懒懒地哦了一声，瘫在他的转椅上，心不在焉地将自己跑车的钥匙串接住，抛起来，又接住。

“虽然说，你的发言确实让整个事态的走向出现了一些转变，但人们对灰姑娘嫁给王子的故事就是这样地挑剔。凯特王妃当年嫁入王室所经历的非议也不过如此。人们既可能因为童话里的故事成真而献上祝福，也有可能因为‘凭什么是他’的心态做出诅咒。说到底，大家只是在反感有人居然能够真的做到这样的事……”

“说重点，卢修斯。”

“而你让所有人都相信了，你对待肯特先生的方式确实非常的不同——不仅是因为你维持了将近一个月还没有消退的热情，还因为你会在这么多人面前试图维护他。”坐在他旁边的迪克刷着手机说，“肯特在电视机上维护了蝙蝠侠，你在网络视频里维护了肯特。大家终于开始搞另一种风味的白学。‘届不到的布鲁斯·韦恩’和‘咸鱼翻身蝙蝠侠’——如果这能让你开心一点的话。”

这种事，布鲁斯无所谓开心或是不开心，他又低下头去查看电脑上呈现的KOL发布爆料的时间曲线——如果说这只是个偶然发酵的娱乐新闻，那么选定的周五的时间点与陡增的话题峰值很明显有悖于常理。可是污蔑克拉克·肯特，除了给超人增加一些心理压力外还能有什么作用，布鲁斯无法确定。

“有可能是哪个国家的公主爱上了你。”迪克干巴巴地提议说。“她因爱生恨，决定黑他一把。”

“重点是之后我们的公关团队要怎么应对这件事，本来并不是事件最中心的布鲁斯·韦恩现在同样是处于风口浪尖。我假设您其实有个一整套的计划了，韦恩先生。”

他将钥匙扣丢回到了操作台上，那个峰值还是令他心烦意乱。

“克拉克呢？”他突然说。“还没有联系过我？”

“没有，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德一边为他倒着咖啡一边平静地说，“他可能有更加迫切的工作要做。”

更加迫切的工作要做。

布鲁斯打开蝙蝠侠的信箱，里面还是跟几分钟前他查看时一样地空无一物。

“……先别管它。”于是，他斜靠回转椅上，双手不自觉地搭成了一个塔型。“不用管我在视频上说了什么——这没什么好公关的。我是布鲁斯·韦恩，我想怎么样就怎么样——不会有人拿我有办法的。”

事实证明了，虽然蝙蝠侠在对某些事上视而不见的功力远超常人，而在这件事上，卡尔-艾尔的装死能力则直逼一直假装他和超人是纯洁战友情的蝙蝠侠。他先是等待了三天超人主动过来找他，却发现这没有屁用。不仅如此，原本每天送到《星球日报》的花束开始被原路退回（如果布鲁斯不是知道肯特是超人而超人意味着他绝大多数时候是个执拗的铁牛，那么他会产生超人决定就此落跑了的错觉）。然后，在正义大厅开会的时候，他试图拦住卡尔-艾尔，结果那个男人只是看了他一会儿，以一句突然的“你多久没睡觉了”的咕哝，在布鲁斯愣在原地思考这跟我问他的问题有什么关联的瞬间逃之夭夭。

“……我真是做梦也没有想到过会有这一天我要反过来去追超人。”布鲁斯面无表情地瞪着显示克拉克（钱包）行踪的电脑显示器，“这跟我们性格所对应的相处模式相差甚远。”

“我得说这跟我嗑的方式也差了很多。”迪克一边敲着键盘一边评论道，“我以前搞superbat的时候做梦也没有想到你们还可以玩总裁千里追妻。况且这里一定要有一个人总裁的话，我总觉得应该是超人来负责那个总裁类的角色。”

“……”布鲁斯觉得这种时刻发出疑惑的声音实在有点太蠢了，但是迪克的这句话又让他非常的在意。所以他不动声色地转了转眼睛。

“哦。”这位勇敢的罗宾接收到了信号，他的声音冷静，专业——不愧是受后来罗宾们喜爱的勇敢的大哥哥。“我喜欢氪星孤独的王子被黑夜的蝙蝠诱惑，却没有想到他的恋人在白天化为了海中的泡沫的戏码——干嘛？《小美人鱼》很棒的，请你没事多读一读。”

可惜，小美人鱼的故事是假的。这句话的意思是蝙蝠侠不会在白天变成泡沫，而一直试图避开对方的克拉克·肯特也无法在第一时间跳进水中逃走。他最终还是在一场慈善晚宴上逮住了他。

（甚至为了防止克拉克能够再次找到借口溜走，布鲁斯选取了直截了当地决不会引人误会的壁咚谈心式。）

“你在躲着我。”他陈述了一个事实。

明明被壁咚，却比壁咚的人高了整整三个公分的男人眨了眨眼睛。“你的错觉。”

“很好，那我猜你突然决定你把花退回来这件事也是我弄错了什么。”

“我只是单纯觉得……这不合时宜。”

“不合时宜。”

“您是位知名人士，韦恩先生。”

“你竟然今天才知道这一点。看来我还不够有名。”

这让克拉克短暂地笑了一下，虽然他的眼神中没有丝毫的笑意。

“你知道我并不是在说这个。”

“那你是在说哪个？”布鲁斯一脸天真的困惑，“说真的，克拉克——我常常会被我的漂亮宝贝儿们搞得很困扰，因为你们总是说一种话，然后掉过头又假装自己说的是另一番东西——而我还一直以为你跟那些欲擒故纵的女孩不一样呢！有什么事不能有话直说呢？”

“我没有想到有朝一日，你居然告诉我应该有话直说。”克拉克重复，他看起来是在笑，却流露出一种罕见的疲倦感。“说真的，放过我吧，韦恩先生。我不过是个无名小卒。”

这让布鲁斯的手指不耐烦地敲击了两下他们身旁的墙壁。他在自己意识到的那一刻停了下来。“你不可能因为这种事就躲着我的。”布鲁斯说，“我跟你打了这么多次交道，你就没有哪次觉得自己是个‘无名小卒’。”

“但是人们议论纷纷，而我希望他们该死的闭上嘴巴。”克拉克耸了耸肩，布鲁斯发现自己在想，如果氪星人不是晒晒太阳就可以恢复的种族的话，他会不会在克拉克的眼睛底下看到一对因为精神压力过大而出现的黑眼圈。“我们没有必要把事情闹得这么大，布鲁斯。我最开始只是想……”

他最开始只是想……

克拉克·肯特，或者说是超人，卡尔-艾尔并没有把这句话完整地说出来，与之相反的是，他开始试图从他们两个之间的缝隙挣出，用的是一个常人所能做到的最快的速度——可惜这世界上没有什么常人能够逃得出布鲁斯的手掌心。所以就在超人动作的一瞬，他便眼疾手快地将他重新按了回去。

“别闹了。”克拉克说，“清醒一点。我正在试图让咱们两个重新清净起来，你现在的行为可是一点忙都有帮。”

“我现在很清醒。我今天没有喝酒，所以是个难能可贵的没有醉得找不到北的日子。而我所要求的东西可是一点也不多。我只是想知道一个之前还在接受我的追求，并且我看起来马上就要得手了的家伙突然跟我玩这个是干嘛呢——拜托，就算我直说我迷恋你又怎么了。你不需要为这件事做任何事，因为这是我的事情好吧？就算它确实惹了一点小小的麻烦……”

“你管这叫小小的麻烦？”这句话绝对算得上是一句脱口而出，因为下一秒，克拉克就闭上了嘴，一脸恼火地瞪起了布鲁斯。然后在意识到布鲁斯毫无悔改之意后，他被迫再次深吸了一口气。他的语气，克拉克的语气，变成了他试图让争论告一段落时会对蝙蝠侠使用的语气。“你没必要，”卡尔说，“你没必要这么做的，你知道吗？我想要的也并不是这个……”

“果然，我就知道比起我你更想要的是蝙蝠侠。”

“……这跟蝙蝠侠有什么关系。”克拉克忍不住提高了声音，如果不是因为很多人在偷偷看他们，布鲁斯有点担心自己会吃上一拳头。“我没在跟你开玩笑，韦恩先生。我……”

“我也没在和你开玩笑。”布鲁斯说。“作为一个‘无名小卒’，你谦卑的说话方式真是很有说服力。”

这害得克拉克·肯特收起了下颌。布鲁斯从来没有告诉过他，每当他这么做的时候，他的顽固指数几乎可以直蹿两层楼，更不用说，他的颌骨是字面意义的坚不可摧。

（这让布鲁斯很想摸一把他的下巴，就好像他在几分钟前就想吻住克拉克的嘴巴。）

克制。布鲁斯心想。

如果他真的在这里亲吻了克拉克然后被克拉克给了一嘴巴，他们会作为标准的总裁文故事登上八卦小报榜首——前提是布鲁斯没有被克拉克一巴掌打进墙里的话。

（但是他真的很想吻他，因为如今看来，这是最有效的让克拉克少说废话的诱人捷径。）

“你简直不可理喻。”克拉克抱怨。

“什么，我们已经发展到可以说这话的地步了吗？”布鲁斯吃惊地问。“好吧，那我觉得你无情无义无理取闹。”

“我哪里无情无义无……”克拉克在他被布鲁斯拖下水之前就刹住了车。“我不想在这里跟你废话了。请恕我失礼，韦恩先生。”

“我也不想跟你废话了。”布鲁斯在克拉克掉头离去前，用整个礼堂都能听到的声音大声发问。“所以你作为一个记者采访了那么多的新闻，而我现在本人站在你面前——你为什么就不能问问，我打算什么时候向你求婚呢？”


	14. Chapter 14

“然后，你们应该看看那个总裁的脸，就在那个记者落跑之后。你看他一副吃了瘪却又只能忍着不说的样子——有钱人也可以有这种时候啊！！我真的快要笑死了，说起来他是不是之前还强吻过超人来着？不管哪个现在都毫无进展，当然最搞笑的是这个记者之前还说过不管谁向他求婚他都会直接同意……”

“我倒是认为他是位敢于追求真爱的勇士，”神奇女侠也拿着一份报纸说，“无论如何这种敢于将爱宣之于口的行为都是值得鼓励的……”

“对啊对啊布鲁斯·韦恩敢于追求真爱。”绿灯侠哧哧地笑了起来，“公主，你应该看看他过去有多少成吨重的绯闻。”

“我还是不明白。不管怎么说，他是在很认真地同报纸上的这个人求婚。虽然我不太清楚他过去的经历——他是个会经常求婚的人吗？”海王开始发问。

“赌五毛布鲁斯·韦恩准保会气急败坏地报复这个不识货的倒霉记者。”钢骨眉飞色舞。

“你的想象力居然只有这么大吗？老兄，我们说的可是布鲁斯·韦恩， **那个** 布鲁斯·韦恩诶！要我说他应该把整个《星球日报》买下来，然后让克拉克·肯特天天到自己的面前述职，那个场景啊，啧啧。”

“啊，好啦好啦……”最后，虽然一向也喜欢胡闹，但是像这种时候还是乐意做个老好人的闪电侠举起手来说，“大家先安分一点，还要开会呢。”

“我真高兴这里还有人记得我们坐在这里的目的。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地回应道。慑于他那极冻视线一般让人从心底冒寒气的低气压，现场火热的气氛终于有所缓和。

只是除了唯一的联盟主席双眼空洞地坐在原位上，就连那绺黑色的鬈发都无精打采地垂了下来。

他是不会同情被大家这么嘲笑的超人的。他妈的，说得就好像他自己回家没有被一群人嘲笑那样。

“你是有自觉，就在一个小时前，你当众宣布了自己想要和肯特先生结婚的吧，韦恩先生？”

韦恩集团的实际执行人，aka蝙蝠侠和整个正义联盟的钢铁后盾，其必要程度堪比照顾蝙蝠侠饮食起居以免他一个不留神不小心忘了吃饭饿死自己的阿尔弗雷德的卢修斯·福克斯坐在他的对面，非常冷静，镇定地询问着他。

“我……”不仅公开求婚，还求婚失败了的布鲁斯张了张嘴，“我。”他说。

“您。”

“在我的设想里事情不是这样的。”

“哦嚯。”卢修斯向后靠在了自己的椅子上，虽然很明显在这里布鲁斯才是做老板办公椅的那个人。“怎么说。”

布鲁斯痛恨这种仿佛自己没好好写完作业还要被迫罚站一样的感觉。“我。”他说。“我原本的打算，是他喜极而泣。”

“喜极而泣。”

“也不到那种程度，但总而言之，”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“我是想和他认真谈谈。”

“我一直以为您认真谈谈的意思是把某个人拐到床上，而不是反过来被某个人拐上婚床。”

他没有错过卢修斯声音中那一抹浓厚的调侃——说得好像这对当下的情况有什么用一样。“哦。”他过了一会儿，干巴巴地说。“我猜我确实有点冲动。”

“只是有一点吗，韦恩先生？”

“啊。”他说，“不要这样，我情难自已。我。”他说，“我情不自禁。我。”我。

他我不下去了。

妈的。

克拉克·肯特。

干得漂亮。

你 给 我 等 着。

这就是为什么今天在正义联盟开会——并且八卦他们的最大投资人aka上个月还刚因强吻过出尽风头的布鲁斯·韦恩的感情状况的时候，虽然所有人看起来都乐在其中，但是联盟的两位主事却一个如坐针毡，一个面无无情。有好几次，布鲁斯甚至觉得坐在自己的超人正在因战栗而高速颤动着，闪电侠也绝对留意到了这一点，他专门朝着超人的方向看了好几次。

大家都以为他是因为被布鲁西强吻后被甩而尴尬不安。

“不要这样，大超！”散会后，绿灯侠大大咧咧地过来拍了拍他的肩膀说，“天涯何处无芳草，你何必跟那个花心的富佬玩命死嗑，我们都知道他一个月能亲二百号人，就算他曾经强吻过你也说明不了什么。”

“是啊，”沙赞向后仰躺进自己的座位里，兴高采烈地参与了讨论，“我觉得你该看看你周遭有没有什么更值得真心托付的好对象。要我说，恋爱对象还是该从身边的人找起。”

坐在超人身边的蝙蝠侠微不可察地冷笑了一声。

坐在蝙蝠侠身边的超人看起来很想将自己塞入火箭原地发射。

“但是我们都同意那个有钱人对你不是真心。”就连神奇女侠都参与进了眼前的讨论，或许这个八卦真的很吸引人吧但是布鲁斯看不出它该死的到底哪里吸引人。“你不该为此感到高兴吗，卡尔？”

“我……”超人说——看起来让人只会不停发出“我”这个字音的病毒是如此的强悍以至于它如今竟然传染了百毒不侵的氪星人。“我并不这么认为，公主。虽然这个事情非常复杂……”

“哦天哪，”钢骨将他打掩护的报告放了下来。“你真的喜欢那个韦恩？”

“它，它就是非常复杂。”超人磕磕巴巴地说，他的脸都为此涨红了。在再度开口前，他甚至偷偷瞟了一眼蝙蝠侠。“我情愿不要再讨论这个话题。”

“但是，蝙蝠侠呢？”没有错过这个眼神（并且似乎并不怕死）的沙赞兴致勃勃地问。“蝙蝠侠怎么看？酥皮，你该不会是担心蝙蝠侠为了这件事而骂你……”

“我为什么要为这件事而骂他呢？”于是，蝙蝠侠轻轻地开了口。他的声音柔软，低沉，其中还饶有几分趣味——跟他们曾听过的任何一次的蝙蝠侠的声线都截然不同。他的嘴角甚至微微翘起了一丝笑意。“我当然是要恭喜你终于摆脱了那个男人的纠缠的，你说是不是，卡尔-艾尔？”

超人僵住了。

“我……”他说。“你知道我不是这个意思的，B。我只是，只是突然被吓到了，我完全没有想。我只是觉得需要冷静地思考一下……”

“你只是需要冷静地思考一下。”蝙蝠侠重复。他向后靠去，双手放在自己的小腹上，声音中饱含着一种被变音器扭曲了的讥诮。“你不是这个意思，那么这个意思是哪个意思呢——总不能是，你当真喜欢那个暴发户吧，卡尔？”

这让超人绷紧了下颚。“我同样也不是这个意思，蝙蝠侠。你知道一直以来我所渴望的……”

“你所渴望的。”蝙蝠侠说，“真可怕，我为什么会知道你所渴望的东西是什么。”

当超人严肃起来的时候，他的眼睛可以变得像是玻璃一样冷淡透亮。但是别说布鲁斯看不出其中带着的一丝丝微弱的恳求。别这么对我，他像是在说。虽然当那话出口时，它变成了完全不同的另一种形式：“B，”他说。“我们需要谈谈。我们现在就可以谈谈。”

“谈什么？关于你和那个富佬谁摸了谁的屁股，或者谁先对谁的屁股动了心？真抱歉。”布鲁斯理了理蝙蝠侠颈口处的盔甲，他站了起来，整个人都展现出了一种完美的无动于衷。“我对这个没有什么兴趣。”

“蝙蝠侠。”超人试图叫住他。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，脚步一下也没停地走了出去。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：我现在很确定蝙蝠侠就是在和超人谈恋爱。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：超人也是真的喜欢蝙蝠侠。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：我们当时都疯了。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：所以你觉得超人是不是因为你监护人之前一直对他的追求视而不见，特意让他吃醋才把布鲁斯·韦恩搅进来的？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：哦？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：继续。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：啊我真的很难说清，哥们儿其实你应该现场来看看的。蝙蝠侠第一次用那种方式说话，我头一次看到他发那么大的火儿。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：但是酥皮他看起来也可怜巴巴的，我们试图安慰他。我是说，告诉他蝙蝠侠这样是因为他在乎他，结果不知道为什么他看起来更萎靡了。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：不过要我说，酥皮这个人真的是不干不脆，他要是在表白方面能有他打架时的气势，这事不早八百年就完活儿了吗？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：嗯。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：可是蝙蝠侠也是死傲娇，超人都快把“我做这一切都是因为你”写在脸上了。你说他要给点信号至于整这么一出吗？

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：傲娇真难搞。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：不过你知道吗，也有说法是傲娇在恋爱以后会变人妻。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：穿果体围裙的人妻老蝙蝠，操，我笑死了。

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：……………………

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：沙赞

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：你死了

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：啊？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：我通讯软件从来不打句号的

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：刚刚回复你的人是我爹

沙赞没有死。

但是基本离死差不远了。

不过迪克暂时没有时间担心他。

他担心自己的cp先走一步。

“别告诉我你们就因为这件事就要散了。”迪克绝望地坐在布鲁斯的蝙蝠车车前盖上说。“虽然他掉头就溜的行为确实很弱智……”

“只是很弱智？”

“还让你没面子。”迪克说，“但我觉得他确实不是说要拒绝你的那种意思。你问得很突然，他或许需要点时间心理准备……”

他看到了布鲁斯的脸色。

“……当然就算是这样他也不该掉头就跑的。”他说。“他这个样子非常不负责任，非常肮脏，下流，就像是某些渣男。”

这让从工具箱中捡拾着零件的布鲁斯哼了一声。直到重新钻回到底盘下，彻底掩饰住自己的表情之前，他都没有再开口。

“他确实是被吓住了。”然后，布鲁斯开口说。“他告诉我他不想让这件事影响我太多，某种意义上，我觉得他认为能和我在一起这件事本身就已经足够了。我猜，非要在公众面前给他一个名分，继而搅乱我生活方式的行为让他感到了强烈的不安。”

迪克在他遥远的上方停顿了几秒，下一次开口时，他的声音听起来凑得离布鲁斯近了许多。

“你们在会议之后谈过了。”

“不。”布鲁斯干净利落地否认说。“是那天我向他求婚前他试图告诉我的东西。”

“……所以，你并不是真的讨厌他？”

“我为什么要讨厌他。”布鲁斯淡淡地回答。“我理解他是为了我。但这并不意味着我作为一个被迫接受他的牺牲的人会为此感到高兴。”

迪克想了一会儿。

“布鲁斯。”

“嗯？”

“你知道你并不需要为了摆脱沙赞的‘傲娇’的评价就这么直抒胸臆的，好吧？”

这让布鲁斯翻了个白眼。他开始卸掉底盘上的另一颗螺丝。“爱听听，不爱听滚回去写你的作业。”

“这听起来就像是我认识的那个布鲁斯了。”迪克说，“老天爷，有时候我觉得你的超能力是把所有人都变成你的抖M。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，继续忙着手上的拆卸工作。

“你是说你并不会真的因此跟超人分手。”

我们还没在一起，说个屁的分手。布鲁斯瞪着车底盘，有点想这么回答。但是他心里更加成熟的部分把这份孩子气给活生生地按了回去。“不会。”他闷声闷气地说。“但不代表我要让他好过。”

“这听起来作了吧唧，有点像是我读过的那种眼看就要happy ending结果作者突然突发奇想横插一脚然后狗尾续貂又十章的同人戏码。”

啊，当然，迪克又说，我不是说你作。作的是超人。

“他也没有作。”布鲁斯回答。“是我太着急。”

“……你知道吗？”迪克说，“你现在通情达理地让我有点害怕了。”

“我会和超人好好谈谈。”在终于修理完车底盘之后，他划着垫板让自己从蝙蝠车底下退了出来，正对上的就是迪克那双忧心忡忡的蓝眼睛。

为什么所有人似乎都有着一双让他该死的会想起某人的蓝眼睛？

“我会和他好好谈谈，在这之后，一个礼拜之内，我想。”他不动声色地用旁边的抹布擦起手说。“我们会解决这个。”

这听起来有点像你会解决超人。迪克评论说。但既然你这么说，我决定相信你。

他就这么停顿了两秒，然后出乎意料地凑了过来，搂住了还躺在垫板上的布鲁斯。“你知道我是会永远支持你的，对吧，布鲁斯？”他说，“虽然我是超人的粉丝，但你才是我真正重要的那个家人。”

他想要传递的东西很多，也很复杂，但是布鲁斯不想要什么知心好哥哥的心理常谈。

所以，他面无表情地将手上的机油抹了迪克一头。

“你之前答应我考的六个A达到几个了，格雷森？”

很遗憾，虽然精通电脑黑客技术，对于各种毒物和非必要知识可以如数家珍，但在学校学习方面，迪克离六个A还差那么一丁点的距离。

一丁点的距离意味着家庭教师，意味着繁重的课业，意味着接下来的两个礼拜，罗宾都没能出现在哥谭的夜巡，乃至于正义联盟鸡飞狗跳的那个战场上。

我们说了鸡飞狗跳的，对吧？

事实就是，蝙蝠侠的预感没有出错——可怕的并不是可以看得见的硝烟，而是没有硝烟也没有人声的那份寂静。最开始爆发问题的是西海岸的星城。在星城杀手和砖墙的冲突背后出现了女王蜂的影子，就在蝙蝠侠组织英雄支援当地的绿箭侠时，雷霄古和克拉里翁却再度发难。他跟迪克许诺的“一周之内的谈话”被无限期的拖延。那之后无数个夜晚，正义联盟的诸人基本是拖着自己的身体回到暸望塔（谢天谢地他快马加鞭地建造完了暸望塔。泽塔射线解决了除了闪电侠和超人以外没有人可以短时间内从地球的这一端到另一端的难缠问题）。他和超人自然不会选择在这种紧要关头不分主次。

而在仅有的几次只剩下他们两人的工作间隙里，他们相处良好。

“你的工作要怎么办？”布鲁斯问。“今夏流感肆虐？”

“不，”卡尔回答说，“你已经得过流感了，如果我再流感，等我回去他们会疯狂臆想我的流感是哪里传染的。所以不了，谢谢你。”

“说的就好像你找个别的理由他们就不会联想到刚巧某个人也称病避不见人的事情一样。”

“啊哟。”超人递过来了他推演过的分析报告。“现在看看这事该由谁来负责？”

“你。”接过报告后立马全身投入进去了的布鲁斯心不在焉地回答。“网上都说了，是你先勾引我的。”

虽然反派们引发的混乱此起彼伏，但是毕竟并没有小丑和卢瑟的参与——前者老神在在地蹲在阿卡姆，颇有兴趣地参加着“蝙蝠侠什么时候为了布鲁斯·韦恩和超人大打出手”的犯罪式赌局，而后者则继续行进在自己反超人精英企业家的大路上。只要这两个人不掺合进来，百分之八十的事件都可以顺利结束。蝙蝠侠原本是这么认为，直到克拉里翁对着超人释放了一个越是使用超级力量身体就越是虚弱，“每用一分力气就变得越像常人”的咒语。紧接着雷霄古的巨型炸弹又进入了最后的倒计时。

“来不及了！”绿灯侠大吼，“我的护盾挡不住这么大的能量，我们只能把它丢进宇宙！”

“还有十五秒！”钢骨十指如飞地敲打着键盘，“炸弹内设了控制系统，我需要接入！”

“闪电侠，”蝙蝠侠说，“立刻操作暸望塔疏散方圆一百里内的所有人。女侠，海王做好准备。超人……”

超人。

超人已经向前几步地跨了出去。

有时候，布鲁斯会想，在喊出超人这个名字的时候，他是否便早已料到接下来将发生的一切。

那个氪星人抓住它的样子迅速、优雅，宛若一只飞鸟，在起飞前的最后一刻微微拱起了肩膀，然后下一秒，这男人便如离弦之箭般消失在了空气中，伴随着残影留下的则是突破音障时留下的脆响。下意识射出钩索才稳住身体的布鲁斯对着太阳抬起了头，世界第一的名侦探，联盟永远的核心智囊在那一刻罕见的大脑一片空白。

他发誓自己听到了那几乎是十万T*N*T当量的炸弹爆破的声音，虽然那应该是他的心理作用。宇宙不可能传播任何的声响。那是空洞，是虚无，是可以将一切吞噬的沉默，看着那完全淹没在阳光中的爆点，蝙蝠侠开始了他的咆哮。“灯侠，去上空确认情况！钢骨链接暸望塔，我需要数据！女侠，海王，联络你们的族人问问他们对克拉里翁使用的魔法是否有所了解！闪电，去找沙赞和扎塔那！”

整个英雄的团队，即使尚在慌乱之中，也依旧在蝙蝠侠的指令下井井有条地运作。所有人都知道情况迫在眉睫。绿灯抄住了那像是离了膛的炮弹一般向着地球持续坠落的超人，等到他把超人送回到地面，除了蝙蝠侠外现场已经空无一人。

“需要把他转移至医院……”

“如果克拉里翁的说法是真的，那么真正致命的将会是他的脏器受损，这不是医院能够解决的。他需要取回自己的氪星力量。”他几步跨了过去跪在地上。超人的胸膛还在起伏。他的眼睑紧紧地闭合着，英俊的面容因痛苦而变得惨白。“去跟闪电一起寻找沙赞和扎塔那。他们应该正在南美对阵黑亚当和极端人。尽快解决战斗，然后将他们两个带到这里来。快！”

当布鲁斯用匕首割开已经脆弱不堪的氪星布料，开始评估那些嵌在超人肉体之中的残渣碎片时，他一定是醒了。卡尔呻吟了一声。

“别乱动。”布鲁斯叼着匕首，边取出打火机边粗暴地警告着，“有块碎片嵌在你胸膛正中央，我需要在它扎穿你的肺部或是大动脉前把它取出来。”

他一定是认出了布鲁斯的声音——虽然布鲁斯说不好他能听清多少。总之，在布鲁斯说完后，那原本绷紧的嘴唇微微翕动了一下。

布鲁斯用火焰烤过了小刀的刀刃。然后，他举起小刀，以一种不带感情的冷漠重新审视起了当下的情况。他当然做过比这更糟的手术，并且手术实施的对象还是没有打麻醉剂的他自己。然而实施过并不代表没有任何的风险。事实上，每一次布鲁斯不得不像这样地动手，那都会是该死的九死一生。

在外科医生中其实有一条不成文的约定，不到万不得已，不可以给自己的家人动刀。所谓医者不能自医，然而有时医治自己却并不是他们经历中最为恐惧的那种经历。当你握着一把刀，而那把刀的刀尖则悬挂着你至亲之人的性命的时候，鲜少有人能够保持镇静，更少有人能够至此心中尚不慌乱。

但是当布鲁斯的刀刺入超人的肉体的时候，他的手指稳如磐石。锋利的切口所折射出的是一种近乎非人式的冷漠无情。甚至当超人的身体因为那落下的第一刀而蜷缩起来的时候，他将超人按回去的声音也是那么地平静冷酷。

“Be the man of steel for me。*”他说。

超人沉默了。而布鲁斯趁着这将死的沉默，又将那多刺的铁块往上撬了一撬。超人的身体不禁颤抖了起来。

布鲁斯以为这是因疼痛所引发的战栗，直到过了几秒，他意识到那不过是卡尔没能忍住的一阵轻笑。

“你笑屁。”他恶声恶气地说，“你要死了，傻逼。”

“……可以跟摊鸡蛋那样。”他说。

“你说啥？”他厉声发问。铁块扎的位置很是刁钻，但是布鲁斯已经把它小心地剃了一半出来。他在说谎，因为 **他希望超人保持清醒。**

只是当那个男人开口的时候，他的声音就像是破掉了的风箱，呼哧呼哧的。因为挤压而坏死，像是血一样的流体正一刻也不停地倒灌进他的肺里。

“我说。”然而，当那个男人望着他，深蓝的微光依旧在他的眼中闪烁。“如果我真的不小心挂掉了。你要记得要像摊鸡蛋一样，把我多晒几分钟……”

如果正着不来就反着晒，记得翻面。不然这样做的煎蛋会不好吃。

有那么一瞬间。

有很长的一瞬间。

虽然布鲁斯的手还在机械地工作，但其实他的内心陷入了严重的恐慌之中。他以为卡尔终于要死了，他绝对是要死了，已经糊涂了，临死前的谵妄让他说出了这么莫名其妙的，像是神经病一样的胡话。他绝对是要死了，而布鲁斯，终于将那个铁块撬了出来，孤身一个人守着他的布鲁斯，则觉得自己血冷得像是要结了冰。

直到那个男人望着他，过了一会儿，突然非常艰难，却又非常坚定地勾起了嘴角。

他朝着他轻轻地笑了笑。

所以，卡尔-艾尔是在试图逗他发笑。

他躺在那里，就要死了。但是他唯一关心的事却是正在试图抢救他，试图将他剩余的生命给抓在手里的蝙蝠侠，能不能在最后轻轻地笑上一笑。

这让布鲁斯很想揍他。

你个白痴。布鲁斯想说。你是不是弱智？？你，你是蠢货吗？！都什么时候了你还在想这种东西。你的脑子是不是从氪星飞行器上下来时头先砸在了地上？！我就从来没有见过像你这样蠢的笨蛋！上帝给了你两秒钟喘气的时间你他妈是用来干这种事的吗？！你们氪星人是不是脑子里装的都是狗屎？这个笑话他妈的一点都不好笑，摊鸡蛋是什么弱智才能想出来的垃圾比喻？如果这是你人生的最后一句话你他妈就不能想一点好点的词吗？！你要玩一死了你想我以后要如何把这一刻告诉那些崇拜你的后人？你要我要表情严肃地告诉他们超人最后是如何英勇无畏地战死却在最后回味着你这样愚蠢的发言过活吗？！

况且谁他妈能在这种时刻笑出来啊，白痴？！

千言万语哽在布鲁斯的心头，而当他终于将那个该死的铁块从超人的身体里撬出来后，布鲁斯发现自己依旧无法克制住想将卡尔的脸打进地心的愿望。他实在是过于生气了，他真的太生气了。他气到头晕脑胀神智不清，以至于——

以至于他终于忍无可忍地俯下身去咬住了卡尔-艾尔的嘴唇。

那确实是人类的嘴唇，柔软，易碎，以至于布鲁斯只是凶戾地咬住就可以从中品尝到盐与铁锈的腥味。超人的口腔里也都是血，像是人类一样脆弱的血。布鲁斯想要告诉他这样一个全是血腥味的吻他妈的逊爆了。他从来没有见过像是这样的弱鸡所以卡尔-艾尔你他妈的要是不想让我下辈子都带着你是个弱鸡的记忆你他妈的最好在老子揍你之前给老子安分一点。

他心里有那么多的话想要告诉他，他有那么多话想要辱骂他。结果这些话还没来得及说出口，他就又一次感到了卡尔在他的嘴唇下低低的嗤笑。

“别像个晨间剧女主角似的，布鲁斯。”他看着他，虽然因为笑容牵动了伤口，而让他的声线都含混着一种染血的杂音。但那天蓝色的眼睛却为他弯出两个令人心动的弧度。

他是如此不加掩饰地，如此怜爱地凝望着他。

“放你的屁。”布鲁斯辱骂他。“老子摊鸡蛋的厨艺可鸡 巴烂。”

如果这话有任何效果，也只是让脑子不正常的氪星人笑得更厉害了。“好吧……”他硬生生压下去了一声含混不清的咳。“现在不像了。你是世界上最没礼貌的晨间剧男主角。”

“你以为我没礼貌应该怪谁？”布鲁斯抓着他的领口。他留意到了卡尔的瞳孔微微扩散开的样子，这让他再一次开口说话，就好像只要他不停地说下去，就足以挽留住他。虽然到了这种时刻，有一半以上的时间他不知道自己在讲些什么——多半不是什么好话，但说得好像他在乎一样。他将额头紧紧地贴在卡尔的额头上，一遍一遍，反反复复。似乎只要这样就能把他所有的一切都传递给他。

卡尔。他想。坚持住，卡尔。

“呃，啊……那个。” 有什么人突然地清了清嗓子。“我把媚拉叫来了。她说这个魔法她应该见过。虽然我不知道我是不是应该在这个时候横插一嘴……”

就是这话，这天降甘霖似的话语，令蝙蝠侠重新唤回了自己失去的理智。他微微抬起身，面无表情地扫视，看到了闪电、绿灯、沙赞还有扎塔娜业已赶到。所有人都无声地围着他们两个，然后不动声色地交换着彼此的眼神。

“……你们愣着干什么？！”蝙蝠侠粗声粗气地命令，他站起身，退了两步，坚硬的颌骨从未如此的冷硬坚决。“治好他！”

在扎塔娜，沙赞还有媚拉一起为超人做治疗的时候，没有人敢问布鲁斯刚刚发生了什么事，但这并不意味着超级英雄们的心里对此没有什么看法。譬如闪电侠就觉得，蝙蝠侠和超人是纯真的社会主义战友情；海王认为这可能是人工呼吸的一种表现形式；绿灯不能确认这到底是不是蝙蝠侠对超人打击报复的一种变体。

而就连具有着阿喀琉斯的勇气的沙赞，也不敢说出他们心中真正思索着的那个答案。

这沉默而尴尬的气氛，一直持续到了魔法三人组爆发出一阵小小的欢呼——这简直就像是神迹降临，你很少能见到像是这样的一刻——阳光仿佛给那半昏睡中的男人镀了金一般，无数曾经存在着的，令人触目惊心的伤口在那光芒中开始了自我修复。几乎就在几分钟的时间里，超人，虚弱，疲惫，但是却已经跟过去的任何一次一样称得上是闪闪发光。

每个人都很激动，除了最为冷酷无情的那个男人。而在睁开眼睛后，超人最先露出的则是一个笑容。他诚挚而礼貌地向他们每个人道谢，在场的每一个人。他跟所有人都打了招呼，让所有人都有机会确定他的身体安然无恙——几乎是每一个人。因为他将这里面最不耐烦，最没有兴趣，像是正在克制咆哮为什么我们还不回去的那个黑漆漆的老蝙蝠飘了过去。

蝙蝠侠抱着手臂，他是这里唯一一个没有被超人苏醒的气氛所感染的人，并且也一如既往地缺乏陪超人聊天的兴致。所以当超人如过去无数次那样轻柔，优雅地落在他的面前的时候，他只是不耐烦地嘟了一声，毫不掩饰地侧开脸去。

这是一个让人非常尴尬的举动。但是如果你想要避开一条诚挚的氪星救难犬，那么你会发现，只是这种程度的拒绝完全打消不了超人发自内心深处的热情。他们眼睁睁地看着超人歪着脑袋，宛如端详着一只赖在树上，坚持声称自己不需要任何救援的小猫似的，不停地观察并等待着，直到最终找到一个他认为合适的机会。

当蝙蝠侠听到他的问话，终于忍无可忍地回过头的那个瞬间，超人无比突然，却又相当果断坚决地，宛如恶作剧似的，从蝙蝠侠的嘴角偷到了一个吻。

“……我开始为酥皮的人身安全感到担心了。”有人干巴巴地说。“他买人身保险了吗？没有的话我们可以替他订上一份。”

而生命受到了严重威胁的超人此刻却双眼明亮，他就跟过去每一次惹了蝙蝠侠发货却全然不自觉时一样的无辜讨厌，甚至就连他的嘴角，都为此悄悄挂出了一个无比俏皮的笑容。

这害得蝙蝠侠再度烦躁地嘟哝。“童子军。”他嫌弃似的小声说。

然后，在大家忙于沉思蝙蝠侠这句话意味着什么的时候，他却粗暴地拽住了超人的领口。

并将其拖入了一个更加狂野，也更加具有成年人风格的深吻之中。

“……哦。”闪电侠说。

海王遮住了尖叫着“操你们看到了吗你们看到了吧蝙蝠侠跟超人亲吻了”的沙赞的眼睛。

绿灯侠没有时间发表意见，因为他正扛着摄像机准备记录这一将会铭刻在正联历史上（至少是那些被老蝙蝠训斥并且急需找点什么玩意儿脱身的年轻英雄们的历史上）的重要一刻。

反正没有什么人对此发表反对意见。

总而言之。

在他们同样做超级义工的同事的眼里。

这事就算是成了。

至于克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩，他们两个之间的谈话却被足足拖到了一个礼拜之后。联盟的善后需要人手，而在终于解决完所有的问题后，布鲁斯第一件事就是爬到床上昏天黑地睡了24个小时，中间除了爬起来往嘴里塞了点东西外什么也没干。醒过来以后，他还懒懒洋洋地躺在床上赖了有一个多小时，除了他妈的这张床真是该死的舒适之外，他的大脑拒绝思考任何有意义的内容。

当他终于有了足够的动力从床上爬起来，趿拉着拖鞋下楼，准备到厨房给自己随便倒点什么饮料时，他听到了房间里传来的三个人谈话的声音。

有两个人他很熟悉，迪克和阿尔弗雷德。至于第三个他倒也不能假装他不熟。

那是克拉克·肯特。

前来拜访韦恩先生的记者正坐在餐桌旁边，就是布鲁斯曾经梦见过他在的位置上，神采奕奕地同迪克聊天。

“……然后我去拜访了他们建在喜马拉雅山半山腰上的佛堂寺庙，他们有一种叫做唐卡的奇特丝织品。我不知道该如何向你描述它……”

“那应该是一种宗教绘画作品，但也包括了历史、文化等各方面的题材。”

“哇，阿尔弗雷德，你去过西藏？”

“曾经在那边做过一点微不足道的工作，迪克少爷。”

“我相信布鲁斯应该对它也有很多了解，因为我记得你曾和我说，你在那边做过苦修。”

伴随着这句话，房间里的三个人将视线一齐挪到了倚着门框，端着自己的马克杯，懒洋洋地观察着他们的布鲁斯的身上。

“没有。”他张了个哈欠。“你记错了。我说的是阿尔卑斯。”

“你确实说的是尼泊尔和中国的交界，布鲁斯，我记得很清楚。”

“谁知道呢，或许那其实是落基山脉。”布鲁斯拖长了声音，“所以你为什么会在我的餐厅里——那个劳什子的夏季流行性感冒还没好吗？”

“哦。”克拉克微微抿起了嘴唇，他冲着布鲁斯歪头的样子倒是十足无辜。“这是一次非常非常严重的流感。”

“我不明白你为什么会放一个感冒病毒进入我的房子，阿尔弗雷德。”他转身走向橱柜，开始磨磨蹭蹭地给自己泡茶——虽然咖啡机他这辈子估计都用不好了，但是把茶叶丢进杯子里，然后再倒一壶开水进去这种事他还是可以做到的。

至少他相信他可以做到。

“我相信由肯特少爷来照顾同样身患‘流行性感冒’并卧床了整整一天的您是一个非常恰当的选择，布鲁斯老爷。而现在，迪克少爷，到了您需要睡觉的时间了。贝蒂小姐让我告诉您说，如果您明天还不能交上历史学的研究报告，她就要报告给布鲁斯老爷……”

“你现在就已经是在报告他！天啊，阿尔弗雷德，我还以为你是站在我这边的！”

“在协助您上普林斯顿这件事上，我确实是站在您这一边……”

他听到一老一少两个人的声音渐渐离去，而他甚至不需要回头看就可以猜到，在离开房间前，艰难地维持着自己非常冷静，并不是什么超人狂热粉丝——而只不过是超人追求对象的乖巧的认真的正直的被监护人的伪装的迪克绝对在不停地回过头试图偷看他们两个。

他不耐烦地踮着脚，等着煤气炉上的水开。直到克拉克突然嗤笑了一声。

下一秒，他就站在他的左手边，殷勤地拎起上一秒还没有烧开，这一秒却已经被热视线加热到滚烫的水壶，殷勤地帮布鲁斯沏起了茶。

显摆。布鲁斯不屑地想。

“所以你真的告诉他们你得了夏季流感。”当他张嘴时，他说的是完全不同的另一件事。“不避嫌了？”

“嗯，这个嘛。”克拉克装出一副若有所思的表情。“我思考了一下，觉得某个人说的是对的——不管我找什么理由，全世界都会觉得我是来了你这儿。既然如此，我还不如光明正大地到你这里来。”他在将开水壶归位之后，抢先一步拉开了韦恩大宅用来放应急用甜点（阿尔弗雷德直销特供）的柜子，“再来一些？”

想也知道超人在用X视线作弊——可能阿尔弗雷德和迪克也偷偷帮了他一手的布鲁斯嗤笑了起来。“幼稚。”他评价道。

而幼稚的克拉克则完全不以为意地，愉快地对着他挑了挑眉。“介于你也很幼稚，韦恩先生，”这个记者相当憨厚老实地说，“我就把它当作您对我的赞美收下了。”

现在，布鲁斯舒舒服服地窝进自己的沙发里，开始用手机懒洋洋地检查起过去半个多月他甚至连打开都没有打开过一次的布鲁斯·韦恩的专属信箱。当他这么做的时候，克拉克则坐在他脚那一侧的沙发上。

（并且非常识趣地将他的脚放上了自己的大腿。）

（布鲁斯非常满意，因为超人牌暖脚器，谁用谁知道。）

“你就不打算问问，我到底是因为什么来拜访你的吗？”过了几秒，克拉克先忍不住了。

“啊哟，关于这个问题——我的邮箱为我提供了很多灵感。”布鲁斯用着他最为花哨的布鲁西的调子回答他，“你是打算来睡我八百平方米的水床，还是来享受我每个月五百万的保养经费的，克拉克？”

“ _当然蝙蝠侠也不会介意你想要吻他。_ ”他用氪星语接着说。“不过如果你想玩cosplay，你得等我把我的头罩拿上来——我cosplay玩得可 **逼真** 了，克拉克。”

对于最后的这个暗示，克拉克笑着摇了摇头。布鲁斯怀疑这是为了掩饰他发红的耳尖。“ _不要用氪星语说这种话，布鲁斯。_ ”

“ _哦，你这个样子让我想要说一些更加下流的话，卡尔-艾尔先生。_ ”布鲁斯笑得眯起了眼，“有没有人曾经告诉过你， _你的腹肌让我想起了……_ ”

他没能完整地把这句话说完。

没能把这句话完整说完的原因是，面红耳赤的克拉克突然非常坚决地挠起了他的脚心。

他的脚心。

操，是，对，没错，对不起。

即使是刀枪不入百毒不侵好吧其实并没有那么厉害但是是绝对的黑夜的骑士恐怖的化身的蝙蝠侠。

脚心上他妈的也是有痒痒肉的。

被突然挠起脚心的蝙蝠侠先生先是笑得上气不接下气，然后就开始气急败坏地踹起违规作弊的卡尔-艾尔的大腿。“你这样他妈的也算是个正直的超人吗，克拉克·肯特？！”

“我不知道你在说些什么，韦恩先生。”克拉克故作无辜地攥着他的脚踝，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛在这种时刻真是又可气又可恨。“ _但是说脏话的小孩子应该被打屁股。_ ”

这让布鲁斯再一次咯咯笑了起来。“这真蠢。”他说。“ _我是蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠不玩游戏。_ ”

“我倒是很希望他尽快习惯一下这种事。”克拉克满脸清纯地说。“我对于怎么通过cosplay玩 _某些游戏_ 有着 _非常丰富的想法_ 。”

这让布鲁斯·韦恩瞪大了眼睛。

“ _我是位才思敏捷的文字工作者。_ ”克拉克一本正经地回答。

“所以，你三更半夜坐在我家客厅。”布鲁斯终于忍不住，“是为了向我展示你的氪星语的业务水平？”

“氪星语是一门需要舌尖精密操作的语言。”克拉克快活地眨眨眼睛。“但我这次来确实是有东西想要给你。”

布鲁斯想了一会儿他能拿什么给他，他本来预计的是那种黑色的小盒子，可能含铅，也可能不含铅——取决于克拉克到底想在里面放绿盈盈的小戒指还是晶莹剔透的小戒指。但是他没有想到自己先收到的却是一厚沓的文件和一张黑色的银行卡。

“……一般来说。”他干巴巴地评价，“这个礼物是我送给人而不是人送给我。”

“我注意到了，韦恩先生。”克拉克说，“但是我相信每个人都有资格获得礼物……”

“你是说送对方一张印着蝙蝠侠图标，用黑漆漆的外表让人误以为这是黑卡的联名银行卡。”

“那是我的工资卡。”克拉克严肃地指出。

“你给我这种东西有什么意义，”布鲁斯冷冷地指出，“我是不会因为和你结婚就成为蝙蝠侠的粉丝的，你这个追星狗。”

“我只是觉得你会喜欢我往我的东西上印蝙蝠侠印戳的这个主意。”克拉克回答，“还有你要是不喜欢你把它还给我啊。”

这让布鲁斯觉得自己收到了冒犯：“送人的礼物哪有收回去的道理。那，”他用指节敲了敲文件。“这个呢？”

“我家地契。”

他认真看了几眼。“操，你家农场好小。”

“你不可以侮辱我家。”克拉克说。“虽然我知道只要你动动手指就可以买下两百块和我家一样大的农场。”

“两千块也可以。”

“那不是重点，韦恩先生。你再这样我八百年也进不了一次正题。”

“原来我们还有正题。所以你把你这点可怜的财产拿出来给我是想要说明什么。你很穷吗？我可以替你问问韦恩基金会这个月给贫困人口的补助有没有发光。”

“我是说这是我的全部身家，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯抬起眼睛，他看到克拉克正单膝跪倒在自己的面前。“我决定要和你求婚。”

布鲁斯眨了会儿眼睛。

他不知道自己是应该先吐槽克拉克这个糟糕透顶毫不浪漫的求婚仪式，还是问问他手上那个镶着鹅蛋大的钻石的戒指到底是从哪里搞过来的。

操，鹅蛋那么大啊！

“这是我徒手捏出来的东西。”超人对此表示非常自豪。

“你的意思是你买了二百斤的煤炭？”

“哦那可真的是太贵了——不，我花了半天的时间去了非洲打工。”

布鲁斯思索了一下在非洲小黑屋里辛勤挖矿的克拉克·肯特的模样，然后拒绝将这件事继续思考下去。

“这颗钻石比你他妈的刚刚给我所有的东西都要贵。”他说。“还有它丑爆了！这是什么暴发户的审美。鹅蛋那么大，您是想做戒指还是想做我在手里盘来盘去的核桃——底座是什么东西做的？你终于进化到连铂金都可以徒手捏出来了？”

克拉克似乎被冒犯到了。“这是氪星金属，韦恩先生。”他说。“这整个钻戒，都是由氪星相关打造，独一无二……”

“非常难看的一个钻戒。”布鲁斯总结。“我是不会戴着这种东西出门的。不，你想都不要想。”

“但是我也想作为克拉克·肯特向你求婚。”克拉克完全没有理他。“所以我想了想，超人可以做出世界上仅此一颗的戒指，但是克拉克·肯特能拿得出的只有他的全部身家。”

离开这些，我将无法在以克拉克·肯特的身份在这颗行星过活。他深蓝色的眼睛一动不动地凝视着他。我愿意将我的身家性命，将我在这个世界的立足之地全部交付于你。

所以，你愿意同我在一起，永生永世都再不分离吗，布鲁斯？

布鲁斯咽了一会儿的唾沫。

“永生永世是一种很不严谨的说法。”

“布鲁斯。”

“我必须要指出做出这样的承诺是不可能且毫无道理的，它不过是你脑内的多巴胺使你产生了许多的幻觉，所以你才会做出这种违背科学常理的发言。”

“布鲁斯。”

“还有这个戒指真的很丑，恕我直言它丑破天际。”

“……”克拉克深吸了一口气。“布鲁斯。”

“好吧好吧。”被克拉克缠得没耐烦的布鲁斯说。“我应该怎么把它戴在手上——你觉得我需要为了仪式的严肃性从沙发上坐起来吗？”

克拉克表示他不需要从沙发上坐起来，虽然当然如果可以的话他希望他能再严肃一点。

布鲁斯很高兴自己没有从沙发上坐起来。

这样，他就可以掩饰住自己终于接过克拉克手中的戒指的时候，因为门外传来的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我就知道有这么一天我就知道啊啊啊啊啊啊啊阿福谢谢你允许我在门后藏着我的愿望成真了”的怪叫的那一刻，他没有从沙发上摔下去。

戒指确实很丑。

还很招摇。

充满了暴发户的审美。

当布鲁斯第一次将它戴出门去的时候，所有人都在用着老天他疯了的表情地望着他。

仅此一次。

虽然布鲁斯确实对这糟糕的审美感到了恼火（这就跟超人穿在制服外面的内裤的审美一样糟糕）。

但是他确实因为大家不敢置信的目光感到了满足。

“鹅蛋可能确实太大了。”超人说。“我下次试试捏个鸽子蛋的。”

“你算了吧。”蝙蝠侠回答。“不用给我新的了，我有更好的。”

什么更好的？超人一脸茫然。

蝙蝠侠笑了笑。

超人不会知道。

那颗很久以前被超人赠送给蝙蝠侠的氪石戒指。

其实一直都藏在他万能腰带左手边的第四个格子中。

* * *

**尾声……**

当超人去邀请绿箭侠加入联盟的时候，他没有想到绿箭侠居然会迟疑——他是说，当他们一起收拾星城恶棍的时候，绿箭侠非常地活跃，并且与绝大多数人相处融洽。联盟的绝大多数成员早已经默认了，或迟或早，他一定要成为他们中的一员。

绿箭侠看起来也很喜欢正义联盟。

只是除了一件事。

“呃……”他说，“虽然，但是，就那个吧。我知道布鲁斯·韦恩已经订婚了，可我还是想问问。”

“你们说的这个加入联盟……它会不会有被性骚扰的风险？”

当他说性骚扰的风险这六个字的时候，他的眼睛在明晃晃地暗示着某种东西。

……哦。超人摸了摸自己的脸，想了一会儿。

“你担心他骚扰你？”

“我知道他已经订婚了，但毕竟那是布鲁斯·韦恩，所以这不太好说。他对紧身衣的趣味让我觉得不妙。”绿箭深思熟虑地同他讲，“你有没有觉得他看某些人身着紧身衣的样子很变态？我非常担心如果有一天我不小心失手揍了他，第二天会发现自己的休息间被断水断电。”

这是个非常实际的考虑，所以超人又考虑了一下。

“关于这个。”他说，“你不需要太过紧张。”

“因为从始至终能被布鲁斯·韦恩骚扰的人只可以是我。只 可 以 是 我——您听明白了吗，绿箭侠先生？”

蝙蝠侠总想逮到公开走神的卡尔-艾尔。

而在又一次讨论联盟战损清单——顺便一提他们这个月的战损居然控制得相当不错——时，他终于逮住了这个机会。

“卡尔-艾尔。”他说，“关于下个月的预算来源，你有没有什么想法？”

“嗯？”那个走着神的超人回过了脸，他的神情看起来是相当的清纯无辜，“哦关于这个，我倒是有个主意。”

_你觉得我用身体贿赂那个投资人再给我们追加一点投资怎么样，蝙蝠侠？_

没有人能够明白为什么蝙蝠侠会因为这么一句话勃然大怒。但总之他们不得不紧急休会因为蝙蝠侠表示他需要让超人明白一下在会议中走神会是多么悲惨的下场。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：我发现了一个秘密。

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：啥

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：一个让我这辈子都不能再好了的秘密。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：他们怎么可以这个样子。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：我为什么要发现这种东西。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：就算是阿喀琉斯也帮不了我了。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：不对，你肯定早就知道了。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌： **你 早 就 知 道 了** ，罗宾！

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：啊，如果你是指那个的话，确实嘛，我肯定是第一时间知道的，你想，我和他生活在一起

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：呵、呵、呵。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：你应该告诉我的！我是你最好的朋友，可你连这点东西都不愿意告诉我？！

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：我什么时候说过你是我最好的朋友？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：况且这也不能怪我——是蝙蝠侠说的，我们要随时保持警戒

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：为什么要在这种地方保持警戒？！并且你知道我是不会说出去的，好吧，我也不知道到底我应该和谁说这件事。我现在整个人都在剧烈的震颤之中。而这都是你不肯提前暗示我的错，罗宾！

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：哦好了沙赞，这件事也没有那么让人惊诧。你仔细想想，他和克拉克从一开始就变得那么亲近这件事本身就很能说明问题，不是吗？

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：什么克拉克？

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：哦，你是说蝙蝠侠和克拉克。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：但是这又不是我说的那

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：等一下。

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：……罗宾？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：天啊

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：你是在说我想的那种事吗。

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：天啊

所罗门的智慧天下无敌：罗宾？？？？

不要再夸我的屁股了我知道它很好看：我下线了，我不知道，不要问我，我什么也没说，我什么也不知道

距离超人和蝙蝠侠掉马还有十个小时。

暸望塔娱乐室传来一声尖叫：“维克多！维克多！妈妈咪啊！你知道吗，克拉克·肯特是超人而蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩！”

……

好吧。

甚至连十秒都用不了。

……至少钢骨跟超人和蝙蝠侠一起掉了马。

“说的好像我会因为这种事而原谅罗宾一样。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说。

“好啦好啦，布鲁……蝙蝠侠。”绿灯疯狂拍打着联盟两位不幸掉马人士的肩膀说，“罗宾也不是故意的——谁能想到沙赞说得那么夸张，实际指的只是超人让你叼着巧克力棒然后他从另一边咬过去这种事呢？”

闪电侠打翻了盘子。“什么？”他说，“我恨你，我的脑子被这种想象给玷污了。”

“我还以为他要说的是他撞到了你挑食并让克拉克替你吃掉你盘子里的沙拉的场面。”神奇女侠迷茫地说，“不过确实，蝙蝠侠挑食并不是什么好榜样……”

钢骨看起来有点胃痛。

“但是这么想，他喜欢用叉子喂超人吃东西这件事也没什么好奇怪的了。”终于赶上一次他可以理解的新闻（在补习了大量的报纸之后），海王抱着胳膊严肃地说，“我听说布鲁斯·韦恩经常会在公开场合这么对待克拉克·肯特。”

走廊外传来什么东西跌倒在地上并且听起来还很凄惨地打了四五个滚的乱音。

“你们在说什么？”刚刚回到会议室的绿箭连滚带爬地站起来，“蝙蝠侠和超人，布鲁斯·韦恩和肯特……”

所有人都一起垂怜地看着他。等待着他为这个惊人的现实尖叫。

“你们在联盟里是公开4p的关系吗————————？？？？？？？”

“我觉得让奥利弗相信我们4p可能要好过让他发现蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩而超人是克拉克·肯特。”两个小时后，一起窝在他们俩共同休息室的超人一边替蝙蝠侠剥着橘子一边说，“你看，他吓得连假胡子都挂不住了。”

“就算他没有把假胡子掉下来我也知道他是奎恩。”蝙蝠侠不耐烦地说，“他在你去找他的当晚就发信问我超人到底是不是我包养的小白脸。而整个西海岸能为他那套义警服装提供技术支持的有钱人本来就不多。”

“啊。”将橘子瓣儿放到布鲁斯手心里的超人微微停滞了一会儿，“你怎么回信的？”

“什么怎么回信的？”

“关于奎恩的问题。”

“我本来就没有必要……哦。”蝙蝠侠停住了，他抬起头，对上了超人的眼睛。

“我告诉他，”当他将其中一瓣橘子拿起来压在超人的嘴唇上的时候，他已经用上了那个臭名昭著的东海岸花花公子的指定语音，“你可是我包养过的最贵的小白脸——毕竟在花我的钱这方面，你可一向是不遗余力，是不是啊，卡尔先生？”

这让超人再度微笑了起来，“啊呀。”他顺势咬住了布鲁斯的手指头，一边轻轻舔弄着，一边故意慢吞吞地讲，“可是，我也有同样卖力地在为您省钱啊，韦恩先生？”

“有一个问题。”终于有一天，在早餐桌上，布鲁斯将这件事想了起来，“你是什么时候发现蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩的，克拉克？我以为我掩饰得天衣无缝。”

面对这个问题，克拉克凝视着自己面前的咖啡杯，聚精会神地就好像那里面突然长出了一朵花一样。

“……克拉克？”布鲁斯怀疑地问。

“啊，这个嘛。”克拉克停顿了一会儿说，“取决于你知道后会不会揍我。”

“我看起来是那么容易冲动的人吗，卡尔-艾尔？”

“当你叫我卡尔-艾尔的时候，我觉得你的冲动指数可以达到80%。哦，好吧。”在布鲁斯面无表情的蝙蝠侠凝视下，克拉克举起了手，“我听到了你的心跳。”

“你听到了我的心跳？”

“对，”他说，“就是，在第一次我救了你，救了布鲁斯·韦恩的时候。有一个瞬间，我以为我听到了你。我知道你一直不喜欢我靠超能力确认你的位置，所以我一般不会这么做。但那时你的心跳听起来很近，而我在想，你为啥会来大都会——却又没有正面知会过我呢？”

“……”布鲁斯品味了这句话一会儿，某些原本凌乱的线索在他的心底慢慢串成了一条线，而那个原本漂浮在半空中，心不在焉着的超人，也从他原本无辜又温善的形象蜕变成了某种与之相反的东西，“你知道你这么做就像是作弊一样吧，肯特先生？”

“我……”克拉克说，“我意识到了。虽然我得说我的确不是故意的，我只是在想，你会在哪里，然后……然后是你自己挤出来见我的。我那时还以为，你是故意的。”

什么故意的，布鲁斯难以置信地看着他。“我怎么故意了？”

“你被人推了一个跟头。”克拉克说，“让我因此而注意到你。然后你的心跳却保持着平稳不变——你知道吗，布鲁斯，在所有跌倒的人里，你的心跳稳定到了让人不可能忽视而又明显带有你自身特征的那个地步。”

“……”布鲁斯眨眨眼，当他再次开口时，他的声音听起来既温柔又恬静，“所以你的意思是，是我的错。”

“我可没这么说。”克拉克继续举起双手，“我也是花了一点时间才确定你的身份——你知道在必要的时候我也会谨慎小心的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯饶有兴趣地偏起了身子，翘起了腿。

克拉克似乎正在思考，尖叫一声转身逃跑是不是正确的选择。

“你让我在你的面前盛赞超人的伟大，让蝙蝠侠在不知情时爬上你的大腿，然后在某个晚上跑来和他说某个记者迷恋他迷恋到了发疯……”

“布鲁斯。”

“别打断我。”布鲁斯说，“紧接着你又和另一个我去分享你的爱情小故事，就是为了让我主动吻你……”

如果这就是你的谨慎小心，我建议你从今天起把它和胆大妄为换一个位置，布鲁斯说。信我，牛津词典编撰者会感谢你为减少他们的工作量所付出的努力。

“……”克拉克深吸了一口气，很明显，他看出了布鲁斯不是真心在生他的气。但是对于蝙蝠侠，如果你不能好好解答某些问题，不是真心也可以在几秒钟转变成“老子就是他妈的在生你的气”而一个正常人是绝对不想冒着这样的风险的。

“我……很在意。”所以，当他再次开口时，他看起来非常的严肃，甚至连假装自己在害怕的玩笑意味都一并消失，“我很在意对于整件事你到底是怎么想的，因为，老天，我不可能会对此感到不在意。当然如果你不想让我知道某些事的话，我当然可以假装不知道。就好像……电视上你曾经说的某些东西，你知道，只是逢场作戏或者怎么样，而如果我决定把它挑起来，听上去就好像我在自作多情或者给你压力怎么样……”

（“我爱他，”他想起超人曾经这么认真地对着自己说，“所以我于他有愧。”）

“但是你在我面前努力维护我的样子，让我开始相信或许那并不是……并不是一个玩笑或者单纯是出于某种必要的原因或者怎么样，因为如果真是那样，你不需要那么认真地反驳我或者向我证明超人要来得更好……”他干巴巴地继续，小卷毛垂头丧气地塌在额头上，看起来好像已经预感到了狂风暴雨的来临，“我觉得或许我还有机会，或许，我应该主动出击一点……”

“然后你诱惑我爬上你的大腿。”

“啊，关于这个。”克拉克说，“我得指出，明明是……”他的声音再次在蝙蝠侠的视线里拐了个弯，“我的错。”

“你的错。”

“你不要总重复我说的话。”克拉克说，“你知不知道你每次重复我的话都会让人汗毛直竖。”

可是那关布鲁斯什么事。“于是你跑来找我，不停地和我暗示说那个男人就是你——”到这里为止，还好，还好，真的还好，可是“紧接着在正义大厅的晚宴上，你却又开始躲我。”

“噢。因为我那时又觉得我可能是弄错了，我太冒进了。我不想，”他谨慎却又不乏诚挚地说，“我不想继续给你压力，在你觉得合适之前。我知道你在对事件失去控制时会恼火成什么样子……”

“所以你就任由它发展到了如今这样。”

“……”超人看起来很小心，“你是说，如今哪样？”

“你，坐在我的早餐桌上，戴着我给你的我家祖传的结婚戒指，吃着我的管家用我的厨房里的食材做出的早餐。”

“……”克拉克满脸忧愁地低下头看了看他盘子里的培根，“……这很严重吗？”他问。

“哦。”布鲁斯颇为愉快地说，“这就取决于你让我觉得我对你的投资是否划算了，肯特先生。虽然我不想这么说，但超人是个诈骗犯的名声传出去可不怎么好听——我对你做的可是一个长期投资，肯特先生，而我会希望未来几年，几十年都会有所收获。”

不如现在，在你去上班之前，让我先来视察一下我的股份分红如何，你觉得呢，肯特先生？

整个故事里最后一件值得专门一提的事，发生在一年后世界科技大会的会场之中。当时，布鲁斯和莱克斯·卢瑟恰好是最后离开会议厅的两个人，而那个一向看不起布鲁斯这个草包的精英分子却突然决定微笑着恭喜布鲁斯新婚快乐。

“啊哟。”布鲁斯说，“那都是一年以前的事了——但我真的没有想到你这么关心我，你真好，莱克西。”

“毕竟我也是为整个事出了一点力的。”卢瑟轻蔑地微笑，“能够看到你和肯特先生婚姻幸福，我很满意。”

“出了一点点力？”布鲁斯天真发问，“抱歉，我不太明白？”

“那个爆料。”卢瑟心不在焉地掸着自己的衣领，“一个不错的催化剂，对吧，韦恩先生？”

然后，这个狡诈难缠的恶棍拉近了距离，用着一种装腔作势，令人不适，在讨人厌方面称得上是登峰造极所以布鲁斯的某个部分在想有机会他一定要学习一下的说话方式，一字一顿地贴上了布鲁斯的耳朵，“我觉得，关于您对超人的奇妙迷恋是完全可以被理解的，毕竟，那可是超人。但是作为氪星极其宝贵的个体，他的基因理应被传承下去——比起被什么富佬追求，他更应该跟六百个女人结婚好为我们的研究提供六百个来自氪星的小崽子，你说不是吗，韦恩先生？”

“嗯……”布鲁斯整理着自己的领结，当他抬起头时，正如卢瑟所料的，他的眼睛亮亮的，根本就是一脸的蠢相，完全无法理解这件事对于世界的重要意义，“你是说，你觉得当时我和超人很有希望咯？”

这是一个卢瑟甚至不屑于去回答的问题。“反正您现在和肯特先生相处良好，而我相信超人高尚的道德感也不会允许他去接受一个有夫之夫。这件事对我们所有人都有好处——希望我们之后也能够像是这样的合作愉快，韦恩先生。”

他这么说着，昂首挺胸，志得意满地走了出去。

徒留下布鲁斯·韦恩一个人站在原地。

他站在原地，过了几秒，突然露出了一个几乎是一模一样的，志得意满的微笑。

真抱歉了，卢瑟。布鲁斯满意地想。

超人过去不会，现在不会，未来也不会——他永远都不可能跟你幻想中的那堆女人一起下崽子了。

他归蝙蝠侠所有。

童叟无欺。

——The End——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来其实想说的有很多，但是写完这章1w9以后我觉得我短时间内不想再打什么字了，所以就，说得短一点吧（靠）
> 
> 其实这是我人生第一次挑战十万字以上的长篇，写的恶时候也没有想到真的能做到啦。况且因为是轻松的题材，所以肯定也没有正剧向大长篇那么难，但总之我写的时候很开心，写完后也觉得很满足。所以总之——它说得上是可喜可贺！
> 
> 接下来有机会的话，大概会写一些严肃向的长篇，轻松向我手里现在只有一些短篇的梗，大概撑死一万出头。并且我答应了慕慕给她写个长篇的不义……大概明天清明会把第一章丢上来。
> 
> 感谢慕慕从头到尾对我的陪伴！天天用“我完了我写不出来了妈的老子要弃坑”这种话骚扰你我根本毫无羞耻之心。
> 
> 也谢谢所有愿意给我留言，私信或者红心蓝手的小天使们！作为写手，不夸张的说收到这样的回馈就是她最幸福的时候，所以非常非常感谢你们！
> 
> 并且认真说，我个人一直觉得写故事是一件相互的事情，作者编织了它的主干和大纲，而读者则通过影响作者将自己的某些影子倒映在其上。当然并不是说，作者会为读者修改某些情节或怎么样。但是实事求是地讲，这个世界绝大多数故事创作出来的目的，除了作者的自我满足，想看到自己cp的更多互动外，基本都是为了被人阅读。
> 
> 被人阅读这件事，不管反馈与否，它本身就具有着巨大意义。不管你是否曾经给我留言或者做过什么，只要你读到这里，我都想向你致以我最真挚的感谢。
> 
> 谢谢你喜欢我的故事。
> 
> 让我们有缘再会。


End file.
